


Stories

by carraville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 78,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: 新系列。基尔和罗维给对方讲故事。故事是主体，两人的对戏穿插其中。
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	1. Mermaid

罗维站在码头，盯着被日光照成深蓝色的海面，这正是那不勒斯一年中最热的时候。运集装箱的卡车一辆接一辆驶来，罗维看着巨大的机械臂把一个又一个集装箱卸到货船上，而他等的那艘该死的轮船还是没有到。

罗维不喜欢等人，更何况是在这样炎热的空间里等人，这能解释他焦躁的情绪，至少这是他给自己的理由。他等的人并不是什么达官贵人，只能算是一位老熟人。这位老熟人曾经驰骋沙场、扭转乾坤，但现已属于半退休状态。家人朋友为他在维也纳的大学谋了一个清闲的职位，所以他现在有时也教教学生。

老熟人两个月前通过大学加入了一个环地中海的文化交流之旅，说是有关古希腊罗马文化的，交通工具是一艘豪华轮船。这些文化界的大佬们，借着这样的机会，想必玩遍了他们想玩的地方。

这艘轮船今天会抵达那不勒斯，停留三天。罗维的老熟人想起自己在这里认识有人，于是联系了罗维。

这艘巨型轮船终于光顾了罗维的土地，罗维摘下墨镜，专注看着一个个下来的乘客。当他看到基尔伯特时对方已笑盈盈往他的方向走，基尔戴着一顶遮阳草帽，手里拖着一个小行李箱，非常热情地在向罗维招手。

罗维简单和基尔打了招呼，领他到自己的小敞篷车旁，往他的私人小房子驶去。

====

第二天，同样炎热的夏日，罗维坐在自家小院子里乘凉，他的客人基尔伯特隔着木雕茶几坐在另一张椅子上。昆虫在附近的树干或草丛里鸣叫，微风把头顶的柠檬树吹得沙沙作响，日光透过柠檬树茂密的叶子的缝隙，把地面弄得斑斑驳驳。

天气炎热，这或许是罗维不愿出去的原因，不管他的客人是否希望到那不勒斯城或者附近逛逛，但要是基尔想去哪儿逛，完全可以自己去，罗维认为他对这里已经足够熟悉了。所以恕不奉陪。

基尔正通过他的平板浏览新闻，现在界面上是一条发生在轮船上的意外新闻，有一人从一艘驶往那不勒斯的轮船上掉入了海里，人们尝试过搜寻，但没有找到失事人的遗体。基尔抬头看罗维，后者正专心盯着手里的书本，基尔不想打扰他，尽管很想和他说话。

时间缓缓流过，罗维锁定在书页中的双眼偶尔离开了它，若有所思地朝不知道哪里看去，可能是在回味刚刚读完的一个故事或者一个章节的内容。

“哥哥大人，”基尔终于开口。

“别这么叫我。”罗维双眼如今锁定到了基尔脸上。

“罗马诺，”基尔改口，“你读的是什么？”

“小说。”

“是意大利语的小说吗？”

“当然！”罗维露出一种基尔问了一个相当于废话的问题的神情。

“写得很好吗？”

罗维思考了会儿，说：“我不想装作自己跟你那些同事们那样，很有文化的样子，但我觉得它们写得还可以。你看，我对描写、语句是否优美没有什么要求，只要它们故事有趣，我就能读得下去。我其实也就想看看，这些人类给他们自己讲的故事，你懂吗？”

“你喜欢故事。”基尔咧嘴笑着回。罗维点头，准备继续阅读下一个故事，基尔看出他的打算，赶忙问，“罗马诺大——...你还记得怎么说希腊语吗？”

罗维抬头看基尔，又露出那种基尔问了一个废话一样问题的表情：“当然记得，你从哪儿得出的结论我会忘记？”

基尔不好意思地笑着回：“毕竟那是很久以前了。”

罗维不再看基尔，只是平静地回：“是的，毕竟那是很久以前了，很多事情都变了。”

“但也有一些事是恒久不变的，”基尔注视罗维，表情认真，“因为有些事情对你来说就好像昨天才发生过一样。”

罗维好奇地看回基尔，后者收回严肃的表情，又轻松笑起来，这一次笑好像还带着点得意，就好像一个小孩在渴望得到表扬，基尔说：“你知道吗？我最近又重新学起希腊语来，这也是促使我参加这次文化交流的原因。”

“嗯？...你果真清闲啊。”

“是啊，毕竟我现在没啥事可干。”基尔笑着回，他一闪而过的落寞被罗维捕捉到了。

“所以，你学得怎么样了？”或许是为了弥补自己失言的过错，罗维态度热忱起来。

“必须说比小时候好多啦！”基尔笑着说，罗维看基尔笑，内心安稳下来。“你喜欢故事，对吧？罗维。”

自己突然这么被基尔叫让罗维有点措手不及，他掩饰心情，点了点头。

“那么，你是否有兴趣听听我讲故事呢？”

罗维笑了，基尔盯着他笑，面容像是镀了一层金似的闪闪发光。“反正今天没啥事，我听听也无妨。”

基尔开心地点点头，进而讲述他不久前，其实就是在这段轮船旅行中见闻的故事。

“一个半月前，也就是这段旅行开始不久，我开始厌倦特等舱灯红酒绿的生活。我得说特等舱内部豪华极了，走进里头你都不会觉得自己是在一艘船上，而是一座什么名门望族的城堡里。

“你大概能猜到里面每天的生活是咋样的：数不尽的聚会，上流人士的交流，高脚酒杯成天被撞得砰砰作响，你随便问候下撞上的人，对方都会给你报上好几个头衔‘牛津名誉博士’‘耶鲁大学教授’‘著名新闻杂质编辑’...

“我的头衔当然没有他们那么多，当然，至少我现在的头衔是这样。但他们并不在意，我想你只要表现出一副受过极高教育的样子就能在那里混得挺好。我猜我有张好脸，或者有副好形象，因为罗德他们只允许我带那些昂贵的高档西装上船，或者我过去也和足够多这种人打过交道，我有经验。不管原因如何我其实在那里挺受欢迎，我无论在哪里，总是有几个人簇拥到身边，抱着各种各样的目的。很多女士都爱和我聊天，好笑的是很多男人也喜欢这样...”

“你就为了给我讲述你这两个月的风流韵事吗？”罗维不耐烦地打断基尔，“这算哪门子好故事？”

“你别着急！”基尔被罗维这么一说，自己也有点急了，“这只是铺垫。我到后来产生了逃避的念头，想躲着那些人，还有那些繁重的社交。所以，我决定在一段时间内都不再去那个金碧辉煌的宴会舱。想要逃避这一切，整艘船上最适合去的地方就是底层的咖啡馆。只要闲得慌，我就像一条狗似的独自一人到那儿去。那儿充斥着退伍中校、退休法官和领养老金的教授们的苍白身影，他们像幽灵一样，在馆内安安静静下棋、打牌。咖啡馆的窗帘总是盖着、室内照明灯光是绿色的。简直了，恍惚间你真觉得这里是一座鬼屋。我每天像一只牲畜一样，循规蹈矩地坐在角落的一张小桌子边”

罗维渐渐沉浸入基尔描述的那个阴间般的咖啡馆里，除了基尔时不时把自己比作畜生让他忍不住想插嘴，但他始终没忍心打断基尔。

“我每天在那儿点一杯咖啡，像个傻子一样坐在那里，但有时候我也会像这样读新闻，其实也没什么好读的，你能读到的也就是媒体想要你读到的东西，但这些东西有多少是真实的谁也拿不准，不过我扯远了。

“我左边总有几个鬼一样的退伍军官或退休法官在下棋，他们下棋的时候竟能不发出一点声音；而我右边老是坐着一位年事已高的先生，他瘦骨嶙峋，总是在看杂志，抽雪茄。他有时会抬起头来，好像在追踪某个回忆，接着又继续看杂志。有一次他在一本杂志上发现了一幅古希腊雕塑的照片，竟开始用变形的手指轻柔地、一本正经地抚摸它，他发现这一举动被我看到了，还挺生气。

“几周里，我们互相没说过一句话，但很默契地每天都去那儿:我像个傻子一样坐着，他读无止尽的杂志，吞云吐雾。如果不是一次机缘，我们或许要维持这种状态直到那件事发生，这次机缘说不定还要多亏你。有一天，我把你寄给我的那本西西里杂志捎到了咖啡馆。什么？哪本？最新的那本。

“我坐在老位置上欣赏这本杂志，那位老先生突然开口说话了:‘对不起，先生，不过我想知道能否看一下你的这本杂志？我是西西里人，二十年没回过那儿了。’‘请吧，请看吧。您知道我的...一位朋友，他就是西西里人，呃，算是西西里人。’

“我莫名其妙的发言没有引起他的疑虑，因为他压根不在乎我说什么，他说话温文尔雅，但非常冷淡，对他来说我或许还不如一只苍蝇，可能就是漂浮在咖啡馆浑浊空气里的一粒灰尘。他浏览了一番这本杂志，然后把它还给了我。

“我对他说:‘我还有一些这样的杂志，实际上我可以把它们都带来---’‘大可不必，’他打断我，‘假如西西里还像我在的时候那样，我就想象得出那儿一切都很糟，三千年来一贯如此。’”

假如这句话是基尔本人说的，或者北方人、其他任何一个外国人说出来的，罗维会怒火中烧；但这句话由一个西西里人说出来，罗维甚至会认同他。

“他起身要走，我站起来，向他介绍了自己，他含糊地回复了一个名字，然后戴好帽子离开了。罗沙里奥，这是他的名字，但只给我一个名字有什么用？我对他的了解仍趋近于零。我向服务生打听罗沙里奥是何许人，他竟吃惊地看我，告诉我那可是意大利公认的当代最著名的希腊学者之一。

“我又捣鼓起我的平板，往搜索引擎打这位教授的名字，他在业界的确很出名，因为网络上有关他的信息很多。他出生在卡塔尼亚一个贫穷的小商贩家庭，学习希腊语毫不费劲，令人吃惊。他靠奖学金完成大学学业，27岁就获得希腊文学教授资格。他发表了几本专著，是新德里、东京、哈佛等等所有名字如雷贯耳的大学的名誉教授，他的荣誉我一天都说不完，但我要一一说出来你也听得烦。总之，维基百科对他的总结是‘民族的骄傲，文化的灯塔’。

“你想想，我正重新拾起对希腊语的兴趣，现在知道每天坐在我旁边的正是这门高深学问的最高代表，颇为飘飘然。我像个小学生一样对这位瘦教授产生了一种崇敬和羡慕的感情。

“后一天我不再带着那种百无聊赖的态度坐到老位子上，教授坐下来时我毕恭毕敬地跟他打招呼。他觉察到我态度的转变，颇为愤慨地说:‘先生，从你的行为判断，这里的某些蛆虫告诉过你我是谁了。忘了它吧，连你在高中学过的古希腊文的动词不定式也一同忘了吧，如果你还记得的话。反倒是说说你是谁吧，你昨天介绍自己时一带而过，我又不像你一样爱四处打听，何况这儿肯定不会有人了解你。’

“我告诉他我在维也纳的大学当教授，教哲学。为了让他放心，我说高中从未学过古希腊文，小时候倒接触过，但从未精通。他似乎很满意我的回答，因为他微微笑了:‘谢谢你告诉我这件事，这样更好。我讨厌跟那些自以为博学而实际上一窍不通的人说话，我大学的同事们就是这样。他们最多知道这一语言外在的规则和变化，但从未理解其精华。说的也是，他们从来没有机会听人说古希腊语，又怎么会真正理解它的精华呢？’

“骄傲总比假客气好，但我当时想他是否太夸夸其谈了，因为他自己和他可怜的同事们听见古希腊语的机会是一样的，也就是一次都没有。他后来问我几岁了，是否成家。听完我的回答后，他倒劝起我成家来:‘赶快结婚吧，你们这些人要延续下去的唯一办法就是传宗接代。’你们这些人，你们这些人是谁呢？除他以外的芸芸众生吗？他自己结婚了吗？据我所知没有。他把自己从凡夫俗子中抽离出来，为了显示自己超凡的志向和清高吗？明明他有能够正当结婚的机会！”

基尔说到这里时的语气颇为激动，罗维在其影响下手不禁攒紧了椅子扶手。

“这些琐事谈完后，话题转到西西里。他很久没回去过了，最后一次回去只呆了五天，是为了古典戏剧之类的事，在锡拉库扎。他问我是否经常去那里，让我跟他讲讲西西里。他说:‘这是一片美丽的土地，尽管上面住着某些蠢驴。天神曾经在那里住过，可能每年八月还会来住一阵子。’

“我们于是谈起永恒的西西里， _谈起岛上的自然物，内波罗蒂山上迷迭香的芬芳，梅利利城的蜂蜜的味道，谈起怎样在埃纳欣赏被五月和风吹得层层翻滚的麦浪，谈起锡拉库扎周围的古迹，也谈起了巴勒莫：六月份，某些夕阳西下的傍晚，空中弥漫着一阵阵柑橘花的芳香_...

“教授有五十年没在西西里长住过了，但他对某些细节的记忆准得出奇：‘海，在我见过的所有的海中，锡拉库扎的海最绚丽、最富于浪漫色彩。你们可以毁坏一切，但不能毁坏海。’”

罗维听得出神，基尔却突然停顿了一下，然后问了一个和他讲的事情似乎毫不相干的问题：“你吃过海胆吧？罗维。”

“当然，其实我们附近海里的礁石上就爬有大堆这玩意儿。怎么了？你想尝一尝？我们改天可以划船出去抓一些，它们活动缓慢，好抓极了，我们这里凡是海边长大的小孩都能抓。”

“这不是我突然提起海胆的意图，不过这不失为一个好主意！”基尔露出温和的微笑，“我们谈了很久，教授后来提到他对海胆的喜爱，这是他在家乡最美好的回忆之一。”

罗维感到困惑，这位饱读诗书的教授竟像个小孩子一样对味道并非十分鲜美的海胆垂涎欲滴。

“我们仍旧每天都见面。聊得不多，他只顾看书和记笔记，偶尔和我说几句，但一开口便抑扬顿挫或者盛气凌人。我渐渐觉得他已经对我产生了好感，就像一个老处女对她的小狗会怀有的那种感情。老处女知道小狗愚笨无知，但有狗在身边，她就可以对这只什么都不懂的牲畜高声诉说她的哀怨；但如果小狗不在，她会感到郁郁不乐。我觉察到这一点是因为有一天我很晚才去咖啡馆，进门时看到他骄傲的眼神在怔怔盯着门。

“一个月后，我们从内容空洞的对话转到了畅所欲言。他有一天突然问我：‘你，年轻人，为何会天天到这个魔窟一样的地方来？我相信头等舱不乏能够引起你们这些人兴趣的东西，你头脑简单，但光凭这副皮囊就能轻而易举揽来娘们儿。你只要在那里转几圈，你们那些肮脏的欲望便可立即被满足。’他接着说出几个维也纳风月场所的具体名字，我不禁笑了，因为他这样的人竟会知道这些地方，我问他咋知道的。

“‘经常到教务委员会转转就能知道。不过相信我，这些就是我知道的全部。我从未去过这些地方，也从来不像你们一样恣情纵欲。’教授没有夸张，从他的言谈就能知道他在性方面极度抑制，而这并非因为高龄。

“我笑着告诉他：‘事实上，教授，我躲到这儿来就是为了逃避那种生活。维也纳那几个地方我路过几次，但从来没进去过。因为我并不感兴趣。其实，我算是一名条顿骑士。’‘所以你是一个基督徒？’他似乎对我的这一身份产生了兴趣，接着滔滔不绝地对这个宗教作了些轻蔑的评论，那架势真像一位专门和教士作对的学者。他自鸣得意地说这解释了我为何不去那些风流场所，因为我被‘训诫’约束着，但这也仅是一种必须不断努力的外在的自我约束，我心底仍保留有那种下流的肮脏的欲望，宗教就是如此虚伪。

“我忍不住反驳：‘可是，教授，我不是因为什么训诫而不去寻花问柳，事实上，我有很爱的人，这个人占据了我所有心思，导致我无法接受逊色于他的其他欢愉。’这句话触动了他，我不知道是因为他听到我爱的人是个‘他’还是什么其他原因，但他不再像先前那样据理力争，他让我说说这个‘把我迷得神魂颠倒的肉眼凡胎’。

“我于是讲起自己的故事来。我和所爱之人相识的时间与我和西西里结缘的日子一样久，因为那个人就是西西里人。我认识他于懵懂的年纪，但我自然地被他吸引。我用我这个脑子能想到的所有华丽的词语描述那人的美丽，仿佛他就是个真正的天神。但教授丝毫不为所动，甚至有点不屑。我和那人只有断断续续的友谊，甚至不清楚对方是否对我抱有同样的感情，我没勇气问。后来纷扰的世事终于把我俩完全分隔，尽管每隔一段日子机缘总会令我俩重逢。

“‘他过得很苦，’我告诉教授，‘他经历过的痛苦和耻辱几乎就跟西西里这座小岛见证过的一样多。我自己过得也不咋样，在难熬的时候，我就瞅瞅他过去送我的东西。他送过我很多东西，并不是什么值钱的玩意儿：珊瑚、贝壳...他有大把这些东西，因为他有的是时间下海，但他不知道我把他送给我的每样东西都珍藏着。这么说或许挺变态，但每次触摸这些东西，我觉得仿佛就在触摸他，接着我会想他会变成什么样的人，因为我们分离的时间总是很长。下次相见时他还会认出我吗？我还会认出他吗？甚至，我还会喜欢现在见到的那个他吗？但他一直没变，这一点也和西西里惊人相符！除了他变得更加美丽了。苦难和折磨没有扭曲他的人格，当然这使他披上了粗粝的外壳，有时还狡猾，他认为世界无可救药，但内心仍然渴望世界变好；他愤世嫉俗，但从没忘记怜悯他人。’

“教授问我后来有没有鼓起勇气询问那人是否爱我，我回答有，答案我也知道了。他没有问那我为啥还没结婚，也不表现出同情的样子，只是愤愤地说：‘基尔伯特，你可以爱上法国人、英国人、埃及人，哪里的人都好，为什么偏偏爱上西西里人。如果你喜欢的是西西里的女孩，那还不打紧，西西里有的是长得跟天仙或半天仙的女人，可你偏偏喜欢男人！一个西西里男人！也就比爱上一个那不勒斯人好一点，相信我吧，对于任何一个还有点荣誉感，还有点血性的人来说，生为那不勒斯人是一场灾难！’”

罗维嘴角微微上翘，表情却极为可怖，太阳穴上暴起的青筋仿佛都可以看清里面流动的静脉血液，但基尔好像并未受其影响，依旧四平八稳继续他的故事。

“‘可是教授，您不就是西西里人吗？’‘西西里人，都是海员（marinai）！’我不明白他的意思，于是问：‘您是说西西里人都爱四处漂泊吗？但他并不如此，他热爱家乡，尽管去过美国，但总的来说他不爱远游。’‘愚蠢！我的意思是见风使舵！我们知道自己在这个世界所作的决定绝不受改造世界的愿望支配。航海（navigare）这个词常被用作比喻，意思就是顺风转舵，因为个人的力量改变不了政治的风向。西西里有一个方言喜剧演员乔万尼·穆思科，当墨索里尼问他是不是法西斯党员时，他的回答就是他是个 ** **海员**** ！’

“真正了解教授的意思后，我笑着回他：‘这就好比一个饱经风霜的船长，从主观愿望上当然想在平静的海面上航行，乘着顺风奔向正确的方向，但他总是准备好去适应无论哪一种实际起作用的条件。他唯一的目标是安全抵达目的地，而不管气候如何。’

“教授听完后一言不发，过了一会儿他说：‘你是个好小子，基尔伯特。’他没说更多的东西，尽管我觉着他想说更多，他走到我跟前吻了吻我的额头，向我道了别。

“自从这次长谈，我和教授的关系愈加亲密，至少我这么觉得。虽然他盛气凌人，但我其实挺喜欢他。轮船抵达威尼斯的时候，我偶然得知城里的一家餐厅有今天才从热内亚运来的新鲜海胆，我费尽心思劝教授同我到那家餐厅进餐。他答应后，我就开着意大利酱借我的小汽车上路了。我的开车技术给教授留下了深刻的印象：‘我很高兴你不是意大利人，基尔伯特，否则的话，如果我们不幸在路上碰见一个穿裙子的美人，你一定会转过头去，我俩一定会被墙撞得头破血流。’

“那是我第一次见到教授开口大笑，他看着摆到面前的海胆，说：‘这就是你一直盘算着的？你们这些人，奴性十足。’尽管他这么说，但脸上笑得像朵鲜花。‘您放心吃，今天早晨它们还在热内亚中湾呢。’‘谢谢你，基尔伯特。可惜它们不是从我们南边的海打上来的，没有缠上我们那儿的海藻。不过你已经尽力了。这些无拘无束的海胆当时肯定在热内亚海湾冰冷的礁石上打瞌睡。’他是那些认为利古里亚海滨就跟冰岛一样的西西里人中的一位，而德国人却认为这里是热带！

“教授大口大口吃着，但越来越沉默，吃完后，他呷了一口葡萄酒，竟有两滴泪珠从他眼角滑了下来。他偷偷抹掉眼泪，头转向餐厅的玻璃窗外说：‘南边的太阳已经很晒人了，大量海藻长了出来。月明如水的夜间，鱼群冒出水面忽隐忽现，在闪闪发光的海面上嬉戏。而我们却坐在这里，面前是臭烘烘、没有生命的一片河水，听见的是一对对情侣仿佛临终前的痛苦呻吟。’

“他陷入了沉思，好像又在追踪某段记忆，猝尔又开始提问题：‘你去过奥古斯塔吗？基尔伯特。’‘我们曾经驻扎在那儿，没任务的时候，会三三两两划着船，在海湾清澈的水面上荡漾。’听完我的回答后他又沉默，然后愤愤地问：‘伊佐海角北面有一个盐田，盐田后面是一座小山，山背后有一个小海湾，你们这些愣头小子去过吗？’‘当然去过！那是西西里最美丽的地方。海岸很荒凉，对不对？空旷一片，一座房子也看不见。正对面，在一片变幻无穷的波涛那边，矗立着埃特纳山。从这个方向看去，埃特纳山最美丽、宁静、雄伟，真是一座神山！人们在那里可以发现西西里一个永恒的特点： _她呆然地蔑视天命，拒绝为太阳的畜群提供牧场。_ ’

“教授看着我，过了一会儿才说：‘你是个好小子，基尔伯特。现在，把你的车开过来，我要回去了。’

“归途中教授仍旧沉默，但回到船上时，他邀请我到他的屋里坐坐，我欣然答应了。他屋内东西不多，桌面上叠着几本希腊戏剧的剧本，墙上挂着几幅古希腊时期雕塑的巨幅照片，全是上乘的摄影作品，就连我这两只眼睛也能看出来。地板上摆着几件古代的双耳陶罐和大口酒坛，上面画着被绑在桅杆上的奥德修斯和因为让俘虏逃脱而撞礁赎罪、以致粉身碎骨的一向以歌声诱惑海员触礁的美人鱼。‘全是胡诌，基尔伯特，谁也逃脱不了她们的手掌，即使侥幸逃脱，她们也不会为这种小事自尽的。另外，她们怎么可能会死呢？’

“桌上摆着一个普通相框，相框里是一张老照片：一位二十左右的青年，几乎一丝不挂，头发蓬松卷曲，表情志得意满，是个少有的美男子。我奇怪地在相框前站了一会儿，以为自己明白了，其实压根不是那么回事。‘这个人，基尔伯特，就是以前、现在还有将来的罗沙里奥。’我转身看他，这位可怜的瘦削的希腊文教授，在年轻时原来像天神一样英俊。

“他邀请我品尝他的葡萄酒，味道很好，产自塞浦路斯。喝过酒后，他开口：‘你知道吗？基尔伯特，不管怎么说，我挺喜欢你。你不是西西里人，但我发觉了，你和某些优秀的西西里人一样，有能力把理智和感情结合起来。因此，我不应对你有所隐瞒，也希望为自己一些怪诞的行为作出解释，不然你会永远认为我说话像个疯子。’我赶紧说：‘确实您讲的一些话我不明白，但只因我头脑简单，搞不懂您的意思，这并不代表您说的话有问题。’

“‘随便怎么样吧！’他被我打断，有点生气，‘我打扰你的宝贵时间，邀你来这儿，是为了讲述一件事。事情发生在我还是照片上的那位先生的时候，1960年，对你来说，这像是史前时代，对我来说却并非如此。’”

罗维此时露出了一个微笑，那反应就如一个长辈听到处于青春期的孩子声称自己已明白了人世沧桑。基尔看到他笑，弹了个响指说：“我想我当时的表情就和你此时一样。不管怎样，他走到我坐着的沙发，挨着我坐下来。

“‘当时我20岁，发表了两本爱奥尼亚地区方言的小册子，在大学里引起了轰动，我在那一年开始为就职考试做准备。到那时为止我从来没接触过女人，说实话，在那一年之前和之后的日子里我都没接触过女人。你别露出这种表情，你们总认为我们西西里人老爱围着姑娘转，但我不是那样。我当时被一些宗教观念束缚着，没错，就是宗教观念。但我说的是当时，现在我没有宗教观念了，它们在这方面对我没用。我认为你会理解我说的意思。

“‘你，基尔伯特，能在维也纳教书，很可能是因为哪个当官的写了个条子，但你不知道为了争取在大学里教希腊文学，准备就职考试意味着什么。能把人逼疯。我需要拼命看书，除了希腊文，神学、哲学、古典文学这些学科全要来一遍，同时我还要为高中生补课，以赚取能让我继续呆在城里的几分钱。我可以说是只靠着黑橄榄和咖啡度日，那年夏天还发生了那桩祸事。

“‘那年夏天酷热，南边常常会有的气候。夜里，埃特纳山把积聚了十几个小时的热量散发出来；中午，摸摸马路上的栏杆能把手烤熟；马路在太阳下好像就要化了。我快受不住了，这时一位朋友救了我。有一天他看到我走在路上，嘴里背诵着希腊诗句，我都不知道背的是什么。我的样子令他吃惊，他知道我待在这儿准会发疯，还谈什么就职考试。他就这么把我送去了他在奥古斯塔的安静房子，而他去了瑞士，他很有钱。

“‘那儿确实完全不同，虽然也很热，但人们并不觉得难受。那座房子面前就是广袤的大海，远处的埃特纳山也不再显得那么可怕。港口一个人都没有，你跟我说现在仍是如此（其实不是现在了，不过我当时没打断他），景色美丽，绝无仅有。读诗不再是一种煎熬，我坐在小船上，朝空旷的海面大声读希腊文，每天如此。在大海和天空之间，我独自一人读着一本接一本希腊文书，它们对我不再是重重障碍，而是一把把通向未知世界的钥匙，在这个世界里古老神明的名字重新在海面回荡。

“‘八月五日早晨六点，我照旧早早划小船到充满卵石的礁石群间。太阳已经升起来了，我在隐蔽的礁石丛中朗读诗句，突然感到有东西压迫我身后船沿的一角，我转身察看，一个上半身赤裸的女孩在船边看着我，她咧开嘴朝我笑，那是一种纯野性快乐的笑，我们的笑总是带着其他东西——善意、怜悯、讥讽，但她的笑就是笑。这种笑是她令我神魂颠倒的第一种东西，向我展示了业已遗忘的憩息的天堂。

“‘我以为她只是附近住着的来游泳的女孩，于是蹲下去向她伸出双手，打算把她拉上船，但她推了一下船沿，以一种奇特的力量立到了海面上，她的下半身是一条鱼尾。她是一条美人鱼。她伸手抱住我，身上散发着一种异香，仿佛海的气息，一种少女的令人销魂的气息。她开始说话，这是除了她的微笑和香气以外，令我更加销魂的第三样东西，她的声音。美人鱼的歌声，基尔伯特，是不存在的，人们听后都要销魂的音乐只是她们说话的声音而已。

“‘她讲的是希腊语，我费很大劲才听得懂。她是诗歌与雄辩之神卡利奥佩的女儿，听到我在讲一种与他们很相似的语言，被吸引过来。她说传说都是假的，她们不会杀害任何人，只会给人们以爱情，她让我把她带走。我挨紧她，注视着她微笑着的双眼，划船到岸边。我把她抱起来，走进树荫中。她热烈地吻我，她的吻和你们世俗的吻比起来，就像葡萄酒和淡而无味的水相比。

“‘我和她一起度过了三周，这是怎样的日子。在她的怀抱中，我同时享受到最高形式的精神爱和一种不受任何社会影响的纯真的爱。细节我不作更多描述，说了你也无法理解，和她交合时，我体验到的是一种与动物发情不同的喜悦和温柔。’

“‘事实上，我想我可以理解。’我打断他。他迷惑不解：‘基尔伯特，你还不明白吗？我描述的是一个不朽的躯体，你却还在想什么西西里人。’‘他不只是西西里人，他还是那不勒斯人，是卡拉布里亚人，他是亚平宁的靴跟，而他也是你。’我掏出钱包，从里面抽出一张小相片，递到他眼前。他看到相片上的人，显然知道这是谁，‘这就是我爱上的人。’

“他缓缓从我指尖取过相片，嘟囔：‘我在小时候见过他，可这可能吗？他会爱上凡人？是的，我现在能更理解你关于他说的一些话了，基尔伯特。我原以为你说的话一定程度上是顾影自怜的无病呻吟，但我现在知道它们都是事实。是的，他一直都没变，和西西里一样...’教授怜惜地盯着我这只和他一样爱上不朽躯体的可怜虫，人们可能以为一个人为他人而痛苦、处于同情或怜悯，实际上他却是为了自己而悲伤。

“‘不管怎样，我需要把我的故事讲完。我刚才说到，我和她在一起三周，但你不要以为我们天天黏在一起，她常常离开我，到海里去，回来时带着海里的物品。她只吃活的东西，她嘴里常常叼着一条血淋淋的还在蹦跳的鱼，或者她会用石头轻而易举地敲碎贝壳，把里面的蛤肉连着碎贝壳一起吞入腹内。但她喝我给她的葡萄酒，这种味道对她来说是陌生的，但她很喜欢。

“‘她什么文明都不懂，什么知识也没有，说起话来却感人肺腑，无论从那个方面讲她都不愧是卡利奥佩的女儿。她向我描述海底的生活，满脸胡子的海神和浅蓝色的洞穴。她对我说：你很英俊，又很年轻，现在跟我到海底里去吧，那儿可以摆脱痛苦，长生不老；到我的住处去吧，那位于寂静、黑暗的水山底下，有真正的安宁与静谧，有了这个住处，你就能进入忘我境界；我爱过你，请记住，当你疲倦了的时候，当你再也无法忍受的时候，只需到海边呼唤我一声，我会立即出现的，因为我无处不在，你要安眠的欲望就一定能实现。

“‘她还告诉我，她在延续千年的少女时代，曾经爱上过不少凡人：他们是希腊、西西里岛、阿拉伯和卡普里岛的渔夫。他们都接受了她的邀请去看她，有的立即去了，有的要隔上一段时间。只有一个人始终没露面：那是个十分漂亮的小伙子，有着火红的头发和洁白的皮肤。他们在地中海汇入大西洋的海口相遇，他身上有着比我那天身上散发的葡萄酒味更浓烈的气息。我想，他再也没露面不是因为他过得有多幸福，而是因为她每次去见他时他都喝得烂醉，他认为她不过是个普通的渔家姑娘。

“‘三周如一日，那个难忘的夏天很快就过去了，我却觉得经历了好几个世纪。这位热情的少女，这个暴烈的小野兽，只要一出现，就能打破一切传统观念和条条框框。她用那纤细的、常常沾满血珠的手指向我指出了一条通往永恒的安逸、也通向禁欲主义的道路。这种禁欲主义并非摒弃所有欲念，而是不能接受逊色于她的其他欢悦。我绝不会做第二个拒绝她的召唤的人，我不会拒绝我曾经有幸得到的那种欢愉。

“‘八月二十六日拂晓，暴风雨向我们侵袭。狂风呼啸，海浪带着狂怒击打礁石，她说伙伴在呼唤她去参加暴雨节，问我是否听到了。在暴怒的海浪声中，我仿佛真的听到了一些不同的声响。她跳入飞舞的浪花中，说：永别了，罗沙里奥。别忘了。’

“晚上告别教授时，他伸手摸了摸我的头。那之后我就再没见过他，因为就在两天后，轮船绕过亚平宁半岛，驶过西西里岛时，他掉进了海里，人们尝试过寻找，但什么都没找到。”

故事听完后，罗维显得难以平静，他询问基尔：“你说的事情不可能是真实的，对吧？”

基尔把平板屏幕正对罗维，上面仍是他之前看到的轮船事故新闻。罗维推开平板，靠回椅背：“就算真的发生了人掉下轮船的事故，那也不能证明你说的就是真实的。反正你肯定是从哪本希腊书上看到的美人鱼的故事，碰巧这个悲惨的意外发生了，你临时把虚幻和真实结合起来，编造了这个故事。”

“就当它是我编的好了。对于故事结局，你怎么看？”

“这是明显的开放式结局。罗沙里奥为了追随他的爱跳了海，但他是否真的抵达那个安宁的海底宫殿了呢？说不准那二十多天的经历都是他的一场梦，他也说过那段时间他几乎要疯了。就算他真的遇见了卡利奥佩的女儿，她也不一定真的会来迎接他。她声称传说在骗人，她们不会诱惑水手触礁，但她如何证明她没有在骗人呢？罗沙里奥说不定就是触礁身亡了。当然，结局还有另外一种可能，就是她回应了他的召唤，把他接到了永恒的住所。”

“分析得很好，但我想知道的是，你希望的结局是哪个？”

罗维沉默了一会才回答：“抛开一切合理性，仅从我个人的感情出发，我当然希望她回应了罗沙里奥的召唤。”

基尔微笑着看罗维：“我知道你会选这个结局。”

“说得你很了解我的样子。”罗维不看基尔了。

“事实难道不就是这样吗？”

基尔盯着罗维，后者绽开了一个纯粹的宛如天神一般的微笑。在基尔伯特眼里，他即为天神。


	2. Offshore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗维说的事情发生在一战期间。  
> 文中罗维对石油的看法是他自己的，不代表我的（所以请不要叫我虚伪的白莲花左派）。实际上我们生活中用的东西，有多少不是由石油直接或间接造出来的呢？我觉得作为享受它们带来的便利的人没资格去谴责它...

“我也想给你说个坐船的故事，”罗维站着，往自己柠檬水添上两块刚从屋里捎来的新鲜冰块，顺便为基尔那杯也添了两块，他坐回原来的位置，看着基尔，“我仍不相信你刚才说的美人鱼故事是真的，但不管是真是假，我都为那位掉海的西西里人感到难过。我的这个故事并没有那么悲伤，也没谁死了，顶多算是件倒霉的差事，但有一点我可以保证，它是完全真实的。你想听听么？”

基尔点点头，拿起玻璃杯，它带给基尔手掌心冰凉的触感，在这个季节给人舒心的感觉。基尔等待罗维说下去，不愿自己的声音打乱他的思路。

“事情发生在上个世纪，那时候我还在美国，给阿尔弗雷德干活，最初就是他的杂役，但后来成了他的厨师。这样的日子似乎不赖，我做着拿手的事情，工作也不累，但渐渐的，我意识到，给他做饭难道就不是他家的杂役了吗？意识过来后我又恢复到之前那种消极罢工的状态，心里想着我永远也摆脱不了给其他国家干杂役的命运了。

“这就是促使我接受那件倒霉差使的原因，因为这活儿能让我动起来，暂时逃离那一成不变的生活。还有一个原因是我从来没到过那儿，阿拉斯加，我只从杰克·伦敦的小说里读到过它，一个冰雪世界，午夜里有太阳，狗会拉雪橇。所以当阿尔说他要去那儿帮忙建挖石油用的海上平台，问我想不想跟着去时，我想都没想就答应了，连我们去到那儿后实际要干些什么都没问。回头想想，我要是问了，我就不会去了。

“你去过阿拉斯加吗？去过？那就更好说了。美国花很少的钱就把它从俄罗斯那儿买走了，因为俄罗斯宁愿把它卖给美国，也不愿英国把它夺走。但要我说，俄罗斯做了一笔好生意，因为我这辈子还没见过比那更悲惨的地方，它看起来就像是季节不对的塞斯特雷或其他滑雪胜地。 _天空很低，脏兮兮的，好像伸手就能摸到；风不大，但阴冷潮湿，教人心情很差；四周的草都是又黑又硬，像钻头一样。放眼望去一个人也没有，只有一些肥得像火鸡的乌鸦：它们看我们路过，不会飞走，反而用脚跳起舞来，像在嘲笑我们_ 。

“阿尔开着凯迪拉克去营地，我向他抱怨那儿的天气，说杰克·伦敦在骗人，也说他被伊万占了便宜。但他笑着说可这儿有石油。说实话，这对我来说并不算理由，因为所有人都知道，最终这东西是会耗完的，所以真的不值得费力去挖。他听完我的话哈哈笑起来，我敢说他一定认为我是个什么都不懂的傻子。

“他给我解释，有一部分阿拉斯加有雪和雪橇，但那在非常北的地方。这儿也是阿拉斯加，但差不多是一片顺着太平洋沿岸延伸下来的附属区域，像真正的阿拉斯加的一个把手。这儿也会下雪，现在正是季节，但他宁愿它不下，因为从各方面考虑这对我们更好。

“说话间，我们沿着盘山公路下到营地。有一整个团队在等着我俩：工程的设计师和工程师，还有一队阿拉斯加装配工，尽管他们中没有一个是阿拉斯加人。有一个人体形高大，操着浓重的俄罗斯口音，他说他是俄罗斯东正教徒，自从俄罗斯做成了那笔大交易，把阿拉斯加卖给美国后，这里还有一帮这样的人；一个人有意大利的名字，很明显，他不会是阿拉斯加人，他长得像个混血儿，后来和他们混熟后我才知道他是一个德国男人和一个巴里女人所生；还有一个红皮印第安人，阿尔告诉我这些人擅长爬脚手架，而且什么也不怕。

“工程师给我们各发了一个小册子，简单解释我们接下来的工作，这是我第一次了解我是被带来干啥的。我们需要组装一个二百多米高的井架，组装好后把它装上船，把船开到海上，运去一个不远的浅水区，然后让它立起来。我之前跟你说的坐船，就是这个意思，我们坐的是一艘拖船，它拖着一个两百多米长的钢铁巨兽。

“工程师给我们两天时间熟悉小册子里教的东西，然后我们就要回到营地，加入工作。他带我俩到海边看了那井架，我顿时感到一阵眩晕。它看起来就像鲸鱼的骨架，还没建好呢，就已经有二百五十米长了，为了让你有个概念，它就像两个圣彼得大教堂那么高，当然这时候它还是躺着，而我们要把它竖到海上，说起来容易！

“我想起阿尔弗雷德刚向我提这项工作时，那语气就跟在家里搭一个组合衣柜似的，他这么做或许是出于自信，但我认为事实是他tmd压根什么都不懂，他根本没搞明白我们要干些什么！我望着那个已经在生锈的庞然大物，因为海边雾很浓，铁一下子就会生锈，转过头去瞪着阿尔，他奇怪地看我，还没搞明白我为啥那么生气。我当时就跟自己说，我的点儿到了。

“你说的那个故事，那个西西里人说：‘你们可以毁坏一切，但不能毁坏海。’这很对，你知道为什么吗？因为海是变幻莫测的，我至今无法了解它的一切，但有一点我很清楚，它时时都在运动着。而我从小看到大的、那个西西里人嘴里的海还只是地中海，而我们当时面对的是太平洋，我实在不知道为什么那些探险者会给它起个这样的名字，因为它就是在平静时也一直在卷着浪！这就是为什么他们不能直接在海上把这平台建起来。”

“为什么？”基尔忍不住插嘴，“你说你们的工作是把这平台拖到海上，这代表这平台本身就能浮起来吧？那为啥不直接在海上建？它不是由钢铁做成的吗？”

罗维目瞪口呆地盯着基尔，好像基尔是一个热切但稍显迟钝的学生，打断了他原本很顺畅的思路，但他带着一种不耐烦的耐心回答了基尔的问题：“在阿维利亚纳湖或许可以，但那儿不会有石油不是吗？我说的是太平洋，而一个这么长的玩意儿，横在海上，即使是钢做的，随便一个海浪就能弄弯它。”

罗维停顿了一会儿，基尔猜他在寻找之前讲故事断掉的思路。基尔有些愧疚，但他没法不问问题，没法迫使自己不想弄清楚罗维他们到底是怎么完成这项工程的，这就像某种强迫症、或者职业病。

“而且就算它本身能浮在海上，我们也不是直接这么把它拖走的，”罗维好像仍没找回思路，因为他还在给基尔解释问题，“它被滑到两个浮筒上，浮筒其实是两个钢驳船，在我和阿尔到达以前，它们就已蓄了水，被固定在指定水域的底部。一旦平台准确到达其上方，他们就把水抽出来，让它们浮出水面，这样它们就能把平台托到水面上——”

“噢！这样就避免了平台被海浪拍弯！真聪明！”基尔又忍不住插嘴。

“是的，接着我们就可以拖着平台到浅水区，再次把浮筒沉下去，通过某种手段让平台用自己的腿立起来。”

基尔很想问他们是通过什么手段让躺着的平台立起来的，但他这次忍住了，然而罗维问：“你现在想知道我们是怎么让它立起来的，对吧？”

基尔热切点头，罗维站起来，走进屋内，过了一会儿出来时手里多了一只铅笔和几张白纸。他走回来坐下，挪动自己椅子挨近基尔，把白纸放到基尔眼前的桌子上。基尔想他一定是觉得反正思路已经被打断，还不如先满足这位急不可耐的学生的好奇心，为其好好介绍清楚这个平台；基尔还在想他闻起来真香。

罗维表现出一种很不耐烦的样子，但在为基尔讲解时却极其详细。他按比例大略画出井架的形状---一个梯形，二百五十米高，长的底边一百零五米，短的底边八十米，在这之上还有一整个复杂的架构；接着又粗略地画下了圣彼得大教堂，它的大小正好接近前者的一半。罗维的画很容易理解，他或许依旧抱着小时候的想法，认为自己画画不如弟弟，但基尔认为他很擅长画画。

罗维为基尔讲清楚整个平台的组成和各部分的用途，在确认基尔完全搞懂后，接着介绍他们还要继续装上什么东西，如何通过中控系统将平台准确无误地转移到蓄水的钢驳船之上，还有基尔最想知道的---平台是怎么自己立起来的。

“看到这一侧的三条腿了吗？”罗维指着草图说，“它们比另三条要粗，这就是精妙之处。我们把平台拖到指定海域，它们都安有阀门，我们的任务就是打开这些阀门，让空气出来，水进去，这三条腿承重后会慢慢带动井架倾斜、竖直，最后立起。这三截直径八米的圆筒，各长一百三十米，就和旁边画的圣彼得大教堂一样高。

“顺便说一句，你知道我一向不怎么喜欢教会，在圣彼得大教堂我很少祈祷，但我必须承认，他们完成了一个伟大的工程，尤其是考虑到他们在那时候所拥有的设备；但在那里，当那个精巧的设计在水里慢慢竖直、单独立起，我们都爬到平台上摔瓶子时（这是他们某种庆祝仪式），我是真的有点想祈祷了。

“你看，你的急不可耐不仅打乱了我的思路，还让我无意间剧透了结局，我得说我把这个故事讲得糟透了，但你不能光怪我---”

“不，很有趣！”基尔打断罗维，“我很有兴趣，也充分理解了它的原理。”

“恐怕后一点是前一点的理由吧？仅仅是这个平台引起了你的兴趣？”罗维略显无奈，基尔嘿嘿笑起来，“但既然都讲了，不管怎样我要把它讲完。

“之后我们就走了，我指的当然是我和阿尔。总工程师允许我俩先回旅馆两天，熟悉那本小册子，但那之后我们就要住在营地。我坐回阿尔的凯迪拉克，他开上盘山公路。我一路沉默，还在想这个困难重重的工作，老实说，在那个时候，我仍然不相信它能够顺利完成，我喜欢海，但同时它又是我最害怕的东西之一。

“到了某个时间段，我恍惚觉得自己看到了三个太阳，最初我以为自己是被今天的事情吓着了，但定睛仔细看，还是如此:中间的太阳模糊不清，它两边分别挂着两个小太阳。我把它指给阿尔看，看得出他紧张了。过了一会儿，天突然暗了下来，旋即下起雪来。雪下得很大，起初是像粗面粉一样的小颗粒，后来变得跟核桃那么大。情况明显在变坏，我们的车还在上坡，可引擎听起来明显越来越吃力，我已经开始害怕，因为车子要是停了，那就够我们受的了。

“现在问一句，你以前干过什么特别蠢的事情吗？”

基尔回答干过，但他不明白为何罗维要问这个。

“我也是，干过许多蠢事，但我觉得没一件能比得上阿尔当时干的那件。我们的车疯狂打滑，唯一能做的就是挂着二挡，不能踩刹车，不能踩油门。但阿尔弗雷德是如何选择的？他看到一条笔直的公路，踩上了油门！车子这时像个士兵一样，来了个漂亮的向右转，面朝着山岩壁的方向，在离悬崖0.3米的地方停了下来，只剩下雨刷在疯狂地来回摆动，在挡风玻璃上挖出两个嵌在雪里的小窗。这个造型真不赖！

“我们当然下车了，看看能不能做些补救。两个后轮都陷进了沟里，阿尔找出千斤顶，我找了些石头，试着把它架起来，但不行。这段时间里，雪下了好几寸，并且越下越大，那时天也快黑了。我们把千斤顶留在外面，回到了车里，因为车子后来把千斤顶也压牢了。这时只有听天由命，坐以待毙，等着黎明到来。还好车里还有些汽油，可以把发动机和加热器都开着，这样就能睡觉了。

“最重要的是不能丧失理智，但你应该懂我的，我当即就丧失了理智:我又哭又笑，感觉自己快要窒息了。我说我们应该趁着还有点儿亮光，跑回营地求助，阿尔带着很少有的严厉口气告诉我死了这条心，因为营地在十几公里之外，而天马上就要全黑了，我们现在出去，在这荒野里会跟两个瞎子一样找不到方向，再加上这场雪！他是对的，而且他是我老板，但我差点就要往他胃上来几拳了，因为我觉得我们这么惨就是他不经思考的鲁莽行为造成的。

“他忍不住双手抓起我外套的两边领口，好让我冷静下来，于是我冷静下来了，那是他第一次让我害怕，当然那不会是最后一次。想到我要和他一起被困在车里一个晚上，我就焦虑，于是我试着睡觉。

“在那种高度紧张的情况，我竟然真睡着了。我做了一个梦，梦里面是同样的冰天雪地，只有一个人在黑暗的森林中缓慢前行，他的腿深深陷进雪里，走过的足迹瞬间就被落下的飞雪掩盖。那个人不是我，而是你。你穿着军装，但我搞不清楚那是哪个年代的军装。不过，就算你经历过所有那些最糟糕的战场，但实际上大部分都和我扯不上关系，意思就是，你最困难的时候，我从来不在你的身边。所以我又怎么会了解你身上的军装来自哪个年代呢？

“在黑夜中，军装左肩胛部的位置有一摊暗色的东西，你的左手像木偶的左肢一样毫无生气地耷拉着，你走得很慢，而且越来越慢，嘴巴不停吐出白色的雾气。终于，你体力不支倒到了雪地上，雪疯狂地落下，没过多久，就把你整个埋了。

“我醒了，感觉自己眼睛和脸都是湿的，我才知道我哭了。这时天已经全黑了，只能看见密密麻麻的雪花在两个车灯照出的光路里疯狂打转。我抹干眼泪，转头看阿尔，他睡着了。在这样寒冷的暴雪夜，我们的车横在山路上，离悬崖只有0.3米，里面的人却睡得跟两头死猪一样。

“我觉得车灯比之前更暗了，所以看了看油表，把车灯给关了，跳出了车。走出去我才发现雪几乎就要没到车灯的位置了，我努力将车的位置牢记在脑子里，然后开始步行。你知道那是上世纪初，所以我们不可能有手电筒，但在那样一个夜晚，我怀疑手电筒能否派得上用场。我唯一的办法就是沿着岩壁往下走，我知道自己在下山，而营地在山下。

“一开始，情况还不是很糟。我告诉自己，我说到底只需要走十公里，如果是从山上直接滚下去，路途就更短了。我还跟自己说，你想来阿拉斯加，你想看雪，现在都达成了，你应该开心。但十公里走得就跟五十公里那么长，因为每走一步，雪都会没到膝盖。虽然在下雪，我却开始流汗，心脏猛跳，我上气不接下气，总要停下来喘气。

“我火急火燎想回到平地，可一旦到那儿，我就不知道该往哪儿走了，黑漆漆一片，我又没有指南针，就算有，我就是把它凑到鼻子跟前，也看不清指针。之前，我唯一的向导是斜坡，可斜坡走完了，我现在不知道该怎么办了。我之前认为阿尔很蠢，但我现在认为自己或许更蠢，相比起来，阿尔情况还好些，至少当人们找到他时，他不会被冻成条鳕鱼。

“我被恐惧打倒了，而恐惧是头丑陋的动物，我觉得我从来没经历过比那更害怕的时刻，即使后来想想，我经历过很多那种时刻，一些时候情况甚至更危险。但那时，一片黑暗，我独自一人在一个位于世界尽头的国家；我想如果我摔倒了，失去意识，雪就会埋了我，四月融雪之前都不会有人发现我。我又在想你，在那里我常常想你。

“你喜欢跟人们说你那些精彩的时刻，大概也喜欢把它们写下来，但很少提及困顿的时候。但我终究是听你说过一些，尽管你是拿它们当玩笑来讲，我从来没觉得它们好笑。总之，这一次我觉得自己有点像你，你也曾独自一人，在雪里迷路，尽管你早就是个优秀的军人了。你曾告诉我，那时你只想在雪地里坐下来等死，但你振作了起来，一直走了二十四天，才走出敌军领地。所以我也开始振作。

“我振作起来，对自己说，唯一的办法就是动脑子。我想出了这样一个办法:如果风是把雪吹向车子的方向，那就意味着它是从北面来，那是营地的方向。换句话说，我只能希望风没有改变方向，然后一直往风里走。也许我不能马上找到营地，但我会慢慢接近，至少，我能避免像只开灯后你看到的蟑螂一样原地打转。与其站在原地被风雪打磨成冰雕，还不如一直逆着风走。

“我算幸运的，在走了好像有一个月那么久后（尽管天从没亮起来过），我虽没找到营地，但我渐渐意识到我在穿越铁路线，轨道当然已经被雪淹没，但铁路两边的栅栏还有上头一点露出来。就这样，我沿着栅栏一线，逆着风，找到了营地。

“后来的事情很顺利，他们有一辆用于紧急情况的半履带车，那是一头六吨重的怪物，履带有一米宽，所以它不会陷进雪里，而且爬上四十度的斜坡跟闹着玩一样。我们马上回到那里，找到那个地方，把阿尔挖出来，他处于半睡半醒的状态，或许已经开始冻僵了，但我们反复用力晃他，给他灌了一杯酒，还给他揉搓、按摩，后来他就没事了。

“他们在营地给我安排了一间小屋，我做的第一件事就是再要一本工程指南，我先前那本注定要在那辆凯迪拉克里过冬了。我累得要死，立刻就睡着了。那天晚上我只梦见了暴风雪，有一个人在夜里的寒风中穿过大雪，在梦里，也不知道这个人是我，还是你。

“不过，早上醒来的那一刻我就想起来有一个困难的活儿等着我去处理，我在营地住了下来，花了两天时间静下来读小册子，跟工程师讨论细节。阿尔在获救第二天就生龙活虎了，恢复时间比他那套沾满冰水的衣服干掉的时间还快。第三天，我们开始工作。

“第一件事是安好千斤顶。就跟汽车用的千斤顶差不多，只是更大一些。你知道我不喜欢听人使唤，但你可以想象得到，这份工作不是一个人可以完成的。所以我们有的忙了，那场暴风雪后，天气又变得非常好，只是有时会降雾。我们进展良好，在这段时间内互相了解了大家都是什么样的人，因为我们彼此不太一样，尤其是我们都是外国人。

“东正教徒体壮如牛，干活利落，一看就是专业的；之前说的那个德国意大利混血儿，我觉得他更像意大利人，因为他跟我一样挨不住冻，干一会儿总要停下来，摩擦手掌，但他又比我胆大，因为有时为了取暖他会跳上跳下，而后来到了塔顶上时他仍这么干，看得我直哆嗦；值得注意的是那个印第安人，阿尔告诉我，他来自一个猎人部族，这个部族没有留在保留地给游客们表演，反倒搬到大城市里给摩天大楼擦玻璃，他祖父和父亲还在这么干。这人有些奇怪，从来不笑，看起来很呆板，但其实他是有头脑的，干起活来像猫一样敏捷。

“我们花了三天时间架好千斤顶，然后就开始把平台往海里推。我之前给你解释过，平台的移动是由一个控制室操纵，它的一举一动都被控制室监视着。阿尔调好控制装置，平台就以每分钟半米的速度往前移动。我久不久会跑出去看它移动，你不会想一直坐在控制室里的，那儿很无聊。在大雾中间，隐隐可以看到平台在向前移，像山一样大，像蜗牛一样慢。你要凑近了才能看到它移动，但那是相当壮观的景象，这让我想到千军万马迫近而无人可挡的场面，想到岩浆冲出火山淹没了庞贝，然后我开始想家。

“一切都进行得很顺利，平台没磕没绊地到了那个水域。”

“是时候把浮筒弄上来了！”基尔兴奋地喊。

“不行，先生。”罗维微微笑了，“这时海边起风了，把雾吹散，但也掀起了浪。我之前说海会给我们带来困难，但少说了接下来这一点---潮汐。这是月球对海水的力量引起的现象，地球把月球死死绑在了身边，月球反过来又搅动着地球百分之七十部分的喜怒。我看到有几个人表情发生了变化，他们一定也是海边长大的，接着我们几个有经验的就像猎犬一样嗅着空气，皱起鼻子，知道情况要变遭了。小册子里也写到:如果浪打到0.6米，就不能立井架了。事实上眼前的浪比0.6米要高得多，所以我们暂停了工作。

“一停就是三天，阿尔和他的工人们就用喝酒、睡觉和打牌打发时间。我受不了一直喝酒，因为我怕喝醉，它会使我陷入一种羞耻而无能的十分不愉快的状态，我没有完全丧失清醒，却能感觉到自己站起来的能力在削弱，因而总要为必须从长凳上站起来的时刻担忧。但我利用这段时间教会了那帮家伙玩briscola。”

“你就没想过到附近逛逛吗？”

罗维又是目瞪口呆地看着基尔，说:“因为我跟你讲过了，那样的一个地方，还刮着那么大的风，没有人会想出去的。

“海面平静下来后，我们开始给浮筒抽水灌气。从表面上看，要它们把一万三千吨的重量抬起来是不可能的，但仅仅两天时间，平台就浮在那儿了。我们套上救生衣，上了拖船，把船开出去，将被两个浮筒托起来的平台拉在身后，就像拿缰绳牵着奶牛去市场一样。我起初有点害怕，阿尔和那个印第安人像圣人似的没有一点感觉，但其他几个也很害怕。

“因为我们是在一个纵横交错的海峡间前进，周围是一大片星罗棋布的岛屿和沙洲，有些地方很窄，平台只能勉强挤过去。我一想到万一平台卡在这里会造成的后果，就浑身冒冷汗。但领航员很聪明，也懂路，他要多平静有多平静，用无线电和其他领航员说话，起初我以为他们在讨论究竟该走哪条路，但他们其实是在讨论棒球赛。

“我自己的恐惧也很快克服了，因为这些拖船是大机器，尽管坐着不舒服（它本来也不是观光船），但它们很结实，设计精良。它们能给你带来某种非凡的力量，因为它们是用来拖那些比它们大很多的东西的，而且没有任何风暴能够阻止它们。我站在甲板上看了一会儿风景，但很快厌倦了，因为景色始终一样，海水是铅色的，而且一定很冷，会吓跑我们这些南意大利游泳爱好者，我实在不明白食堂给我们吃的那些虾是怎么活下来的。食堂总是给我们吃这些虾，有些是煮的，有些是炸的，但都一样难吃。

“于是我走下甲板，到船舱里去参观，我其实很乐在其中。夜晚来临的时候，船停了下来，他们像在军队里一样给大家分定量的食物，但食物其实不赖，除了他们把浇了果酱的虾当餐后水果呈上来以外。然后我们爬上吊床睡觉，它们晃来晃去就像哄婴儿睡觉的摇篮，所以我们很快睡着了。

“早晨，我们驶出了那个海峡迷宫，再开大概20公里就到了那个地方。那里装有灯和浮标，所以就算有雾也能找到。我们把平台与浮标系在一起，这样在作业的时候它就不会漂走了。我们接着要把浮筒的排气孔打开，让它们沉下去一点，然后把它们拖走。我说我们，其实只有我和红皮印第安人。阿尔原本只让印第安人独自去干这事，但我坚持要跟着去。

“他们说印第安人是受海洋影响最小的人，我有点不服气，但原因主要不是这个。如先前所说，我起初以为阿尔弗雷德提起这份工作时那种自如的态度是由于他的愚蠢，但后来我发觉他是故意表现成这样的。因为他知道若当即告诉我这活儿有多难，我绝对不会跟他去，但他希望我跟着去，不是出于什么美好的友谊的意愿，只是他认为如果我亲自来阿拉斯加，体验到谋生多么艰难后，我就会乖乖干好我杂役的工作，并为此而感到满足。我感到不服气，就有了想证明自己的念头。

“当我跟印第安人下到小艇时，阿尔脸上仍是提醒我尽量不要添乱的表情。小艇开到一个浮筒边，印第安人没有任何预兆地跳进了海里，感觉是一瞬，我就听到了放气声，我把浮筒和平台分开，印第安人没让我帮忙就爬回了小艇。到另一个浮筒时，他突然问我想不想下去，我没想到他会问这个，但我点了头。

“你知道做自己不喜欢做的事是什么感受，但你要逼着自己去做，因为一件事要是非做不可，你就得去做。我按照印第安人的指示去找排气孔，我花了比他多得多的时间，但总归打开了气孔。我卯着劲游上去，他把我拉上小艇。‘干得不错。’他对我说，嘴角轻轻上扬。有那么一刻，我甚至觉得衣服上的海水一点都不冷了，尽管只是那么一刻。

“接着就是检查平台，打断那三条较粗的腿上的阀门外的安全锁链。不知道你是否记得，这些阀门是为了让水进到里面，为腿部增加重量，阀门由远程无线电操控，但外面的安全锁链要人工打开，其实就是用蛮力把它们锤断。我从来没干过这样的活，但我又自告奋勇上了小艇，其他要干这事的还有东正教徒、混血儿和印第安人。

“我换上了我能做出的最坚毅的表情，爬上了井架的爬梯。全部检查一遍是漫长的工作，但它进行得很顺利，井架弯曲程度没有比预计更严重。接着就是用锤子把安全锁链锤断，所幸海面看起来很平静。但奇怪的是，我感觉平台在动---一上一下，一上一下，非常轻，就像摇篮一样。我开始觉得胃里翻江倒海，努力跟它做斗争。或许我本来可以战胜它的，如果我没有恰好看见我的半个老乡---那个混血儿的话:他两手抓着两根支撑柱挂在那儿，就像十字架上的基督一样，正从八米高的地方往太平洋里狂吐。这是给我胃部的一记重拳。”

基尔捂住脸，艰难遏制住笑声。

“我们仍然完成了工作，但你知道是怎么完成的了。我本希望自己工作时能稍微动作漂亮点，我就不跟你说那些细节了，但我们看起来不像猫，反而像你在电视上看到的那种动物，我不记得名字了:它们长了一张蠢脸，总是在笑，爪子末端有钩，动作缓慢，紧紧攀着树干，脑袋朝下挂着。好吧，除了印第安人，我们仨给人都是这种印象。

“我其实可以看到阿尔还有其他那些站在拖船上的混蛋:他们没有鼓励我们，反而像猴子一样拍着大腿嘲笑我们。但从他们的角度来看，他们一定没错:他们看到一个活了一千多年的家伙，把套筒扳手挂在皮带上，好像自己是某种骑士，倒挂在架子上，吐得就跟个奶娃娃一样。这一定是个壮观的场面。

“所幸的是，我对这部分工作准备得比较充分，我还为此排练过。所以，除了没有那么潇洒，我们花了比小册子指示的时间多了十五分钟以外，工作完成了。一回到拖船上，我的晕船症状就消失了。

“工程师开始操控无线电，壮观的仪式就此开始。他一个个按着按钮，像按门铃一样，只是除了我们的呼吸声，什么都听不见，而我们呼吸时就像惦着脚尖一样。到了一个时刻，平台开始倾斜，像一艘即将沉没的船。它的斜率越来越高，平台的顶端在往上抬，最终，它站了起来，激起了许多水花，连拖船都跟着晃动。它停住，看起来像一座岛屿，但它是由我们造的岛屿，我无法代表其他人说什么，或许他们什么也没想，但在当时那一刻，我有些想哭。

“不是因为井架，而是因为你。那个泊在水中央的金属巨兽让我想起了你，它看起来那么雄伟，但它是多少人经历了多少努力、排除了多少困难，才立起来的。它在那儿抵御着太平洋的浪涛，但我想到在这之前，随便一个浪花或者一块礁石就能弄弯它。我想到你现在或许也受了伤，因为欧洲在打仗，一个涉及整个欧洲的战争，仅有我一人置身事外。我想起我要来阿拉斯加的真正理由不是雪，而是我想让自己至少看起来更有用---”

“战争并不使一个人更有用，”基尔打断罗维，“一个人只有在看到自己创造的东西成长，横梁接横梁，句子接句子，一步步接近目标时，才会觉得自己有用。但战争不会创造东西，它只会破坏前人呕心沥血创造出来的东西，毁灭一切。罗维，你的工作，还有其他许许多多的工作，教会我们追求完整，用我们的手和整个身体思考，拒绝向倒霉的日子投降。在这样的工作里，我们都能测试自己，无须仰赖别人的测试。而战争必须分出胜负，你必须让另一个人流血才能确保自己的胜利。”

“但在其他人都吃不饱穿不暖的时候，我仍能安安稳稳做些可以让自己感觉良好的东西，这不是更糟糕吗？因为说到底，我不是美国人，我是欧洲人，你不认为我也应该承受你们正在承受的吗？”

“没有人理应受苦。罗维，如果现在再到阿拉斯加去，你还会认得出你帮忙立的这个井架吗？”

“我想可以。”

“那我们做个约定，将来有一天，我们应该一起去看看。”

罗维显得很高兴，但他说:“可它只是一个挖石油的平台，不是很优美。”

“那是你参与创造出来的，怎么会不美呢？你看着它，你会想，也许它存在得比你还长久，也许某个与你不相识的人会使用它。或许，你会回去看它，它看起来会很美，它只有在你眼里是美的这一点也不那么重要了。你可以对自己说:‘也许换个人就完不成这样的作品了。’”


	3. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近读到的一句话：西西里自己都无法形成对自己的印象。

“坦白地说，我很嫉妒阿尔弗雷德，因为他有机会和你一起见证一座庞然大物的诞生，它绝对是其设计者的得意之作，而且它至今仍在太平洋上立着；但我又有点生他的气，因为他曾让你陷入过那样凶险的境地，呃，或多或少有他的错。不过，在那个漆黑的暴雪夜，你竟然想起了我，这倒令我很惊讶。你在描述这段时，我立马想起了另一件事，事实上这件事就是我接着想给你讲的故事。”

基尔总是这样急不可耐，罗维想，从他给罗维的故事做评价的方式也看得出来，他把感受堆在一块儿讲完，甚至在罗维讲故事的当口，就已经在打算接下来该给罗维讲个什么故事了。

基尔对罗维故事中提到他自己的部分的反应，比罗维意料中要平淡，他应该更得意些，毕竟那时罗维眼前一片漆黑，失去了方向，内心充满恐惧，而那么多可以想的人，可他偏偏只想基尔伯特。不过，基尔的反应也没让罗维有多惊讶，因为基尔从不觉得他俩的关系是用来给他沾沾自喜的。

“这个故事发生在很久以前，在西西里，是件小事，你或许记得，但我希望用我的视角来把它带回今天!”基尔笃定地说，他热切地看着罗维，脸因为要讲故事的迫切欲望涨成了粉红色，像是憋不住了。

“那就请讲吧。”

“别急!”到底是谁急啊？罗维想，基尔接着竟先问了他一个问题，“你记得在西西里的海边，你曾经给我们提过建议吗?就是在夜晚临近，一旦光线变暗，我们该怎么做?”

“我们应该立刻回到小船上，奋力向海边划桨。我当然记得，因为它至今仍是有用的建议!“”罗维一反常态，自信地回，“”西西里某些地区的居住者不异于猛虎野兽，如果我们停留在陆地上，他们很可能趁着夜色从山上下来抢劫或者杀掉我们。对于海盗也必须保持一定的警惕，因此在晚上出来行动时应选择离岸边不远的地方停靠，既让——”

“既让陆地上的强盗无法靠近，”基尔接下话茬，“又让海盗觉得水位太浅不便接近，将二者都拒之门外。对吗?”

罗维点头，基尔继续说:“我都记得!你会这么清楚当然是因为经验，你必须知道。但请原谅，我后来为这找到了另一种解释，它更浪漫，但或许离事实更远。那些突兀的石块，会让外来游客猜测后面是否有盗贼出没，在西西里岛的希腊人眼中，却是《奥德赛》中独眼巨人的家乡，他们强壮有力，吞噬人类。西西里岛充满了关于神、半人半神、妖怪的传说，并不仅仅是古代想象力的功劳，人们对自然的畏惧也是塑造这些形象的原因!”

“算是一种解释，”基尔的解释让罗维想起了他很久之前的一位上司费德里科，他现在躺在帕勒莫双子教堂的巨大石棺里，至今仍有人传颂着他七百年前创造的一切。他的墓前有人献花。罗维盯着基尔，“但你不是要说故事吗？”

“你怎么比我还急，罗维!”基尔咯咯笑了笑，但很快继续讲下去，因为事实上他本人也着急，“这当然和我要说的故事是有关联的。你还记得我给人的第一印象吗？当然是指你刚认识我的时候。”

又一个问题?如果基尔这么做是想吊起罗维的胃口，那他似乎成功了。罗维叹口气，不假思索迅速回:“德意志人，声音很大。”

基尔显得有点失望，他旁敲侧击地问:“就只是这样吗？我难道没有给你一种感觉，好像我天不怕地不怕?“

“是有这种感觉，你倒是不害臊自己把它讲出来。”

“那还不是因为你没把它说出来，不然我为啥问你这个问题?”基尔有点无奈，“总的来说，我认为我是勇敢的。我敢在战场上与敌人厮杀，也不怕顶撞教皇。谁要是敢叫我一声小鬼，我可以把他打得满地找牙。但是，我其实是有害怕的东西的，至少在那时是这样。黑暗，罗维，那就是当时小小的我唯一害怕的东西。

“当然不是指普通的黑暗，不是说我害怕楼梯道里的黑暗，或者会害怕在黑漆漆的营地里守夜。会让我胆战心惊的是一种特殊的黑暗，一种仿佛可以吞噬一切的黑暗，确切地说，我害怕西西里的黑夜。对于年幼的我来说，西西里的黑夜就是一个深不可测的大口，不是说它比其他地方更黑，但我总觉得，那些楼房隐蔽的角落间隙里，都有怪物在对我虎视眈眈。你先别笑!我可能是被那些传说给影响了，就如先前提到的，西西里总是不乏这类关于神和怪的神话故事——”

“一定是费德里科拿这些传说来吓你了。”罗维插嘴。

“不，他没跟我说多少，大都是我自己从书上读到的。你一定想知道，既然我害怕，为什么还要读它们？”

“就和那些怕鬼但非要看恐怖片的人同一心理吧?想找些刺激。”罗维猜测。

“或许部分如此，但大部分原因，我认为还是它们的确使我着迷。本来，我读它们时也是半信半疑，没有完全当真；但当我真的来到西西里，尤其是见到你以后，我才意识到天神是确实存在的。再加上西西里野外风光的影响。

“你知道，埃特纳火山周围遍布被岩浆划下的一道道路沟，火红色的看起来就像大地上的伤口；田间道路的两边都是些不知从哪儿来的黑色碎石，边缘锋利，沾满灰尘；离火山更近的地方，能闻到硫、灰尘和燃烧物混合的强烈气味；有些地方甚至能看到还在冒着泡的滚烫岩浆，让人联想起天神开创世界的时候；一个几近干涸的碳酸小湖，却流传着众神的铁匠海法斯特在湖底熔炼地下矿物的传说，湖表面的水泡是被海法斯特掳走的珀尔塞福涅的眼泪；还有岛上随处可见的美杜莎的铭牌和形象，这些都令初来乍到的我愈加相信，这里便是神明与妖怪的家园。

“所以在西西里，我夜里总尽量与大伙儿一块儿行动。在万不得已必须独自一人走夜路的时候，我总是边匆忙赶路，边忐忑地祈祷圣母护佑。但有一回不一样，而在这之后则完完全全变了。这一回发生了什么?你猜猜看?”

能让基尔克服恐惧的事件，必定不同寻常。罗维猜:“你是看到哪位圣人，甚至是圣母本人显灵了？说不定就在那些黑黢黢的巷子或石阶，你认为会突然伸出一只巨大的魔爪的地方，冒出了一束光。”

基尔咯咯笑起来:“并没有发生什么奇迹。你记得腓特烈二世在弗贾（Foggia）命人建造的一座行宫吗？石柱、神龛、雕像和喷泉皆在其中，城墙外的编年史作者只能猜测里面进行的庆祝活动、奇迹和隐藏的秘密。腓特烈从那里开始了他的巡视之旅，召开大公会议，启动军事征程，甚至进入令他惊讶的德国。在宫廷传说中他被比作东方国家神话中的国王。

“在腓特烈的所有伟大创举中，仍旧潜藏着一颗童心，他不断派使者到世界各地征求著名学者的答案:关于灵魂不死，关于几何、医学及天文问题，关于鸟类的飞翔，关于风形成的原因和导致火山爆发的力量...他写过一本著名的书，有关猎鹰，在书的前言部分，他这么写到——写书的目的是为了展示万物原本的面目。简而言之，他要对当时整个时代傲慢自负的世界观提出质疑。

“他曾通过各种科学试验来检验古代作者的论断，他尤其喜欢观察鸟。骑士团在弗贾的宫殿做客期间，腓特烈二世常邀请我们到树林里打猎或观察鸟类。我们当然不是唯一被邀请的，皇帝无论去哪儿，后面都会跟着一个几百人的车队，就跟史书记载的那些古罗马皇帝一样。马车上装满了金器和银器，后面跟着行吟诗人、杂耍演员、音乐家，在他周围则是一整个宫廷的达官贵人，还有学者，跟着是来自世界各地的珍禽猛兽，最后是负重马匹，带着各种资料和图书。

“这些野外活动通常从早进行到深夜，白天猎取了足够的猎物或者看够鸟后，他们会以共享打猎成果或讨论新发现为由，宴会至深夜。就是在这些宴会之夜，我经常要在深夜赶回那个金碧辉煌的宫殿，但在此之前我要经过那些黝黑的丘陵和幽暗的石阶。尽管害怕，我仍总一个人回去，我总是坚持不到宴会结束，我对那些阿拉伯女奴的舞蹈兴趣不高，尽管她们每一个都美得跟天仙似的。再者这些宴会通常要一直进行到东边天际泛白。

“你很少参加腓特烈二世的这些活动，总是待在宫殿里，你的理由是外面太热，事实上西西里的夏日的确很热，我想唯有真正体验过的人才能理解，那种烈日笼罩下的酷热，周围的一切仿佛都在散发热量。

“但有一天，你也坐在腓特烈二世那架镶嵌宝石的马车上，我看到你时非常兴奋。我原本跟在骑士团后面走着，但很快走到了你们的马车旁边，好像被某种无形的力量指引着。我有的没的跟你说话，腓特烈二世很友好地请我坐上了他的宝贝马车。

“那天的日程是打猎，这是我擅长的。于是出现了这样的情况，我一整天奔跳个不停，像只不羁的狗崽；而你常常是悄悄坐在一旁，像一只落水的小猫。我想这可以解释为什么我俩当时并不是关系很亲近的朋友，尽管我俩在宫殿的房间就面对面。

“我在树林里和你打过几次照面，每回都爱给你传授点打猎的宝贵建议。就拿使唤猎鹰和猎犬来说吧，我和腓特烈二世饲养的这些动物的关系很好，可以说跟亲自照看它们的养鹰人和养狗人相差无几。在我的介绍下，你也很快获得进一步接触它们的机会。事实上你那时很开心。

“我们躲在灌木丛里分享各自的经验，我教你如何打猎、怎么通过鸟叫声辨别鸟类，后者是从腓特烈二世那儿偷学到的；你给我介绍生活经验:如何从上司那儿捞到假期，如何保护好自己的钱袋子...你甚至告诉我，在给客人找钱时，要尽量找散钱，如果是一百或者五十这样的钱票子，保准他一分钱都不给你，但也不能太散，不然得到的就太少，二十里拉最合适，这样保准你每次都能得到一枚甚至是两枚银光闪闪的钱币。我听得津津有味，尽管我俩谁都不是酒馆或者饭馆的跑堂。

“我们就这么一会儿分享着经验，一会儿又被上司叫走：你面带不屑但顺从地跟腓特烈二世走开，而我急忙跑回萨尔扎身边。就这样，夜徐徐降临了。

“越来越多人躺到宴会坐席上或者依偎进女奴怀里，在酒和情欲的酝酿下，面颊绯红。腓特烈二世兴致很高，他临时编了几首诗歌，在几个音乐家伴奏下大声吟唱了出来。每首诗歌都获得群臣的极力赞赏，也不知道他们是在拍皇帝马屁还是真心佩服。

“夜幕笼罩下的树林不再像白天一样炎热，甚至吹起了凉爽的晚风。许多人的眼皮都耷拉了下来，我也感到困倦，昏昏欲睡。我心想是时候离开了，离开这个热烘烘的酒池肉林，回到宫殿里去，孤零零一个人。就在这时我想起你，你说不定也不乐意继续待下去，我可以建议你和我一起回去!

“我走到腓特烈二世的宴席找你，但你不在那儿。‘真不巧,’腓特烈二世告知我，‘罗马诺前脚刚走，你就来找他啦。’‘他回去了？’我问，在得到腓特烈二世肯定的答复后，我惊讶地再问，‘一个人走的?’‘是的。’‘在大半夜?!’

“腓特烈二世打量了我一会儿，然后呵呵笑着说:‘基尔伯特，这是他的地盘，他认识这里的每一条路，就算是闭着眼，他都能走回宫殿。’

“虽然腓特烈二世对你的安危太过放心了，但他放松的态度舒缓了我对你的担忧。同时，我对你更加佩服了，因为你敢一个人走在西西里荒凉寂静，说不定还潜伏着魔物的黑暗中。这更坚定了我认为你是天神下凡，至少是半神的想法，我想，你一定是被神灵护体，魔物压根接近不了你。

“但我很快又紧张了，因为这意味着我必须自己走回去了。我告别了上司和腓特烈二世，匆忙地往宫殿走。我急忙走过荒凉的石堆，干枯的丘陵，一路上没见着一个活人，这是当然的，聪明的西西里人不会擅自在夜晚外出。我回到幽静的街道上，这儿仍是只有我一个，除了恐惧如影随形。

“我穿过广场和大街，进入那神秘的石级和黑沉沉的小巷。那段幽暗阴森的斜坡一直是我的噩梦，每次爬上它，我都觉得它要把我引向一口黑黝黝的、向我倒盖下来的深井，在夏天的夜晚，都不禁让我脊背发凉。但这条黑道我必须走，因为这是通往宫殿的唯一道路。

“如过去多个夜晚一样，我深吸一口气，踏上石阶。突然!我觉得自己看见什么了!一团黑影，书里讲的都是真的，妖怪的确存在!

“我本能地放慢了脚步，握紧腰上佩戴的剑，哆嗦着靠近黑影。黑影动了一下，把我吓退了一点，但我听到了哭泣声，小孩的哭声...

“我靠近黑影，仔细端详了一下:教廷的白色袍子!我没有看到你的脸，你瑟缩成小小的一团，双手捂住脸哭泣，紧紧压住脸孔的小手掌窒闷了呜咽声。我叫唤你名字，用手推了推你。‘谁欺负你了，罗马诺大人?’

“你抬起挂满泪珠的小脸蛋，直瞅着我说:‘我走不了。我怕...’‘害怕吗？’我问你，‘你怕什么？罗马诺大人。’‘我怕，’你重复道，‘这里黑得很...’

“我放声笑了，像个大人一样。‘怕什么，你不是认识这条路吗？你比谁都熟悉这条路!’你不回我，只是轻轻幽咽。‘别哭了，快站起来，我们一块儿走!’我搀起了你的手。手牵着手，我们慢慢地沿着石级往上爬...黑暗渐渐吞噬了我们。

“‘黑洞洞的，’过了一会儿你说，‘什么也瞧不见。’你把身子挨紧我，脸转向我，我却看不清你的脸。‘那有什么!’我用响亮的声音回答你，‘我们认识这条路!’

“走完了斜坡，我们转进另一条幽暗阴森的小巷，才走两三步，就传来一阵轰响，像是几件金属制品落地的声音。你蓦地一惊，攥紧了我的手，往后一跳，我也被这突如其来的响声吓了一蹦。

“‘谁?’你低声咕噜。‘谁也没有，大概是野猫，被我们吓着了。’我们继续往前走。过了一会，哪家传来了叫喊声:一个男子汉正在和妻子吵架。我们悄悄绕了过去。稍后，一双黑手从我俩头上掠过，我们险些撞上了一坨大黑团。‘这是什么?’你哽咽着问我。‘木板车，’我冷静回答，‘装货的木板车。再拐一个弯就到家了。’

“我们拐入最后一条巷子。一束红光倏地刺破黑暗，照亮了我们，又很快消失了。那是酒铺的门开了又关了。我立即觉察到除我们外第三个活物的热乎乎的气息，卷着浓烈的刺鼻酒味在向我们靠近。

“‘跑!’我推了你一把，然后转身朝飞快接近的黑影亮出了剑，剑在我颤栗的手里摆动着，但一只小手坚定地握住了它们。你拉起我的手，朝宫殿方向猛跑起来，酒鬼在身后怒冲冲地直追。我们很快能看见护墙上的守卫了，你大喊他的名字，边跑边不停命令他快开门。

“我在你身后，被你拉着飞速奔跑。这才意识到，你原来可以跑得那么快。宫殿大门朝我俩敞开了，殿内的光芒洒向我们，我们飞奔着，我注视你现已清晰可见的侧脸，这才发觉，这一夜，我第一次忘却了恐惧。”


	4. Romeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗维讲的这个故事和两位男主人公关系不大，只是我自己想写。波兰诗人和作家米沃什曾说过，不应仅仅为了向别人述说自己的失望和内心的挣扎而拿起手中的笔，因为这是廉价品。这篇文就是类似的东西。

基尔坐在海边的一家餐厅里，他和罗维约定好中午在这里碰面，共进午餐。罗维今天需要干活，但仍然努力腾出时间来见基尔。餐厅客人很多，桌子一直摆到了靠海的路上，所以过往的游客只能从很窄的空间挤过。罗维为他俩预订了室内一个僻静角落的位子。

罗维走进店时，基尔扬起一只手招呼他，他看到基尔，微笑着朝基尔走来。非常诡异，不是说罗维笑得诡异，罗维的笑充满了活力、青春，所以基尔觉得诡异。

罗维走到基尔身旁站住，没有坐下来。他穿着工作时的服装：白色衬衫，打着黑色领带，衬衫下摆一丝不苟地塞进黑色尼裤里，熠熠发光的皮鞋。明显，他今天看起来很英俊。基尔注意到他头发上打了发蜡，基尔私地里想他其实不用梳得这么整整齐齐、油光闪亮，好像特意要讨好别人，那样反而更加俊美可爱。

罗维的声音打断基尔的胡思乱想，他的话更是令基尔身体一颤，基尔几乎没忍住要把他拽入怀里。“请原谅，不过您不觉得我们认识吗？”

“噢，我们当然认识，我们几百年前就认识了。”基尔答道。

罗维宛然一笑，说：“两个萍水相逢的人，一旦觉得彼此认识，这就意味着他们在以某种方式互相寻找。您不这样认为吗？”

基尔摇了摇头，不是因为他不认同这句话，只是他和罗维可不是什么萍水相逢。

“您没有说心里话，”罗维对他说，“请把您的手给我。不，左手。”

基尔无法拒绝他的要求，他任由罗维握住他递过去的手，他被罗维的温柔触摸感动了，同时也在心里嘀咕罗维是不是吃错药了。

罗维轻轻吻了吻基尔左手手背，说：“你有一双漂亮的手，你知道吗？基尔伯特。”

他接着狡黠地笑了笑，松开了基尔的手，坐到基尔对面。“预订桌子的时候，我已经点好餐了。”

“那太好了！”

“你觉得怎么样？”

“关于什么？”

“关于刚才啊！”

“啊！刚才啊。非常迷人，你很英俊，举止优雅，可以说你很适合这么做。没人能招架得住。”

“是吗？我很适合？用相貌和举止迷惑别人，甚至是欺骗别人。我猜很多北方人都有同样的看法，我们那不勒斯专产骗子。”

“不，我指的不是这个，我是说你很英俊迷人，但你不是不经常做出刚才的行为嘛？我想告诉你的是，只要你想这么做，你会发现你其实很能吸引人——”

“好了，你不要再紧张了，”罗维咯咯笑起来，“我知道你的意思。我之所以这么做，是为接下来要跟你讲的故事做铺垫。没错，我要接着昨天的游戏，给你说故事了。”

基尔胃口一下子上来了，当然，指的是听故事的胃口，他用来吃美食的胃口早已久等多时了。意大利面上来后，罗维微笑谢过招待，正式开始给基尔说故事。

“这是一个新鲜出炉的故事，因为我也是刚从别人那里听来。我干活的地方，今天来了一位老妇人，她有一个古老优雅的贵族姓名，当然现在不值一钱了。她出生时并不富裕，但十几年前，她的一位姑妈过世时，由于没有其他继承人，她姑妈把自己庞大的遗产全给了她。这位老妇人独自生活，事实上她从未结婚，她年纪很大了，还有点懵懵懂懂的，因为她把我认成了她年轻时爱上的一个青年。她一见到我，就喊我‘罗密欧’，没错，就跟那部浪漫的爱情悲剧里的男主人公同名。要我说，她和她的罗密欧的故事也是一出悲剧，但或许更像一部滑稽剧，要看你从哪个角度看了。

“我很同情这位老妇人，她从未体验过美满婚姻的滋味，现在独自一人，从罗马过来旅行，脑子也不清楚了。所以，我没有告诉她认错人了，反而撒谎说我就是罗密欧，我想，既然她直到今天都忘不掉罗密欧，他对她一定很重要，我暂时假扮他，或许会给她带来那么一点快乐。我猜她一定爱他，或者曾经爱他，因为她反复对我说‘你依旧那么年轻、英俊’。但令我奇怪的是，她有意在离我一定距离外坐着，带着一种警戒的态度。这引起了我强烈的好奇心，好在，她主动透露了我们，我是说她和罗密欧相识的过程。

“她坐在一个小编织椅上，我坐在招待客人的长沙发上，既然她不愿意我离她太近，我就坐到尽可能远的地方。她正襟危坐，极力想显示出她的高贵和尊严。但她对我，确切地说是对罗密欧讲话时，带着一种羞怯甚至是胆怯的态度，我当时认为这是热恋的表现。

“‘我心里很明白，年岁不饶人，我已经三十七岁了，’这想必是她认识罗密欧时的年纪，从她现在的岁数推测一下，那可能是五十年前发生的事了，‘即便是在我二十岁，所有少女最风姿绰约的年纪，我也不能算是漂亮。但那天，你盯着我看时，我第一次觉得，我或许并不是那么难看。’”

“‘我是在奥尔特站上的火车，一开始并没有留意到坐在窗边的你，或许我正忙着找空位。可能在你第三次把目光投向我这边时，我才觉察到你目光中的异样。当然你不是用无礼的，或者是咄咄逼人的目光看我，你在看我时也并没有比看其他人时停留得时间长。但我总隐隐觉得，落在我身上的目光与落到其他人的目光相比，多少有点异样，像是在表示某种请求，同时又流露出一种充满自信的希望。至少可以觉察出，你谨慎的目光中带着某种节制的兴趣。

“‘我回想不起来你是从什么时候开始瞧我的，但我清楚地记得，现在至少是第三次觉察到你的目光了。我的心不禁骚乱起来，热切地希望你把目光再一次从报纸上抬起来，可几乎是同时，这欲念就使我困惑。道理很简单，你很年轻，或许还不足二十岁。我心想，可不要弄出什么愚蠢可笑的事儿。我镇定心情，低头看向自己的手提包。

“‘我是一个严肃的女人，从不轻易听任感情支配，也时时提防陷入内心奥秘情感的陷阱。我不蠢，在考虑自己的境地时，不仅把自己当成一个女人，而且还常常走极端，以老处女自居。譬如现在，我就暗暗提醒自己，切不可成为那种轻浮的、被别人稍稍恭维就飘飘然的女人，徒然令人耻笑。你或许压根没注意过我，你看我的时候也跟看其他人并无二致，你可能仅仅是偶然看了我一眼。我甚至敢保证，我要是抬起眼来，一定会发现你在专注地看报纸，可我始终不愿抬起头来。

“‘但我终究抬起了头。却不料与你满怀期待的眼神撞了个正着。我顿时吃了一惊，愣愣地看着你，仿佛有什么话要跟你说似的，直到你对我报以微微一笑。你笑得那么温柔，就像是在帮助我解开这困窘的局面。但这微笑对我来说是这么突如其来，以致于困窘变成了惊慌失措。我慌张地站起来，走出了车室。

“‘在过道里，我立即意识到不应该如此草率行事，因为这种冲动的行为近乎于逃跑，甚至，很像是在对你发出邀请。事情正是如此。我完全不用转过身子——我的心砰砰直跳，感到一阵晕眩，浑身疲软，其实也无力转身——只需听到车室的门打开又关上，就能知道，你来了。

“‘我看向窗外的风景，强作镇定，心想再过半个小时就能到罗马，到时就能摆脱这危险的境地。当然，把现在的境况描述成危险未免言过其实，我确信你不敢公然采取什么冒失行动，可令我感到危险的是与你的冒失行动迥然不同的另外一种东西。或者说，是我至今不肯承认的我是一个老处女的念头。

“‘你走到我身旁站住。我低下头，看到你浅灰色的尼裤和闪闪发光的皮鞋。老天，我一年四季都穿同样的衣服，一件绒线上衣，一条苏格兰呢子做的裙子，哪能想到，我有一天也会像别人那样，碰上出乎意料的奇遇呢？还好，眼下还没发生什么意外，不应当头脑发热。不过你既然跟着我出来，想必会跟我说某些话。于是我等待着。

“‘可当你开口时，我仍禁不住打了个寒颤：请原谅，你不觉得我们已经相识了吗？我慌慌张张地否认，不知道是对自己慌乱的芳心的哀求，还是回答你的问题，或者是整个地对世上的事情表示看法。我的耳畔又响起了你的声音：那么您是住在罗马吗？我只是点了点头，竭力避免遇上你的目光。是在帕里奥利区吗，你追问。不，是蒙特萨克罗区，我回答，终于无法避开你逼视的目光。

“‘你年纪很轻，身材修长，英俊潇洒，和我比起来，简直可以说是一个美男子。不过请相信，我脑子里并没有把你和我联系在一起的想法。我猜想你是谁，过着怎样的生活，但你的外表没有提供任何暗示。我想，你或许是一个工程师，只因为我在十二岁时认识过一位年轻的工程师，他住在我家隔壁，我却悄悄对他产生了爱慕之情。那是我第一次爱情。

“‘我觉察到你正用询问的眼神凝视着我，所以抱歉地说我走神了。你柔和地、毫不在意地笑了，露出牙膏广告的模特才有的洁白牙齿。你告诉我，你小时候就住在蒙特萨克区，或许我们五六岁的时候，还一块儿在公园玩耍过呢！我突然觉得一阵心酸，痛苦地说：这是不可能的事，我的年纪比您大得多。

“‘不！你十分惊奇地大声说，依我看，您顶多二十六七岁。一缕淡淡的哀伤在我心头浮起，我连连说：大得多，大得多，我已经...你急忙做了一个令我始料未及的动作，把手放到我的嘴上，打断了我的话。你请我不要再说了，反问我年龄又有什么意义。你的行动令我感到诧异，因而你的手在我唇上停留了超出合理范围的时间，我才回过神来，轻轻推开了它。我羞赧地说我们不该这样。刚说完，我就后悔了，因为你的动作说不定只是一种友好的表示，而我的这句话却给它强加上了某种含混、暧昧的意思。我失望地感到自己无力应付眼下的局面，以致处处失误。

“‘可你似乎没有意识到我的错愕，也没觉察出我流露出来的那种老处女才会有的迟钝反应。你说：两个萍水相逢的人一旦觉着彼此相识，这就意味着他们是在以某种方式在互相寻找，您不这样认为吗？

“‘我摇了摇头，隐约觉得你要把我带进某种危险而虚假的游戏之中。事实上，我确信我之前从未见过你，我在试着保护我自己。但是，面对如此器宇轩昂、爽朗、充满青春活力的青年，我该怎样保护我自己呢？

“‘你轻柔地握起我的手，我却没有勇气抽回它。我清楚地意识到，像我这样的老处女，被一个年轻的美男子戏弄是十分荒唐可笑的事。我知道自己在这件事上表现得软弱，可奇怪的是，一种柔情蜜意压倒了荒唐和羞怯的感觉。我感到血脉充盈，真想搂紧你那细嫩的脖颈，抚摸你的面颊，然后请你立即离去。我又看向车窗外，好像要从那郊外的风景中找到安全的藏身之处。火车轰隆隆地往中央车站前进，朝亚尼奥河畔的山谷望去，已经可以清楚看到罗马市郊的高层住宅，对我来说，那里是一成不变的生活。

“‘您为什么要这样？突然间我听到你的问话。我转过身来，灼灼目光朝我射来，似要穿透我的心，我问：我怎么样呢？你说：我觉得您非常冷漠，缺乏热情和自信，看得出来，您是一位异常聪明、富于情感的人，您还这么漂亮——

“‘我一点儿也不漂亮，我颤动着声音说，几乎要哭出来。为了你，我多么渴望自己成为一个漂亮的女子啊，哪怕是短暂的几分钟时间。我暗自在心里说，请让这一切快点结束吧，可是一想到，再过一些时间，不管愿意不愿意，这一切都必将结束时，又不禁黯然神伤。

“‘火车渐渐接近终点，准备下车的第一批旅客进入了过道，经过我们身边时常常碰到我们，所以我们只能紧紧挨在一起。我十分恐慌，深知我们身体的接触已大大超出偶然的接触。你对我说：您应当更多地露出笑容，您为什么不试着笑呢？试着对我微笑吧。

“‘我仰头看着你，不由自主绽开了一个微笑。你立刻显得异常兴奋，连你的双眼都饱含亲切的笑容。你说：当您笑时，您的整个脸都仿佛绽放着光彩，显得愈发明亮，我多希望您能看到自己现在的模样啊！您为什么不觉得自己漂亮呢？

“‘我请求你不要这么讲，试着把你仍捏在手心里的左手抽回来。一个乘客从你身后走过，你趁这机会把身子更紧地依偎到我身上。霎时间我觉得自己完全变了一个人，纯洁无瑕和高贵品德都抛到了九霄云外，消逝的年华也不过是虚度的岁月。对于我来说，现在最有价值的东西是这样一种突然的、愚蠢的欲望。我希望这一刻延续下去，所以紧紧握住了你的手。我的心慌乱地跳动着，意乱情迷，你也觉察到了，热切地盯着我的嘴，好像要吻它。恍惚之中我感觉到了你热烈的吻，我却丝毫不觉得羞愧，或许以后我会觉得羞愧的，但不是现在，绝不是现在。

“‘火车徐徐抵达终点。你急忙询问我的电话号码，我只能用呆板、重复的不来回复你。但你多次强调，我们应该再见面。你请求我不要残酷地拒绝你，要我相信你，至少不要剥夺你再次见到我的机会，好向我证明你的真心。拥挤的人流把我俩推下火车，我依偎着你，温柔地捏着你的手。

“‘你仍不依不饶地乞求我，我告诉你：我只是一个小学教师。你奇怪地问：这就是您拒绝的理由吗？当小学教师是什么不光彩的事吗？我说：我在奥尔特城的一所小学教书，每天乘这辆火车上下班，如果您还想再见到我的话...不过，您不必许下诺言...

“‘你俊秀的脸上荡漾起愉悦的笑容，你笑着对我说，傻姑娘。傻姑娘，多么甜蜜的话语，对我来说，它听起来比我爱你要甜蜜几百倍。我满怀感激地盯着你，但你的表情突然严肃起来，你告诉我由于太过激动，你把包落到车厢里了。你逆着人流往火车里赶，回头恳切地喊我等你。我抑制不住激动的心情，无视周围还有很多人，大声朝你喊：我等着你。

“‘熙熙攘攘的人流朝出口走去，我满怀喜悦看着眼前已看过无数遍的热闹场面，深知我之所以这么快乐，是因为方才那不寻常的经历。这极其短暂的偶遇使我突然间发生了奇迹般的变化，完全变成了另外一个人。看来命运也把这份微小的常人幸福给了我：遇见一位知己，向他表示某种情意。当然，我还没有勇气把它称作爱情，但就算是爱情的开端吧。如果它逐渐发展充实，很可能彻底改变我的生活，我能拥有属于我自己的家庭。

“‘这种事并不稀罕，每天都有成千上百的妇女遇到它，但它来得如此突然，以致于使我又害怕起来。我害怕相信这是事实，害怕它化为乌有，变成幻影。我暗自做好最坏的打算，准备迎接一切可能的失望。譬如，你回来后，在街灯更清晰的光线下， 发现我并没有之前你认为的那样年轻漂亮。出于礼貌，你会把我送到三十六号电车的车站，然后不再见我。而我会在每天傍晚上火车时徒劳地寻找你，年复一年，日复一日。但我不会为此感到懊悔，相反，我会永远铭记你，感谢你今晚在火车上给予我的短暂幸福。

“‘我暗自笑自己愚蠢，又想起你唤我作傻姑娘。我的确愚蠢，像你责备的那样缺乏热情和自信，悲观主宰着我，在希望还未成真时，先想到失望。你告诉我应该更自信一些，试着多微笑。于是，我真的露出了一个温和的微笑。但意识过来，我只是在对空空的站台笑。一种不祥的预感攫住了我，我赶忙登上火车，几乎是用奔跑的速度穿过每一个车厢，但里面空空如也。我忧伤地打开手提包，本能地搜索着，顿时，我理解了到底发生了什么。我顾不得自己是一个令人生厌的老处女，歇斯底里地喊叫起来：我的钱包被偷走了！我的钱包被偷走了！

“‘铁路警察局的警官坐在办公室听取我的记述，露出通情达理的样子，但尽量抑制自己的表情，以免使事情显得滑稽可笑。对于他来说，这显然是个普通的案子，而且全部情况看来他已经很清楚了。整个案件发生过程中小偷狡猾地玩弄的游戏，一个三十七岁、样貌普通、头脑呆板的老处女，她诉说遭遇时支支吾吾、慌慌张张的神情，或许就是警官站在小偷一边的原因。

“‘是的，我清楚记得把钱包放进了手提包，我还准确记得，钱包里有刚发的工资，七万二千里拉，还有一张铁路月票。那青年是什么样的人？棕褐色的皮肤，头发卷曲，油光闪亮。他是哪一种类型的人？是谈吐粗鲁的乡巴佬吗？不，完全不是，他的外表很潇洒，谈吐像是很有教养的人。

“‘那些甜言蜜语和行动举止重新在我脑海浮现，如今都显得如此污秽不堪，令我无法忍受。而我当时的单纯脑子却把它变成了某种饱含诗意的东西，我不禁觉得一阵恶心。

“‘他多大岁数？警官问。嗯？多大岁数？看上去四十岁。我竭力试图维护自己的虚荣心和尊严，不得不撒谎。不过或许更年轻些，三十二三岁，我慌忙补充。不过幸好警官没有觉察到我的慌张，我不禁松了口气。

“‘警官从抽屉中取出一捆刑事卷宗，每一张档案上都贴着一个犯人的照片，一张正面一张侧面。警官说，这些材料中一定有他，他无疑是一个惯犯。警官开始一份份查阅卷宗，不时停留到某张照片上，回忆他办过的案子。他不时把照片递到我眼前，问我是不是这人。我觉得这些人长得都一样。

“‘但当他把又一张照片摆到我跟前时，我立即认出这就是火车上的那个青年。即使在刑事档案的照片上，仍保持着独特的潇洒风度，虽然带着兜售发油和牙膏的广告上的那种特点；青年的嘴角甚至挂着微笑，在这种场合，似乎给人厚颜无耻的印象。档案上注明姓名，罗密欧·埃斯波西托，那不勒斯，XX大街XX号。’

“我一股脑站起来，沉不住气地四下踱步，老妇人好奇地看着我，我显然打断了她的讲述。我那时或许应该更冷静些，但你知道我有时不太能把控自己。‘我为您的遭遇感到遗憾，’我真心诚意地说，‘但我们那不勒斯人并不都是骗子，相反，我认为——’

“‘不，不，’她打断我，‘你们当然不是，您怎么会认为我有这种想法？而且，您或许不相信，但我并没您想象中那样恨他。’他？我反应过来，疑虑重重地盯着老妇人，有种自己也被骗了的感觉。她平静地看着我，说：‘是的，我已经发觉您不是罗密欧了。我一开始的确把您认成了他，可在我讲述火车上的经历过程中，我意识到，您的确被我带进了故事里。如果您真是罗密欧，这绝不可能发生。您或许没有意识到，但您在听得最入迷的时候，朝您办公桌上摆放的那个相框里的银发先生看了几回，正是您这种饱含深情的表现，使我幡然醒悟。事实上，除了肤色，您和罗密欧一点不像，您比他英俊得多。’

“‘那您为何还要继续说下去？’我问她。她朝我温和地笑了笑说：‘可能一些北方人对您有些误解，但我一直都相信，您是一位很有感情、富有人情味的先生。今天亲身与您接触后，我还明白，您十分温柔。因此，我愿意，不，应该说是希望把这件尘封在心底多年的事情告诉您。’我不知道该说什么，她于是接着说：‘这个故事还有最后一点没讲完，您愿意把它听完吗？’我于是又一把坐回沙发。

“她从罗密欧的档案中获得了他详细的信息，包括出生年月，粗略推算了一下，他的年龄是二十五岁，仅仅二十五岁。刹那间，她觉得自己和他全都是值得同情的可怜虫，她恨不得在警官面前大哭一场，把此刻折磨自己的耻辱洗刷干净。她甚至感到应当咬紧牙说：‘不，这不是他。’警官又给她递了另一份档案，她已经无法否认了，只能睁着呆滞的眼，痴痴地念着档案上的名字：罗密欧·埃斯波西托。仿佛在念一个爱情的字眼：罗密欧与朱丽叶。

“‘小姐，您看呢？’警官见她痴呆的神情，平静地问。她向警官解释说，她没有充分的把握一定把钱包放进了手提包里，有可能在下车时，在混乱中把钱包丢失了。对，很有可能是丢失的。

“从警察局出来，她倒觉得如释重负。不过方才的经历又一次在她眼前浮现：青年在过道里搂着她，她紧紧地依偎着他，热切地希望成为他的人。这种欲望现在看来当然是令人羞耻的，然而却是极其自然的。妇女肩负抚育新一代的使命，而这离不开爱情。她当时追求的不正是爱情吗？然而这一切不过是骗局，青年在她依偎着他时巧妙地偷走了她的钱包。这场令人痛苦的游戏不仅使她人格遭到了羞辱，而且使她陷入失望，越发觉得自己是被摒弃的人。她，一个无能的老处女，人世间微不足道、渺小的一部分，将无声无息地永远消失。自然，这对世界来说实在毫无意义，在这世道上生命多如牛毛，无足轻重。而对于她来说，这意味着一切。

“她无所适从地在巨大的车站广场上徘徊。当然，她不是在寻找青年，不是的，他诚然很有可能混杂在人群中，或许在等待返回那不勒斯的火车。一个惯偷，以偷窃火车旅客为生。她很想给他写一份不怀恶意的信，仅仅是要求他返还她的火车月票。不过她最后决定还是不给他写信了，因为她已经记不清他的住址，只记得他的名字：罗密欧。

“在三十六号电车站台，她猛然想起她连坐电车的四十里拉都没有。不过这算不了什么。她决定徒步走回去。从车站到蒙特萨克罗区有多远呢？她从没想过，三公里，又或许是五公里，挺长的路程。没有任何人在等待她，无论是在家里，还是在别的什么地方。”


	5. Macho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要对葡哥说句对不起...  
> 斜体字引自《在逆光中---意大利文化散步》，作者是柏林人，这本书是他写的南意大利游记。

基尔拿着本由14世纪的卡斯蒂利亚王子堂胡安·曼纽埃尔所著的《典范录》，斜靠在床头，左边小腿翘到右边大腿上，十分悠闲地读着它。《典范录》汇集了五十一个醒世小说，是一部重要的中世纪著作。基尔正在读的这个故事勾起了他的一段回忆。

房间的门毫无预兆地被人打开了，罗维走了进来，基尔朝他笑了笑，又看回那本书。罗维走近基尔，先是坐到了他身旁，但很快跨起一条腿，穿过基尔翘起的二郎腿，整个身体挤进基尔的大腿与腹部之间。基尔顺势搂住他，而他只是把头搭到了基尔脖颈里，没做其他事。大概不想打搅基尔看书。

罗维在基尔怀里静静躺着，就好像睡着了一样。但当基尔终于把书放下，温柔地亲吻他头发时，他很快抬起了头，把嘴迎了上去。两人亲了一会儿。

松开嘴时，基尔托起罗维的脸欣赏了一会儿，然后问：“你还想听故事吗？”

罗维的呆毛变成了闪电状，他问：“真的吗？在这种状况下？！”

“是有理由的！”基尔咯咯笑了，又拿起那本躺在床上的古老手抄本，“看这本书时我就莫名觉得奇怪，因为它们给我种熟悉的感觉，后来我想起，里面的一些故事安东尼奥过去给我讲过。我们拜访对方时，有时聊到兴头上会互相分享有趣的故事，自己经历的、听说来的都有，你记得吧？于是我就记起了那件事。那次是我拜访安东尼奥的家，但故事的舞台不是那里，而是夜幕笼罩下的一个舞厅。说是舞厅，其实是个铁皮顶的大棚屋，门口的那盏被灯罩渲染成红色的标志灯和屋内喧哗的人声，让人大老远就能辨别出这里。圣丽塔舞厅虽然不起眼，却很实惠，因为那里不缺乐师、好酒和带劲的舞伴。所以我们爱去那里，这个我们一般就指我、弗朗西斯和安东尼奥。

“说到舞伴，谁都比不上你。你那时生理上来说还未完全成年，但外表已经接近青年的样子，不过看你当时的那副模样，还有那双眼睛，真叫人销魂。见了你，我晚上就别想睡着。现在是我第一次透露我那时对你的想法。当时的我说什么也不会相信未来有一天会对你说这些话，因为那时的我没这个胆子。事实上，那一晚发生的事让我觉得我是个十足的懦夫。”

罗维凝视基尔，却默不作声，基尔想他一定记得那晚发生的事，说不定并不想再经历一遍，但基尔决意说下去：“最开始，那一晚和平常一样，酒精、音乐、喧闹，你被探戈舞摆布了，与其他男人或者女人若即若离地舞动着，时而紧紧贴着对方，时而分开。你跳舞时十分随和，就算是和我跳时仍是如此，你仿佛能看透我的内心。这其实令我心慌，我总无法和你跳很久。

“你不知疲倦地在舞池中逍遥自在，我坐在几层人群之后的一个小桌边，安东尼奥陪着我。我们喝着酒，渐渐讲起了故事。

“我讲给安东尼奥的是一个神学家死后上天堂的寓言故事，这位神学家是梅兰希顿，他与路德合作过，对《圣经》颇有研究。这则寓言说，梅兰希顿死后，天使们为他准备了一个与生前一模一样的房屋：桌子、有抽屉的写字台、书柜，全都一样。他在那里醒来后，仍和生前一样继续写作，写了几天为信仰辩护的文章。他和往常一样，在文章里丝毫不提慈悲。天使们注意到他的疏忽，便派人去责问他。梅兰希顿说：‘我已经无可辩驳地证明，灵魂不需慈悲，单凭信仰就可入天堂。’他说这些话时态度高傲，不知道自己已经死了，也不知道他就在天堂。天使们听了这番话就离开了他。

“几星期后，家具发生了变化，房屋变得简陋而破旧，梅兰希顿的衣服也变普通了。他坚持写作，由于他继续否定慈悲，他给挪进了一间地下室，和其他神学家待在一块儿。他被幽禁了几天，对自己的论点产生了怀疑，就被放了回去。但他试图让自己相信之前经历的只是幻觉，于是继续推崇信仰，否定慈悲。一天下午，他觉得冷。他察看自己住的房屋，发现它和生前住的不一样了。房间堆满了杂物，有的小得进不去，而窗外的景色变成了沙丘。

“最里面的屋子有许多崇拜他的人，他们不断告诉他没有一个神学家的学问能比得过他，这些恭维话使他高兴，但由于说话的人没有脸，他最终对他们产生了厌烦，也不相信他们说的话了。这时他决心写一篇颂扬慈悲的文章，但他写下的文字在第二天就消失了，因为他言不由衷，写的时候也没有信心。他经常接见刚死的人，为自己鄙陋的房屋感到羞愧。为了让来客们相信他在天国，他和后院的一个巫师商量，巫师便布置了辉煌宁静的假象。客人一走，房子真实的鄙陋面貌就会恢复。据说后来巫师和一个无脸的人把梅兰希顿弄到沙丘去了，如今他成了魔鬼的仆人。

“安东尼奥听了这个故事很受感动，好像信以为真了。接着，”基尔右手指着书本中的一页，“他就给我讲了这里写的这个故事，它同样是一则寓言。说的是一位圣地亚哥的教长前往托莱多，请求堂伊兰教他巫术的事。堂伊兰殷勤地接待了这位教长，还把他留下吃晚饭。堂伊兰说已经看出他的身份是教长，有声望并且前途远大，但担心在教了他巫术后会被他过河拆桥抛到脑后。教长向他保证绝不会忘记他，以后随时乐意为他效劳。

“在这一点得到保证后，堂伊兰拉着他的手走到后院，说学习巫术要在僻静的地方。在这之前，堂伊兰吩咐仆人晚饭准备鹌鹑，但要等他发话后再烤。接着他打开了一块铁板，拉着教长沿着铁板下的阶梯走了下去。阶梯尽头是一间小房子，然后是一间书房，最后是摆放着各种巫术道具的实验室。

“当他们正在翻阅一本魔法书时，有人给教长送来一封急件，信中说他当主教的叔父病得很重，让他快回去。教长感到不快，一是叔父病了，二是他要中断学习。所以他写了一封慰问信让人带了回去，自己留下来继续学习。十天后，两个衣着体面的使者来了，见到他就匍匐在地，因为他的叔父去世了，而空下的主教职位由他代替。堂伊兰万分欣喜，他祝贺了新主教，然后，为自己的儿子请求空出来的教长一职。主教却说这个位置已经留给了他的一个弟弟，但可以另给好处。于是主教和堂伊兰以及堂伊兰的儿子三人一块儿前往圣地亚哥。

“三人到达圣地亚哥，受到了隆重接待。六个月后，教皇派来使者，委任主教为托洛萨大主教，并由他自行委任后任。堂伊兰听到消息后，提醒大主教以前做出的许诺，请求他委任自己的儿子作为后任。大主教说这个职位已经许诺给他的叔父了，但可以另给好处，提出三人一起去托洛萨，堂伊兰只好同意。

“三人到达托洛萨，受到隆重接待，还举行了弥撒。两年后，大主教被教皇委任为红衣主教，并由他自行委任后任。堂伊兰提醒他之前许下的承诺，为自己的儿子请求那个职位。但红衣主教说这职位已经许诺给他的舅舅了，但可以另给好处，提出三人一起去罗马。堂伊兰无法可想，只得同意。

“三人抵达罗马，受到隆重接待，举行了弥撒和游行。四年后，教皇逝世，红衣主教成为新一任教皇。堂伊兰吻了教皇陛下的脚，提醒他以前作出的承诺，为自己的儿子请求红衣主教的职务。教皇威胁要把他投入监狱，说他无非是个巫师，只在托洛萨教教巫术而已。可怜的堂伊兰说他准备回西班牙，请教皇给他一点路上吃的东西。教皇不同意。于是堂伊兰（他的容貌奇怪地变年轻了）斩钉截铁地说：‘那我只能自己吃烤鹌鹑了。’

仆人出来，堂伊兰吩咐他开始烤鹌鹑。话音刚落，教皇发现他在一个托莱多的地下室里，只是圣地亚哥的一个教长。他为自己的忘恩负义羞愧得无地自容，不知道怎么道歉才好。堂伊兰说这一考验已经够了，不再请他吃晚饭，把他送到门口，客客气气地道了再见。”

“讲了半天，你就为了给我讲你和西班牙说的宗教寓言吗？那我宁愿去睡觉。”罗维正要从基尔身上离开，但手臂被他用力抓住了，他力气可真大，罗维当即想。

“别急，接下来才是正文。当我正要询问安东尼奥是否真存在这样厉害的巫术师时，窗外传来了吉他声，与屋内的音乐混杂在一起，令人觉得乐声更响了。吉他声伴随着马蹄声和车轮滚过的声音渐渐靠近，然后在门口附近停止。不久，门口响起一阵敲门声，紧接着是一片肃静，门给猛地踢开了，一个男人走了进来。

“只见面前站着一个笔挺健壮的家伙，一身黑衣服，肩上搭了一块栗色围巾，我看到他的脸，下意识转而看了看安东尼奥，因为来人和他长得很像，只不过留着一条辫子。安东尼奥低着头，令人读不出表情，但给我一种他不想和来人扯上关系的感觉。

“说到这里，你应该清楚了。把门踢开的人就是葡萄牙那家伙，他这登场可真够令人印象深刻的。门边的一个小子怒发冲冠，他抽出腋下夹着的小刀，向佩德罗扑去，我猜佩德罗把门踢开时，门正好撞到了那小子。但这一架没有打成，因为佩德罗站稳脚，双臂一分，仿佛推开一个碍事的东西似的，一下子把那小子撂到了一旁。他照旧迈步向前走，对谁都没瞧正眼。你和最前面那批看热闹的意大利人像折扇打开一样迅速散开，英国佬已经在后面等着了。一个胆大的英国佬挥着拳头冲向佩德罗，但他的手还没碰上佩德罗的肩膀，就被对方扇了一巴掌。

“这下大伙儿都来劲了。大厅有好几丈长，人们从这一头到那一头，推推搡搡，吹口哨，淬唾沫招惹他。最开始用拳头，但发现拳头挡不住他的去路，便张开手指用巴掌，还嘲弄似的用围巾拍打他。佩德罗不为所动，仍旧推开一波波冲向他的汉子，朝我和安东尼奥坐着的位置迈来。安东尼奥坐在那里，不声不响，背靠着墙，一直没有动静。西班牙人前仆后继堆到佩德罗周围，冲他嚷嚷，但他没管，走到一半时，人实在太多，他终于无法前进。接着，他在刹那间弯下腰拔出别在靴子里的短刃，大伙儿一脸诧异，好像他们谁都没看清佩德罗的整套动作，只是转瞬间他手里就多了把刀。佩德罗手腕轻巧地一转，那把刀像一支飞箭一般直指安东尼奥而来。

“安东尼奥微微别了头，小刀从他耳边飞过，插进了墙里。这时西班牙人也纷纷散开了，佩德罗如愿以偿踱步到安东尼奥面前，脸上带着血迹（不是他的）。他瞅着安东尼奥，抹了下脸，说了下面这番话：‘因为公事我到这一带转了转，听说你在这儿，所以来看看你。路途中可受到你的人好些招待呢。最惨的是我的吉他手，他的牙齿都给打掉了，以后唱歌嘴巴不得漏风了嘛？有几个碎嘴子告诉我，要论玩刀子，谁都比不上他们的西班牙先生。我并非争强好胜之徒，但为了我的吉他手，我也得来会会你。’

“他说话时眼睛一直盯着安东尼奥，周围的人让出了很大一块地方，鸦雀无声，都瞧着他俩。安东尼奥怎么啦？为什么还不教训这个气势汹汹的家伙？他还是一声不吭，眼睛都不抬。佩德罗再次向他挑战，他再次拒绝。这时，我听到一些动静，是你排开人群，走了过来，你面带轻蔑。你走到安东尼奥身边，单手把插在墙上的小刀拔下，递给他，说：‘西班牙，我想你用得上它了。’

“我盯着你，你带着邪恶的笑容，仿佛期待着一场冲突，而且无论结果如何，你都能从中得到乐趣。安东尼奥双手接过刀，用手指试试刀刃，似乎从没有见过似的。他突然朝后一仰，扬手把刀子从窗口扔了出去，刀子掉进不远处的一条小河里，被河水冲走了。我身上一凉。

“‘那恕我无礼了。’佩德罗说着抬手要揍他，但我抓紧了那只手，佩德罗企图挣脱，我正打算站起来给他一拳，这时你突然开口：‘别理西班牙了，我之前还把他当成一条汉子呢。’

“你挽住佩德罗的手臂，我顿感使不上力量，那只手便从我松开的手指间滑走了。你吩咐乐师奏乐，大声喊快活的人都来跳舞。探戈像野火一般从房间的这一头燃到另一头。佩德罗跳舞时十分有板有眼，他把你贴得紧紧的，不留一点空隙。我感到窒息。

“我肯定恼羞得满脸通红。我不明白安东尼奥为何表现得如此窝囊。他甚至能忍受被你轻视！如果是我的话...我烦躁地看你贴着佩德罗转圈子，站了起来。安东尼奥抬头看我。我推说里面人多太热，粗鲁地推开那群跳舞的人走出了舞厅。经过你身边时，我赌气一样，没看你一眼。

“我走到外面，夜色很美，但美景为谁而设？想起我们自己的无能，我直冒火。我一把抓起耳朵后面别着的石竹花，扔进河水里，看着它们漂走，脑子里什么都没想。我希望这一晚马上过去，到了明天就好了。这时，身后传来窸窣的脚步声，有人朝我走来，拍了拍我的肩膀。一瞬间我想那会是你，但怎么可能？是安东尼奥。

“‘你没事吧？基尔？’他满是关切地问我，‘如果是因为佩德罗引起的骚乱的话，没必要那么生气，谢谢你的好意，不过这是我和他两人的恩怨，你不必为此烦恼...’这家伙真是令人火大，什么叫作与我无关？‘为什么不接受他的挑战？’我冷冰冰地问他。

“‘要是接受了，不就正中他下怀了吗？我最讨厌做的事就是如了他的愿。’他回答。‘他都挑衅上门了！’‘也是我的人欺负他手下在先。’‘你现在表现得像个圣人了？你忘了，我是见过的，我是见过你在战场上毫不留情地破开敌人肚子的！’‘佩德罗不是敌人。’安东尼奥的语气变了，他严肃起来。

“‘他，他可是把罗马诺从你眼前搂去了。’我绝望地说。他明白过来，用一种安抚的口气说：‘你是担心罗马诺啊？放心吧，佩德罗不会把他怎样的。’‘但你就一点不生气吗？一点不嫉妒吗？你不是喜欢罗马诺吗？！’

“‘是的，喜欢，很喜欢，’安东尼奥盯着我说，一个字一个字说得很清楚，‘像真正的家人一样喜欢。反倒是你，你是以什么身份喜欢他？’他的回答和问话一个比一个让我吃惊，我嘀咕着回他，也不知道他能不能听清：‘他是小意大利的哥哥大人，我很尊敬他。’

“‘只是这样的话你现在为何要妒忌？’‘我没有妒忌。’我嘴硬道，但知道我骗不过安东尼奥。‘你们过去发生过什么？’‘什么也没有。’‘很久以前我就觉得奇怪了，因为你对待罗维的态度。虽说他是小意大利的哥哥，你对他还是太好了，你叫过其他人大人吗？除了你自己以外就属罗维了吧？还有罗维对待你的态度，同样很奇怪。’

“我热烈地瞅着他：‘你说奇怪，是什么意思？’我心中升起了一股无名的希望之火。‘你没有发现吗？你倒是发现过来啊，基尔。罗维他一直就和德意志人很难相处，但和你在一起时从没这样的困难；别说德意志人了，我就没见过他和哪个男人说话像和你在一起时那样随和。’我不是没有发现，我只是不愿给自己希望，就算是那样，那也不一定代表你喜欢我，以我喜欢你的那种方式喜欢我。

“安东尼奥扬起了一个微笑，说：‘你给我讲了那么多故事，但还一次没跟我讲过你和罗马诺的故事呢，可以的话真想听听。’‘我没什么要跟一个懦夫讲的。’‘是吗？我是懦夫？你又是什么？’安东尼奥没等我回答，转身朝舞厅相反方向走去。

“‘你要走了吗？’他没回头，只点点头。我再问：‘罗马诺还在里面！’‘佩德罗不会把他怎样的。’他又是这样说，朝我摆了摆手。他顺着河岸一路走掉了。

“我继续凝视生活中的事物——没完没了的天空、底下独自流淌不息的小河、一匹打瞌睡的马、泥地的巷子、砖窑——我想自己无非是长在河岸边的蛤蟆花和骷髅草中的又一株野草罢了。探戈舞曲发了狂，屋里一片嘈杂，风中带来金银花的花香。夜色很美，可是白搭。天上星外有星，瞅得眼睛发晕。我使劲说服自己这件事与我无关，可安东尼奥的忍气吞声和佩德罗搂着你的画面总是跟我纠缠不清。说不定在这当口，他已经搂着你走出舞厅，走到哪个不起眼的角落，两个人已经干上了。

“我终于回到舞厅，大伙还在跳舞，你们还在跳舞。

“我装作没事的样子混进人群，渐渐朝你俩靠近。你的一条大腿跨到了佩德罗髋骨上，我突然蹲了下来，没有人注意到我的动作，因为它看起来像一个舞步。但我迅速瞄准了佩德罗另一只靴子里的短刃，毫无声张地拔了出来，我站起来时甚至没人注意到我手里多了把刀。除了佩德罗。

“他在一瞬间推开你，同时抓住我拿刀刺过去的手腕，下一瞬又反应灵敏地握住了我挥过去的拳头。他很快，我知道他很快，我从不认为我可以凭速度取胜，这只是开始。但他却觉得这是结束了。他得意地笑着看我，我扭转拳头，挣开了那只手掌，反而抓紧了他的手腕。他知道不妙。凭力气他斗不过我。所以他用了脚，我往后躲，他趁机后退，从背后又抽出一把刀。

“空气凝固了，没有人再敢起哄。我们对峙着。‘我是故意放开你的，我可不想让人说我凭武器赢了一个赤手空拳的人。’佩德罗短暂地笑了笑，但他实际上很不安，他知道我不是闹着玩的。在比武中，先出手的人会输，佩德罗以为我不会贸然出手，但他不知道我已经被感情控制。我朝他冲去，挥舞小刀，他同时朝我挥刀，我们又同时握住了对方的手腕，互相压制着对方的小刀，同时努力将自己手中的刀朝对方刺去。佩德罗又想用脚，但这回我把他压到了身下。他知道自己败局已定。下一秒，我的小刀刺进了他的左胸，直没刀柄。

“故事讲到这儿，你一定已发觉这不可能是真正发生的事，因为我从来没拿刀刺过佩德罗。我清醒过来，看到眼前的流水，冷汗直流。事情只在我脑内发生过，但那种要刺死佩德罗的欲望是真实而剧烈的。我顿觉自己无可救药。经过了那么多年，我其实毫无长进，方才和安东尼奥讲的寓言故事，如今却像讽刺小说一样朝我冷笑。妒忌的火焰就像毒蛇一样在我体内乱窜，走到这里后我明明一步也没动，却充满了负罪感，胸口像被一把巨大的枷锁锁着。

“这时，草地上传来了一阵轻轻的脚步声，脚步声由远而近，直到我的背后，这脚步声令我宽慰。我觉得应该转过身去，但没有勇气。也许一转身便能看到你了，但那要不是你呢？我会更加绝望。

“脚步在离我很近的地方停住了，大概不到一米。我似乎感到后脑勺寒气逼人，是风吗？我觉得眼里突然充满了泪水。是因为在脑内杀害了佩德罗吗？是为了请求宽恕吗？不，只是因为我无缘无故地感到害怕。难道我可以设想，你觉察到了我的烦恼，带着关怀与担忧跑出来找我吗？这可能吗？

“衣服的窸窣声，急速但轻微的脚步声，然后是树枝折断的声音，断枝落地的声音。踏着草走到我身边、差点碰到我的那个人好像在我背后站了一会儿，忽然掉转身逃走了。这也许只是我的想象，但又有一根树枝被折断了。我转过身去仔细察看。

“我转过身去就发现草地上有两行纤细的脚印，脚印刚刚踩上，清晰可见，好像两条笔直的直线把我和那棵高大的玉兰树连在一起。我的第一本能反应是朝玉兰树跑去，但我迈不出步，我觉得两脚软弱无力。

“第二本能反应是想嚷。我刚恢复元气，就嚷道：‘是谁？谁在那儿？安东尼奥，是你吗？’

“没有回应。我为什么没有勇气顺着那双脚留下的痕迹一直走到玉兰树下呢？

“为什么要走开呢？

“为什么不在你挽住佩德罗时就从他手肘里牵过那只手呢？

“为什么不携手并进，和你天天相守呢？

“为什么不走到玉兰树后去见你呢？玉兰树的芳香下，你睁开碧绿的大眼睛看着我靠近。我把你紧紧抱入怀中与你融为一体，以一种十分自然又十分神秘的方式，满足我心中最美好、最崇高的渴望。如果说我拥抱的不是自我，而是另一个人，那么，我会觉得我拥抱的是无限的宇宙。

“我跑起来，跌跌撞撞，匆匆穿过了河道，那是安东尼奥离开的方向。”

故事讲完了，罗维低着头，许久没说话。

“为什么？”他终于开口了，“为什么没有走到玉兰树后看看？”

罗维的问题解开了一个多年的谜题，无形中让基尔确信了那时走到他背后的就是罗维。到底为什么呢？基尔只知道他怕知道，不敢知道玉兰树后的人是罗维。他怕什么呢？那不正是他满心希望的事吗？

小刀刺进佩德罗的画面冷不防又浮现在基尔眼前，他顿时理解了。他注视罗维，正要回答罗维的问题，但罗维仿佛已经了解了，他看着罗维瞳孔中映照出来他的影像——它一定和他刺杀佩德罗时很像。

要是在那棵树下看到你，我真不知道自己当时会对你做出什么事情来。这就是他的答案。

罗维迎合基尔裸露而充满攻击性的视线，露出一个坏笑，基尔发觉这笑容与罗维把墙上的匕首摘下，递给安东尼奥时的一模一样。

安东尼奥说得没错，罗维没法和德意志人相处，除了历史原因，罗维其实自己向基尔做过解释。罗维说 _由于一种天生和后天的本能，意大利人认为危机是生活的一部分，他们深知，克服一种危机就标志着另一种危机的来临，因此更为理智的做法是适应现存的危机，而不是被不明的危险摆布。_ 但德国人不这样，德国人总是企图掌控生活、避免失控。 _多年来，他们总是创造新的动机给自己制造忧虑。疱疹、经济危机、森林灭绝、原子能，同时他们还把这些惊恐当作一种道德功绩，把这些惊恐强加给整个世界。有时他认为，德国人其实根本不畏惧危机，而恰恰是喜欢危机，但是用一种疯狂的、痴迷的方式去喜欢。_ “如果你们能意识到，这让你们的邻居多么地受不了，那该有多好啊！”罗维总结道。

当罗维把刀递给安东尼奥时，基尔曾经认为他很疯狂；但基尔后来意识到，真正疯狂的或许是他自己。

“尽管放马过来吧，基尔伯特。”罗维还是那副挑衅的神态，事实上他内心到底有多少谱呢？

下一秒，基尔把罗维按在了身下。


	6. We all love him so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一战后德国和奥地利那么穷，我想普鲁士应该也差不多。
> 
> “我们如此热爱他”或许等于“我们如此热爱历史”。

如罗维预想一样，基尔的房间很简朴，除了那个两层的小书架外再没有其他显眼的东西。书架里有几本书，罗维只拿出来看了看书皮和封面，又把它们放回了原位。但上面一层被压在最里面的那本册子引起了罗维的兴趣。这其实不是一本书，而是一本日记，基尔仍然在写日记。

轮船汽笛长鸣了一声，不过开船还要再等两个小时。罗维很确定，因为他亲眼目睹基尔询问船长并收获这样的回复。基尔离开前还有点时间，所以他邀请罗维上船来他房间坐坐。

基尔从小侧室走出来，手里拿着两杯咖啡。罗维捧着那本日记，红着脸，没来得及把它塞回书架。他略尴尬地盯着基尔。

“你可以看的，你应该知道。”基尔轻松地说，顿时缓解了罗维所有不安。

如往常一样，罗维表现得像个厚颜无耻之徒一般，一把坐到书桌前，翻开日记，轻蔑地说：“谁在征求你的同意了？不管你同不同意，我都会翻开来看！”

他这么说着，脸却红透了。基尔发出几声近似于溺爱的咯咯笑，他轻柔地把一杯咖啡放到罗维靠着的书桌上，自己坐到了床上。

罗维打开日记读了一会儿，这一定是基尔最新的一本日记，最近记录的内容是基尔这段旅行的日志。虽然大部分是闲言碎语，但不乏精辟的思想和道理，德意志人不愧是哲学家的民族。

罗维盯着基尔的手写体看，像是沉浸其中但又像是在进行自我思考，他突然抬起头来看基尔，发现后者在盯着他看，迎上他的目光后，基尔露出了一个温暖的微笑。“迫使”罗维忍不住回敬了同样的笑容。

“说起来，接下来的故事该我说了吧？”

基尔愣了一下，但马上理解过来，他点点头。

“船还没开，反正闲着也是闲着，我就给你讲这最后一个故事吧。”

“不是最后一个。”基尔强调。

“好吧，短期内最后一个行了吧？”

基尔点头同意后，罗维开始讲故事。

“你或许不相信，但是我也会旅行。这是在我到波兰家的时候发现的故事，是发现而不是发生，那不是属于我的故事，不发生在当时，事实上，那是关于你的故事。

“我那时要求菲利克斯带我去哪儿逛逛，他把我带到了波兰北部的格但斯克城，你们德国人喜欢叫它但泽。这是波兰第六大城市，数百年来曾在你和菲利克斯之间数度易主，战后盟军把它划给了波兰。我不知道菲利带我到那儿是无意还是有意的。

“我在那里逗留了几天，一天菲利的上司找他，他没法陪我。我只能迷茫地看着旅游地图上的景点标记，漫无目的地在街上乱逛。最后我实在不知道该去哪儿了，就走进了该市的图书馆。我也不是想看书，只是觉得图书馆是个消磨时间的好地方。图书馆很大，我按照导览走到德语区。书很多，琳琅满目看得人眼花，尤其对于我这个并不知道自己要找什么的人。

“接下来发生的事情应该把它叫作命运的指引呢还是奇妙的偶然呢？不管怎样，我不知受了什么驱使，走到了那片区域最后面的几排书架，这里就像个谁也不想踏足的荒芜之地，连图书馆天花板上的灯光都不怎么照得到这里来。我没碰书，光用肉眼就能看到它们上面落了一层灰。其实也难怪，这里都是些德文人名索引之类的书。

“我正想走，却不知为何莫名其妙瞄了一下一个书架的最底层。最底层的角落有一本旧得发黄的书，它的封皮和制作材料和它周围的同僚完全不一样，但由于它太不起眼颜色又太暗淡，如果不仔细看又没法把它从周围分辨出来。你知道我肯定会因为好奇蹲下去把它抽出来瞧，我还没翻开看，只读封面的几个手写体就足够惊诧了。因为那是你的笔迹，写着‘本大人的日记’！

“你现在看起来一点都不震惊，看来你隐约能推测出为何自己的一本日记会出现在波罗的海沿岸的一个图书馆里，但我当时当然搞不明白为何。我当时猜测，这本日记或许并不是真的，但谁会无聊到模仿你的语气写你每天都屌炸天的日记？而且那的的确确是你的笔迹，我怎么会看错？你或许无意中把它弄丢了，某人捡到了它，又把它当作文献送给了图书馆。但这么有价值的第一手历史材料，图书馆的人怎么可能把它丢在这里和一堆人名呆在一起？

“我带着疑问还有...一种莫名的甜蜜的心情——因为命运以这种神秘的方式把我再次与你联系到了一起——把书带到阅读区去，我坐下认真读起来。我凭着粗浅的德语知识大概看懂了，谢天谢地你喜欢用简单的句子。内容大同小异，描述你这天又干了啥帅爆的事情。但这本日记有一点很奇怪，它的时间是打乱的，并没有按照时间从前往后记述，而且页码非常混乱。

“你或许是看心情把东西写下，所以它们顺序混乱，但你又何必在底下加上一个页码呢？最重要的是，我了解的你不可能做这种毫无秩序的事。你会一丝不苟地从第一页写到最后一页，每写完一页还不必要但偏执地在页脚加上页码。所以这本日记的纸张一定是脱散过，它是中世纪的手抄本，纸张是由线绳联合，线绳老化断掉的可能性也不是没有。可是，既然这本日记标有页码，把纸张按照页码重新装订起来很难吗？

“我接着有意在纸上记下日记中每一页的页码，整本的页码都记完后，我发现有些页码从来没有出现过，但日记记录的内容却没有任何让我感到缺失的感觉。这本日记越来越让我感到奇怪了，我像个专业侦探一样，当即只想着一件事，就是弄清楚这是为什么。我仔细观察日记，希望再发现一些解决疑问的突破口。我看着扉页你签的教名，毫不怀疑那是你的字迹，你的教名下方盖有一个蓝色的小印章，是一个徽章，却不是你的，看起来更像是某些德意志家族的纹章。

“我想到可以让菲利克斯帮我查查这纹章的出处，所以到图书管理处，打算暂借这本书。但图书管理员诧异地问我是从哪儿找到的这本书，因为它不在他们的图书目录里面。的确，这本日记没有被盖上图书馆的印章，我在这个图书馆里捡到了一本并不属于这里的书。好吧，我当时就想，现在我必须查明真相了。

“由于这本日记来源不明，图书馆就不会轻易让我把它带走了，实际上图书馆长亲自出面向我了解事情。我告诉他我是在哪儿找到它的，还有它原本属于谁。图书馆长当即断定这本日记是珍贵的史料，更加不愿把它借给我了，我想他已经在心里盘算要把它放进地下室里，仅供有权限的人研究，再也不见天日了。

“我没法跟他说明我比他更有资格拥有这本日记，只好专注于解决我心中的迷惑。我问了他那个蓝色印章，幸运的是他知道它来自哪个家族。他告诉了我这个家族的名字，是个古老的德意志贵族，他说家族的后代现在仍住在格但斯克，他把住址给了我。

“虽然没法带走你的日记让我有点遗憾，但我至少没有空手而归。我按照馆长给我的住址找到了那个家族后代居住的地方，他们住在城郊的一座带院子的小别墅里。我的拜访令他们感到奇怪，但男主人友好地接见了我。我们坐在小院子的桌子旁，喝着咖啡，我向男主人解释我到访的原因，其实就是叙述了我不久前在图书馆的遭遇。我讲完后，男主人很平静。

“‘终于有人找到那本书了，’他开口便说，‘而且不是别人，恰好是您找到的，这是否是命运的安排呢？’他看到我表现得很吃惊，接着说：‘没错，那本日记是我曾祖父偷偷遗落在图书馆的，他现在已经过世。多年以来，他一直保留着这个秘密，直到弥留之际才把它告诉我的祖父母，我和父亲也是后来才从他们那里得知的。您不必为无法拥有那本日记感到遗憾，因为实际上，它已经不算是普鲁...不是那位大人的真迹了。我认为我有义务告诉您整件事情的来龙去脉，所以还希望您再在这儿停留一阵。’

“男主人身上仍保留的那种贵族的礼貌尽管显得很优雅，却又让我有点不耐烦。我当然会留下啦，他该不会真认为我会在这个谜团还没被解开的情况下轻轻松松地走掉吧？

“‘为了让您更清楚了解整个事件，我接下来会转述曾祖父临终前说的话，’男主人说，‘所以从现在开始您可把我口中的我当作我的曾祖父。

“‘一战结束后，但泽变成了自由市，虽然明面上的国际事务由波兰把持，但实际上城市的大多数市民仍是德意志人，城市的经济、文化建设和正常的运行都是德意志人在做。那当然是贵族没落的时代，许多穷途末路的贵族离开了但泽回到普鲁士，但我留下了，并搬到了我们现在的这座小得多的房子里。

“‘这个秘密发生的几个月前的一天傍晚，一个陌生人来敲了家里的门。我开了门，那是个身材高大的家伙，外表整洁，却透露出一股寒酸。他一身灰色的衣服，提着一个灰色的箱子。开头我认为他上了年纪，但后来发现并非如此，只是他的悲凉气息和那头几乎泛白的金色头发给了我错误的印象。我们谈了不到一个小时，期间我了解到他是普鲁士人。

“‘我请他坐下。那人过了一会儿才开口，他散发着悲哀的气息。我卖《圣经》，他对我说。我不无卖弄地回道：这里有好几部德文的《圣经》，包括路德的那版，我还有西普里亚诺的西班牙文版，乌尔加塔的拉丁文版。你瞧，我这里不缺《圣经》。

“‘他沉默了片刻，然后搭腔说：我不光卖《圣经》，我可以给你看另一本书，你或许会感兴趣。他打开手提箱，把书放在桌上。那是一本十六开大小的手抄本，纸面已经泛黄。我拿起来看看，发现这是本日记。

“‘他给我介绍：里面记载的事件绝对真实，本来我是不会出卖的，但我现在是一分钱都没啦。对于你们这些历史学家来说（对的，我的曾祖是历史教授），它应该价值连城，但我不需要这么多，你只要给我足够回到普鲁士的盘缠就行。

“‘我怀疑过这本日记的真实性，但从记述人的口气和他记叙的细致程度来看，它不可能是假的。我当时推测这本日记是出自某位中世纪军人之手，这位旅行者在机缘中找到了它。我盘算了一番：如果它的确是真的，它的价值将远远超过我付给他的钱；就算它是假的，我损失的金额也不算大数目，而因为这点利益就可能错过一本货真价实的中世纪日志，那实在太愚蠢了。我把它买下了。

“‘最初的几天我只是自己翻着看，渐渐觉着这本日记的作者身份不一般，同时也开始怀疑那位旅行者的身份。有一天，我把日记带到了常去的那个咖啡馆，那是城市里的历史爱好者聚集的场所，我记得在那里认识的某人对我心中想的那个人物有很深的研究。我让Y读了那本书，第二天，Y来咖啡馆时递给我一张相片。相片证实了我的猜想，日记的主人、把日记卖给我的人，就是相片上的这个人，就是普鲁士先生。

“‘你们都知道我是历史爱好者，而作为一个普鲁士人，我深深热爱着祖国的历史。一战后，我出生的这座城市不再属于普鲁士，脱离祖国的乡愁和对历史疯狂的热爱这两种情感常伴我左右，所以你们能想象在我得知自己从普鲁士先生那儿得到了他的日记时，我感到何其荣幸和幸福。

“‘这个消息在圈内迅速传开，原本那个冷清的咖啡馆聚集了越来越多人，那些原本孤零零的餐桌渐渐越挪越近，大家都心照不宣地点同一种啤酒，然后抛开拐弯抹角的废话，一双双眸子都集中到我拿出来的那本手抄本上。我们从来不知道我们总共有多少人，或许有20个，或许30个，对普鲁士的热爱把我们聚到了这里。

“‘那时我们彼此认识，许多人互相走访，为的是在一起谈论普鲁士先生。从一开始，我似乎就行使着对大家的领导权，尽管我从来没要求过这样的权力，我想主要原因是我是那本日记的拥有者。而D女士慢条斯理地关注着她那份事情：批准和拒绝吸入新人，以确保我们的队伍百分之百可靠，避免投机钻营分子和白痴混入的风险。我们从最初的那种自由结合升级为一种团体的组织机构；当初入伙时的那种浅尝即止的问答，也被切切实实的盘问所替代。我们衷心热爱普鲁士，不能容忍那些暴发户，那些三分钟热度的人，那些学究式的专家加入我们的行列。

“‘过不久，我们不得不以胜利者的、又不乏忧郁的心情接受一个事实：对普鲁士一往情深的大有人在。谈论祖国时的忧郁神情，朗读日记时相遇的目光，女人们的怅然若失和男人们的悲苦沉默，对我们来说比一枚徽章、一道口令或一个手势更能说明问题。那时，普鲁士是聚会的唯一话题，他那无处不至的光芒照耀着我们每个人，我们之间没有任何嫌隙与分歧。只是逐渐地，有几个人（起初怀着一种负罪感）壮起胆子轻描淡写地就事论事，表示了一些不满。

“‘《日记》中的普鲁士先生往往意气风发，但《日记》中一些恶劣的天气、某些琐碎而无足轻重的日子的描写渐渐影响了我们的情绪。当然我们清楚普鲁士先生对此不抱有责任，他只是忠于现实，而我们知道现实就是那样的。真实的记录，对现实保持诚实，这难道不也是普鲁士先生的又一美德吗？无论《日记》中描述的现实多么不尽如人意，普鲁士在我们心中的形象总能完好无损，我们开始感觉到我们对他的爱远远超出了纯学术的、纯国家的领域。

“‘D女士第一个谈起我们的使命，但她的想法是点到为止。当然，那时我们也同样未把话说白，因为没有这个必要。我们每个人心中装的只有普鲁士的幸福，而这种幸福只能来自尽善尽美。《日记》中的那些琐碎和瑕疵一下子变得令人难以忍受：战争期间法兰西和西班牙一次无聊的对话，尽管普鲁士先生很少插入讨论，但法兰西先生的那种表情和那些污言秽语，像呕吐物一样玷污了普鲁士的形象；普鲁士先生在森林里与一位落单的立陶宛士兵下了一整天的棋，那一天过于详细地记述了两人的每一盘对决。

“‘像几乎每次那样，是Y明白无误地阐述了等待我们的使命。我们似乎被一种刚刚认识和肩负起的责任压得透不过气，与此同时，我们又预想到后人在看到这本达到完满的《日记》时，也会对普鲁士燃起像我们对他的热爱时，我们又感到幸福非常。

“‘我们本能地停止了发展成员，因为一支大杂烩的队伍不能适应我们所面临的任务。组织的基地转到了我的这个别墅，安顿停当后，我们就开始讨论建立《日记》编辑室的问题。H负责寻找与日记所用纸张同一年代的同一材料；G负责练习描摹普鲁士先生的字迹，幸运的是他还是左撇子；我们特意打乱了页码，这样人们就不会发现由于删减和修改而遗失的页数。

“‘预定的使命不间歇的逐一付诸实现。当然，最困难的是决定如何改动、剪辑，如何更换蒙太奇和节奏。我们不会篡改历史，只是把应被重视的地方凸显出来。由于我们是以不同的方式体会普鲁士的表现，导致了我们之间的尖锐对立，往往只有经过长时间的分析，有时甚至要采取少数服从多数的手段才能平息。虽然争论中的失败者参与制作那种与其梦想不尽相同的新版本时心情是苦涩的，但是我认为，已经开展的工作没有令我们任何人失望。

“‘毕竟，我们都热爱普鲁士，无论达成什么样的成果都是有其道理的，有时候还远远超出预期的效果。有一章我们只在尾声改了一个词，但却看到了更恰如其分的结尾。那一天普鲁士先生写到：在这个时刻，我突然希望调转马笼头回到罗马诺的家，但我抽动马鞭顺着岸边的礁石骑去，无可避免地辉煌壮烈地冲入激流。编辑后的版本是：在这个时刻，我没有调转马笼头回到罗马诺的家，而是抽动马鞭顺着岸边的礁石骑去，无可避免地辉煌壮烈地冲入激流。我们没有篡改事实，普鲁士的确没有回头，而是冲入激烈的战斗之中，但经改动的版本中的他显得更坚毅、更决绝，更加勇往直前。此时我们才觉得，普鲁士的完美将是永恒的，在我们心目中永远不朽。

“‘记忆总是同保存记忆的人开玩笑，使他们自己去更新和修正记忆。也许连普鲁士先生本人再读这本书也不会觉察出一丝变化，但是，人们肯定发现了一种奇迹，即日记同淡化了一切糟粕的美好记忆完全吻合，与理想毫厘不爽。但是，我们遇到了困难，这种困难并不来自外界，而是内部。

“‘虽然我们觉得为了共同的使命，我们比任何时候都要更加团结，但是某天晚上，历史道德搅进了对日记的分析，大家都扯开嗓门吼了起来。一个人忽然提出一些道德问题，责问我们是否正沉湎于一条自淫的镜子走廊，他的一些话非常逆耳，譬如指责我们为遁世主义，怀疑我们在做无用功，偏离了自己时代更紧迫的、更需要参与的现实。他最后异常激动，抽起桌面上的纸张打算投入壁炉中，因为他声称这已经不是普鲁士先生的日记了。但我们成功阻止了他。

“‘激烈的争论最终顺利平息了，提出异议的人接受了其他人的意见，因为无论如何，我们都如此热爱普鲁士。但那天晚上，我无法入眠，我一个人不停翻阅那本臻于完美的日记，突然领悟到那本书是个可怕的怪物。我意识到我没法放下这本书，但继续看着它，我就要疯了。我已经成了那本书的俘虏，成了诋毁和败坏现实的怪物。

“‘我同样想过把它付之一炬，但没有勇气。我想起有人写过这样一句话：隐藏一片树叶最好的地方是一片树林。我曾在藏书几十万册的市图书馆任职，我知道那里的哪片区域最少有人涉足。第二天一早，我趁工作人员不注意的时候，把那本日记偷偷放在了一个阴暗的书架上。从那以后，我再没有去过图书馆所在的那条大街。’”

游轮汽笛适时地响起，罗维站起来走到基尔身前，准备和他道别，但忍不住伸手摸了他的脸。

“就像讲故事的曾祖父所说的那样，我不得不以一种郁闷的心情接受一个事实：和我一样...对你一往情深的大有人在。但唯一能让我庆幸的是，我有一点和他们不一样——我不需要通过修改你写的日记来更爱你。我不在乎它是否尽善尽美，我乐意听你用一整页纸来抱怨天气；我喜欢看你详细分析你与一个落单的敌人士兵的棋盘对决，因为那里面会有你的感情和你的思考；我不需要你是一个义无反顾、抛却私心的圣人，恰恰相反，我很高兴你是个有血有肉的凡人，我很高兴你会在战斗前思念我——”

汽笛又响了一声，罗维仓促地道了别，走出基尔的房间，匆忙得稍显绝情。但刚好相反，正是因为他对基尔蕴含了太多的感情，为了避免它们突然暴发出来，他才走得那么急促。

罗维低着头穿过人群，避免与任何人进行眼神交流，怕别人觉察出他的悲伤和他眼里快要汹涌而出的泪水。他现在只想以最快的速度回到车里，然后痛快地大哭一场。

他就是这么做的。他趴在方向盘上，眼泪哗哗往下流，这时有人敲了敲他旁边的车窗。

罗维抬起头来，是基尔站在窗前，罗维赶紧用手臂抹了抹眼睛，打开车窗。

“你是忘了什么吗？”

“是的，我忘了我还有故事没跟你说。”

“笨蛋，船都快要开了，你还想着讲故事？！”

“罗维，恐怕你得开一下后车厢，我带下来的行李有点多。”基尔蹲下身，起来时一只手里多了他的行李箱，另一只手抬着个大纸箱子，一本书的封皮从纸箱里冒了点头。

罗维理解了。“这样真的好吗？你很期待这次旅行，不是吗？”

“船接下来会去伊比利亚半岛，西班牙和葡萄牙我早去过了。等它掉转回头，回到那不勒斯时，我再参加下半程也不迟。”

“但你的古希腊文化交流活动呢？你对它很感兴趣不是吗？”

“嗯？现在最让我感兴趣的是你讲的故事。”

“笨蛋！故事什么时候都可以讲好吧？就算你现在回到船上，航行到南美洲去，我通过网络照样能给你讲！”

“罗马诺大人，就算我力气再大，一直这么抬着箱子也挺累的，这里面全是书呢！而且，你不要再装傻了。你很清楚，现在最让我感兴趣的，不，应该这么说，一直以来最让我感兴趣的，是你啊。”

罗维满脸通红地打开了后背车厢。


	7. Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来自马尔克斯大神和荒木飞吕彦老师笔下的两个人物。  
> 一个关于仇恨的故事，很少碰的题材，但它实在太有趣了！
> 
> ——人作死就会死，除非他不是人。

爬了十几公里山路后，基尔终于看到罗维先前提到的石头刻成的十字架，这里就是这条位于普利亚的朝圣古道的终点。

基尔走到附近用石头建起的修道院，敲了敲它的大木门，一个僧人开门，把他迎了进去。基尔走进食堂，罗维端着咖啡杯，坐在一个椅子上吃惊地瞪着他。他走到罗维身旁坐下，他把背包放下时，背包与地面之间的振动发出了相当大的声响。

罗维仍是一副吃惊的表情，他拉开基尔背包的拉链，里面塞满了巨大的石块。“你不会真的背着这一大堆石块一路徒步爬上来了吧？！”

“古代的朝圣者不是都这么爬上来的吗？这是必须的试炼，不是吗？为了获得被埋在那儿的那位圣人的祝福。”

“我每回都开车上来，也没见圣徒大人对这有啥意见啊！”罗维满不在乎地说着，这时来给基尔送咖啡的修道士听到后偷偷笑了笑。

“只能说这位圣人脾气比较好。”基尔的话让罗维有点摸不着头脑。

“再说了，你爬上来也就算了，还背那么多石头干嘛？又没有人看着你。”

“那可说不准。”基尔说的话越来越让罗维感到疑惑了。

“你是又有什么故事要讲给我听了吧？”

基尔咧开嘴笑了：“真不愧是你！我接下来讲的故事就是有关圣徒与奇迹的，不过，我遇到的这位不能算是真正的圣人。我的意思是，他掌握了圣人的本领，也就是创造奇迹，但他予人奇迹是要求回报的，而且他的人生追求怎么看都和圣人的理想差之甚远。故事还得从800年前说起。

“第一次见到他的时候他是一位著名的埃及作家，在当地家喻户晓，他当时的名字是布拉卡曼。他的故事诡异奇绝、百转千回，从各个地方的神话到各家各户的秘密，他的每一个故事都不会令人失望，每一个新故事都能打败他的前一个故事。或许就是因为这个特点，他的故事很受欢迎，仅凭他手中的那只羽毛笔，他在27岁时就已赚够了一辈子都花不完的钱。

“但他并未从此放下笔，仍继续坚持发掘新故事。他不是为了钱，钱对他来说并不重要，何止钱？罗维，你也很喜欢读故事，你说故事是了解人类的好手段，但我敢说，你这种对故事的热衷还比不上布拉卡曼的一根手指头，对那个人来说，发掘出更精彩有趣的故事是他人生唯一的追求，为了这个追求他可以用任何东西作为代价，如果能力允许的话，你就是要他为魔鬼效力，我想他也会答应的吧。

“我的这些关于他的信息其实是从他本人那儿得来的。当时骑士团驻扎在红海沿岸的某个小城镇，他拜访了我们，目的就是从我们口中套出能令他感兴趣的故事，毕竟我们满世界乱跑，总会听到些他闻所未闻的东西。他和我们一样席地坐在营地里，端着大铁罐子大口喝葡萄酒，完全没有客人该有的拘谨。在篝火的映射下，他那双带弧度的眼睛使他愈显妖艳，但只要一听他说话，你就会明白他一点都不柔弱。

“我们当中最优秀的那位骑士——我也不卖关子——圣殿骑士团对布拉卡曼说：‘我们总不能平白无故就把故事讲给你听吧？’‘你们要多少钱？’那个精打细算的圣殿这回竟然摇头说：‘我们不要钱。只要用你的一个故事来交换我们的一个故事，等价交换，怎么样？’

“我知道圣殿是对这个布拉卡曼产生兴趣了，布拉卡曼接受了这个交易。我就是从他告诉我们的故事中，了解到他是个怎样的人。为了发掘故事，他的确无所不用其极：为了打听某个王族的秘密而装扮成仆人；为了记录一个靠逼迫孙女卖身来获取优裕生活的老女人的残暴而骑着骆驼尾随了她们一年，最后因为佯装不知孙女被那个爱恋她的少年在夜中救走，被老女人的手下用箭射中了胸膛，但他奇迹般地活了下来；为了追踪沙漠某处的妖怪而不惜花大价钱买下周围所有的商道，他一人单枪匹马走进了那个阴森森的地方，目的是不让妖怪受到惊吓逃跑；为了好玩主动向一名长跑运动健将发出挑战，比赛中耍了点小心眼，却不知那名运动健将是海格力斯神附身的人类，差点遭来杀身之祸...

“听着听着我们就明白了，这人为了一个好故事或者一次有趣的经历有时可以毫无原则，他家财万贯却可以甘做仆人，他也不在乎别人同不同意他把秘密揭发出去，他不在乎在某个故事上花费的金钱、时间和距离，他甚至不惜以身涉险，事实上他有好几次都差点丧了命。

“‘你不怕死吗？’我问他。‘我不会死，运气一直在我这边。’‘运气总有用光的一天。’‘对我来说没有。’‘这么做到底有什么意义？’‘为了把它们写下来。’‘写下来又有什么意义？’‘为了给人看。’‘这很重要吗？比人命更重要？’‘听好了，基尔伯特，当我的作品再没有人愿意读的时候，我作为作家的生命就结束了。从我决定要写作的那一天起，我的命运就注定要走上这样的一条路了。’

“我依旧打算朝布拉卡曼发问，但圣殿用手示意制止了我，他笑着对布拉卡曼说：‘你的这份执念，若全部投入到对上帝的爱中，定会超凡入圣。’布拉卡曼很认真地作了回复：‘我不是在蔑视 ** **他**** 的权威，但事实上，死后封圣对我毫无益处，我是个艺术家，唯一想要的就是活着，除此以外的事情都没意义。我对死后的天堂没有兴趣，因为人类已经足够让我感到有趣。’

“布拉卡曼说这一席话时，肯定没有想到它到头来成了一个预言。时间来到现代，骑士团总部已经搬到了维也纳。一天，一个日本人带着一台小照相机拜访了我们的总部，他自称漫画家，此行是为了取材。

“因为日本那家伙的影响，再加上我最近实在很闲，所以我也染上了看漫画的爱好。因此在听说有一个日本漫画家来参观时，我特地亲自招待了他。他的样子有点眼熟，不像是典型的日本人，不过我当时并没有别的想法，我见过那么多人，总会遇到眼熟的。但当他在我的书房坐下，周围只剩我们两个人的时候，他发话了：‘你果然变了很多呢，基尔伯特，上一回我们见面的时候，你只到这里吧？’

“他用右手在空间里摆了个位置，示意那是我小骑士团时期的身高。我震惊地打量他，在记忆中搜寻有关他的记忆。他露出一个善解人意的笑容说：‘你是否对布拉卡曼这个名字有印象？’

“我记起来了，他的那双眼睛与我记忆中那妖艳的双眸完美重合到了一起，但我不敢相信。他后来又提到一些关于过去的布拉卡曼的细节，这些细节只有真正的布拉卡曼才可能知道。为了考证他的话的真实性，我甚至翻找了很久以前的日记。他说的滴水不漏，那一刻我彻底慌了，认为自己一定是大白天见鬼了。我慌忙叫来了驻在骑士团总部的几位资深的驱魔人，其中最优秀的一位，第一眼看见那个漫画家，就告诉其他几位不用忙活了——因为眼前的这位就是货真价实的活人，就是800年前的那个埃及作家布拉卡曼。

“几位骑士用美味的维也纳点心和最好的葡萄酒招待了布拉卡曼，而我还坐在一边试着恢复震惊之余的元气。布拉卡曼瞧着我的蠢样哈哈大笑，就跟800年前一样，他毫不客气地饮下那价值不菲的红酒，为我们讲述他是如何成为不朽的故事：

“‘事情的起因依旧是我希望挖掘更好的素材。那个辫子上绑了根响尾蛇尾巴，骑着头蠢骡子的江湖郎中在红海沿岸兜售各式各样的特效药。人们说他曾是著名的占卜师，在最风光的岁月里，他曾经给好几任总督的尸体做过防腐处理。他那张嘴能让一个天文学家相信，二月份不过是一群看不见的大象，但当运气离他而去时，他也会变得铁石心肠。后来他的名声遭受了挫折，因为他发明了一种永远都下不完的象棋，一个教士下着下着疯掉了，还有两位有名望的人自杀了。他因此从有名的占卜师沦落成了落魄的江湖郎中，当我和他见面时，连海盗都不正眼瞧他了。

“‘那时他在亚历山大港摆了一个桌子，扯着他的破锣嗓子叫卖。不过这一回他没有兜售什么，只是叫人们找来一条他们能找到最毒的活蛇，他要亲自检验他发明的解毒药，声称这种药什么毒都能解。一个人好像被他的决心感动了，竟然真的弄来一条毒性奇大的马帕纳蛇，就是那种直接麻痹呼吸系统的家伙。那蛇在他脖子上咬了一口，他勉强吞下了一颗解毒药丸，使劲挣扎了一番，还发了疯似的哈哈大笑，在所有人都认为他必死无疑的时候，他又坐了起来，重新开始叫卖：各位都亲眼看见了，解毒的灵药正是装在这个小瓶里的上帝之手，只卖两个第纳尔，因为我发明这种药不是为了挣钱，而是为了人类的福祉。

“‘自然，人们蜂拥着要买他的药，就连停靠在码头的军舰的司令都买了一瓶，那些买不到的人也纷纷要他的签名，他签得手都快抽筋了。天快黑时，码头上只剩下几个最呆的家伙，他用目光搜寻着，想找一个面带傻气的家伙帮他把瓶瓶罐罐收起来，自然，他把目光停在了我身上。那就像是命运的一瞥，对我对他都是如此。

“‘当时，他一定是在我身上看到了某种先前没有看到的灵光，因为他没好气地问了我 一句，你是干什么的。我告诉他我什么也不做，只是活着，因为别的事都没意义。他哈哈大笑，接着问我，那你喜欢做什么。我对他说，我喜欢听故事，他笑得流下了眼泪，又问我擅长什么。我思考了一下，这一次不带一丝开玩笑的口气说，我没有什么擅长的，但我运气很好。这下他不笑了，像是在思索什么，接着大声命令我把他那些瓶瓶罐罐装进了他那棺材一样的大箱子里。

“‘我跟着他在红海两岸四处游荡，兜售骗人的把戏。整日处心积虑地推销能让走私犯隐身逃遁的秘方；教那些受过洗礼的妻子悄悄在汤里滴几滴药水，好让她们的丈夫对上帝心存畏惧。他说， _你们想要买任何东西都出于自愿，因为这不是命令，只是一种建议，归根结底，幸福也并不是人生义务_ 。虽然我们经常为他的种种好主意笑得死去活来，但事实上我们几乎连肚子都填不饱。

“‘他于是把最后一线希望寄托在我的好运上。他带我上赌场，让我给人算命，但我从来没猜准过。为了转运，他用棍子教训了我一顿。那些天他正在寻找一种实用的方法用疼痛来产生动力，他造了一台磨盘，靠吸附在疼痛部位的吸盘来带动。我被他打得整夜叫唤个不停， 他因此用我来测试他的新发明，最后那磨盘运转得太棒了，他的心情也渐渐好起来。正当他确信自己时来运转，陶醉在胜利中时，突然有消息传来，说那艘军舰的司令官想在开罗重现那场解毒实验，结果当着全体参谋人员的面变成了一摊肉泥。

“‘在很长一段时间里，他都没再笑过。我们在沙漠中逃了很久，直到安全脱险，他才振作精神告诉我，他那些解药不过就是大黄加松节油，他给了那个托儿两个第纳尔那家伙才给他弄了条没毒的马帕纳来。他其实不必说废话，因为我不是傻瓜。我们在一幢废旧的破房子里住了下来，无望地等待走私商贩从这里经过，这是我们唯一指望得上的人，只有他们才会顶着烈日冒险进入这片不毛之地。

“‘我们把身上能吃的东西都吃了，拿仙人掌配熏蜥蜴，最后，我们连屋檐角的蜘蛛网都拨下来吃了，到这时我们才明白外面的世界对我们有多重要。我那时候第一次觉得好运离开了我，死神在向我迫近，我丝毫不知道怎么对付死亡，只能找块平整一点儿的地方躺着等待他的降临。我记起了你对我说的话：运气总有用光的一天。

“‘然而，当我以为我们可能已经死了的时候，那个骗子却活蹦乱跳地出现在我身边，整夜看护着垂死的我。天亮之前，他用一如既往的声音带着一如既往的坚定对我说，他总算想明白了，是我扭转了他的好运，所以呢，把裤子系好，你扭转的，你还得给我弄顺了。

“‘从那时起，我对他曾经有过的那点儿好感消失了。他扒掉了我身上最后几片破布，用带刺的铁丝网围住我，拿硝石在我的伤口上来回蹭，把我泡在自己的尿里，拴住我的脚踝把我吊在太阳底下暴晒，嘴里还嚷嚷着，说那些折磨不足以平息他的怒火。最后，他把我扔进过去用来惩戒异教徒的地牢，让我自生自灭，又用还没忘的那点儿口技模仿声音、产生幻觉来折磨我，让我觉得自己正在天堂里潦倒地死去。

“‘当走私贩子们终于来接济他的时候，他下到地牢里，随便扔了点儿吃的给我，免得我被饿死。但接下来我得为他的这点儿好心付出代价，他用钳子拔掉我的指甲，用磨石敲掉我的牙齿，我唯一能宽慰自己的是，只有活下去，才会有时间和运气用更严厉的折磨回敬我遭受的恶行。连我自己都感到吃惊，在我的屎尿、他倒下来的剩饭剩菜，以及他丢在角落里的腐烂的蜥蜴和雀鹰的包围下，在地牢里毒得死人的空气中，我居然挺了过来。

“‘不知过了多长时间，有一回他给我带来一只死兔子，为的是表明他宁愿让它烂了臭了也不愿给我吃。我的忍耐到了头，心里只剩下仇恨，我一把抓住兔子的耳朵朝墙上扔了过去，心里幻想着将要在墙上摔烂的不是兔子而是他。然后，就像在梦里发生的一样，那兔子发出一声尖叫，居然活了过来，还在空中踏着步子走回到我手中。

“‘我的好日子就这样开始了。从此以后，我满世界转悠，轻而易举地让瘸子正常走路，让瞎子重见光明，我什么病都能治好，而且收费合理，谁都会说我是个慈善家。我不收金钱，只要患者能说出一个让我称心的故事，我就愿意把人治好。我唯一不干的就是让死人复活，因为他们一睁开眼睛，就会气冲冲地把改变他们存在状态的家伙打个半死，到最后，他们不是自杀，就是失望而死。’

“听到这儿，那几个聪明的骑士开始对布拉卡曼穷追不舍，调查他干的这些事是否合法，确认没有问题之后，他们用地狱来吓唬他，我们中最优秀的那位，建议布拉卡曼过苦修的生活，说这样就能超凡入圣。布拉卡曼凝视他说：‘过去我也这么回答过你，如今我更有理由这么说。我没有蔑视 ** **他**** 的权威，因为很显然我就是从苦修入门的。事实是，死后封圣对我毫无益处，我是个艺术家，唯一想要的就是活着，好继续从人类身上赚取故事，把它们写下来画下来。

“‘可惜那个混蛋郎中不能把这个故事再讲一遍，否则你们就会看到其中毫无虚构的成分。最后一次在这个世界上被人看见的时候，他早已没了当年的神采，沙漠里恶劣的自然环境让他失魂落魄，骨头也快散架了，但他仍旧保留着那根响尾蛇的尾巴，以及那口永不离身的棺材似的大箱子，以便重现当年亚历山大港的那个星期天。只不过这一次他不卖解毒药了，而是用他那破锣嗓子请求海军的士兵当众给他一枪，他要用自己的肉身来证明我这个超自然的造物拥有让死人复活的能力。

“‘他用他那熟悉的叫卖声喊道：你们完全有理由不相信我，因为长期以来我这个骗子和造假者屡屡让你们上当，我以我母亲的骸骨起誓，今天的实验没什么玄乎神秘的，只是再普通不过的事实，为了不留下任何疑问，各位请睁大眼睛看好了。 这次我不会再像从前那样笑了，而是会尽力克制着不哭出声来。 

“‘士兵们没有人敢开枪，星期天人太多，他们怕败坏自己的名声。但有个人可能对上次被骗的经历太耿耿于怀，给他弄来了一罐有毒的海草，他急不可耐地接过罐子，好像真的要把它们吃下去，他确实吃了。这回他没有捣鬼，用不再带着唱戏的喉音说， _请不要激动，也不要祈祷让我安息，这次的死亡不过是趟旅行_ 。在人们怀疑的目光中，他在地上找了个最合适的位置躺下来。他看着我，就像看着一位母亲，眼睛里仍旧含着男人的泪水，身体因为痉挛弯过来又扭过去，最终双臂环抱着咽了气。

“‘当然，这是我唯一一次失手。我把他装进那口尺寸颇有预见性、足以容纳他整个人的大箱子，让人给他做净礼，花了我五十个第纳尔，因为主持仪式的祭司穿的衣服是用金线绣的，我还让人给他建造了一座帝王般的陵墓，在一处山冈上，面对着安详的大海，旁边有一座专门为他建的祠堂，还有一块铁铸的墓碑，上面用阿拉伯文刻着：这里安息着占卜师，通灵术士，所谓的坏人，捉弄过海军的人，科学的牺牲品。

“‘当我觉得这些荣光对他的美德已经足够公平时，我开始对他的恶行实施报复，我让他在封得严严实实的棺材里复活，让他在那里面惊恐地翻滚。这座建在山冈上的陵墓至今完好无损，沐浴在红海的海风之下。每次经过那里，我都会带去一车的鲜花，我的心也会因怜惜他的美德而隐隐作痛。但接下来，我会把耳朵贴在墓碑上，听他在那口已经破烂不堪的大箱子的碎片中哭泣，如果他又死了，我会再让他活过来，这个惩罚最有意思的地方在于：只要我活着，他就得在坟墓里活下去，也就是说，永远。’”


	8. Artist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “人是否能义无反顾地生活，是我全部兴趣所在。”——加缪  
> 昨天是加缪的诞辰。

修道院门口栽有一棵高大的栗子树，700年前一名去往罗马朝圣的修道士把它的种子带回来，并把它种在了那里。如今，栽培它的人早已不在，来来往往的学生和修道士换了一拨又一拨，只有这棵栗子树仍然伫立在门口，作为世事变换的见证者。

罗维盯着那棵树高高的树冠，叹了口气。“基尔伯特，我一直认为你们德意志人擅长用理性眼光看待这个世界，但你可真不一般，你充满了艺术家想象的天赋。这个说故事比赛，几轮下来我完全落到下风了，我傻傻地只会着重现实，哪有你那么些虚实结合的本领。”

基尔急了：“你又不相信我讲的故事！我说的全是真的！”

“不管它是不是真的——”

“是真的！”基尔插嘴。

“乖乖闭嘴让我说！”罗维掐了下基尔脸蛋，基尔闭嘴了，“不管布拉卡曼是否真的存在，我认为你塑造他的形象并没有错。嗯，我也这么觉得，为什么有人会选择艺术这条路，大概与布拉卡曼相差不远吧。布拉卡曼想要活着，其他人不也这么想吗？但事实上没人能永远活下去。也许所有艺术的根源，或者甚至所有精神劳动的根源，都是对于死亡的恐惧吧？人们害怕死亡，他们看着花儿一次又一次地凋谢，叶子一次又一次地掉落，在内心深处确凿无疑地感到他们自己也会消失。然而，如果艺术家创造了形象，思想家探索出法则，那么他们的所作所为，就能从巨大的死亡之舞中救出一些什么，留下一些比他们自己的生命延续得更久的东西。我不认为布拉卡曼创作的目的仅仅是为了记录，一件杰作的原型并非一个真的、活的形象，虽然形象可能是创作的起因。原型不是血和肉，而是精神，它是一个生活在艺术家心灵中的形象。好的作品是艺术家灵魂的一部分，就算他死去，他的灵魂仍可以依靠他的作品活下去。”

基尔十指疯狂地敲打着手机屏幕，罗维感到了冒犯，喊道：“你有在认真听吗？”

“我在努力记下你刚才说的话啊！继续说下去。”基尔口气热切。

罗维脸微微红了。“我还觉得，布拉卡曼为何非得从生活中获得灵感，是因为人类的生活是人类精神的反映，人们难逃一死，但他们仍努力生活，克服种种磨难，明明知道死神虽迟但到，但他们只要仍有一口气，就要跟他斗争到底，这就是人类的伟大之处。布拉卡曼或许就是想通过他手中的笔让人类的精神永远延续下去。”

“罗维，你明明是个哲学家！”

“你别取笑我了！我并不那么擅长思考，如果我有什么优势，那就是我活得比较长，我获得的所有东西，全都是生活经验，这是真实的生活教给我的东西。我接下来要说的故事就和它有关，这同样是一个真实的故事。

“事情发生在14世纪中叶，从时间上看你已经产生故事背景的基本画面了。那是黑死病横行的时代，这种疾病于1347年第一次在墨西拿被发现，那之后迅速蔓延到了意大利本土和法国，直至整个欧洲。南意大利作为疫情重灾区，我那时的生活别提多难过了，总之什么样的地狱场面我都见过了，每天都有成堆的尸体被倒进大坑里焚烧，有的尸体倒在家中几天都没被处理，另一些人却还有气呢就已经被士兵扔到尸体堆里一起被烧，犹太人被指认为是瘟疫的真凶，成千上万的犹太人被杀死......

“那样的生活让我随时都处在恐惧之中，但见到那个流浪汉时的惊悚感觉仍给我留下了不同寻常的记忆。那天我在普利亚这一带的乡村游荡，寻找仍住着活人的人家乞求一点食物。我那时一般都住在野外或者空了的屋子里，因为有人的房子里就有可能躺着病人，甚至死人，他们会让我更近地感到死神的气息。

“那时正值夏日，每天天气都很好，悲哀地是再也无人有心欣赏大自然馈赠的美丽景色了。午后，饥肠辘辘的我来到一间茅屋前，两头山羊正若无其事地在院子里吃草，牲畜棚里还有没放多久的料草。我于是走了过去，走进屋子，一个老太太耷拉着头坐在一个矮木椅上，一动不动，我立马停下了脚步，她死啦。定睛一看她身旁还躺着一个大约八九岁的男孩，面无表情，但双拳紧握着，显示出忍无可忍的疼痛和对死无可奈何的悲哀。我正打算撒腿就跑，但里屋传来了动静，说不定家中还有活着的人，他们或许病了需要帮助，不，也许驱使我迈入里屋的只是某种难以说明的好奇心。

“里屋有三张床，其中两张床上躺着人。一张床上有一个仰面躺着的高大汉子，汉子手里还握着一个陶罐，陶罐里的水流到地面上还没有完全干掉。另一张床上有两个女人紧紧裹在一张粗布毛毯里，其中一个结实的女人双手紧紧抱住怀里的刚发育的女孩，女孩的脸已经扭曲变形，深深埋在母亲的脖子里，却可以从中看出愤怒、恐怖和强烈的求生欲。

“这副场景固然令人惊骇，但站在屋子中央的那个男人，他转头看我时，他的脸给我弱小的心灵才是来了一记重击。我不是说他长相可怕，相反他非常英俊，有一种经历过丰富流浪生活后成熟男人的美感，我说的是他的表情。和我不同，站在一间死人的房子里并不使他恐惧，他的表情甚至告诉我他完全沉浸在这种死亡的氛围之中了，仿佛地上躺着的尸体对他有着极大的吸引力。这人一定是个疯子，我这么想着，转身准备溜走。但非常不幸运地，我被他单手拎了起来。

“‘罗马诺，对吧？’这个男人笑着对我说，‘你来得正好，能否给我解释解释，这里到底发生了什么？你看，我是个流浪汉，在那片森林里不知流浪了多久，最近才重返人类社会，所以我完全不知道外面都发生了什么啊。’‘还不够清楚吗？！’我扭动全身企图挣脱他的束缚，‘闹瘟疫啦！他们全感染了瘟疫，现在全死了。到处都在闹瘟疫！我现在可以走了吧？’

“‘那可不行，小家伙，’他用和气而讥诮的口气说，‘你瞧，我走进了这间房子，说不定已经感染了。若是你走了，我说不定会在荒野中倒下，孤零零地痛苦死去，到时野兽就会把我的躯体吞噬殆尽，您忍心让您的臣民落得如此下场吗？你不如就跟我一起走，我有多年流浪经验，我能照顾你，保证能让你至少过上比现在好一点的生活。我只有一个要求，若是我病死了，你就得帮我收尸。’‘你，你要往哪儿走？’

“‘噢，咱不如就试着朝疫区走，看我们，应该是说，看我是否能活着穿过去。’‘你果然是个疯子！’我又挣扎起来，‘我宁愿饿死也不要和一个疯子做同伴！’‘饿死？可你并不会死。你在害怕什么，罗马诺？人会感到疼痛才会保护自己，人会迎来死亡才会有恐惧，你为何会感到害怕呢？死亡对你来说是很遥远的事情不是吗？’

“‘我不想跟你扯什么哲学！看到地上躺着那么多死人，正常人都会觉得瘆得慌好吧？！’‘你认为我不是正常人？不，我当然知道这个场面极其阴郁，事实上我也是第一次见到如此恐怖的景象，但尽管如此，这一切却对我有着深深的吸引力，仿佛充溢着伟大的命运的启示。

“‘实不相瞒，我曾是一座修道院里的实习生，也曾努力学习，企图从理论和经文中习得命运的真谛，但我发现修道院的生活无法满足我的愿望，于是我开始流浪。我穿越森林，见识到大自然赋予的丰富多彩的生命，但那并不是我想要的生活；我穿过一个又一个村庄，在不同的人家中过夜，多亏了我这副乐天朝气的形象，男人看了会产生恻隐之心，女人会为我献上爱情，但这样的生活尽管潇洒却仍不能使我感到满足。我一直觉得自己在寻找什么，当我终于走进一座城市，看到城市教堂里供奉的那座圣女木雕时，我以为我找到了我的使命。我要成为一个艺术家，我拜访了那副圣女雕像的制作者，拜他为师，一度十分认真地学习雕刻的技术，可枯燥的学习和循规蹈矩的城市生活又一次令我感到压抑，它无法向我显现出那个我一直追求着的形象，所以我又开始流浪。

“‘当我看到那个壮硕的农民，他的表情显示出他抗争和强忍着的痛楚，他手里仍抓着陶罐，可能在照顾她们母女的过程中病倒了，他死时很痛苦，却很有男子气概，你不觉得他活像个壮烈牺牲的战士吗？更令人动容的是那个男孩，他脑袋旁边的门上，是一个锯了一半的供猫进出的门洞！这一切是如此真实，如此具体，这其中包含着某些能赢得我的爱、能使我铭记在心的东西。在这里！我第一次感到离我心中追求的形象距离是那么近。因此我打算继续走下去，穿过死亡之地，或许能弄清楚我一直以来追求的形象到底是什么。’

“原来这个流浪汉是个艺术家，我明白他为何那么疯疯癫癫的了。我没再打算逃走，因为知道那是徒劳，他不会让我走的。我们带走了那两头山羊，这样至少能喝上新鲜的羊奶。他常常嘲讽我的胆小，但除此以外并没有欺负我，他的流浪经验的确让我受益不少。他没有我那种对于死亡的恐惧，但穿行在死亡的国度里时，他的心情也是紧张和阴郁的，他全神贯注地观察着这场浩劫。

“有一次我们来到了一座小城，碰巧撞见一个神父跟一辆前往焚尸坑的货车，流浪汉仔细观看了送葬的全过程，接着走进了城门。我们穿过萧条的城市，穿过广场和小巷，由于人少了很多，喷泉发出的响声和脚步在巷子里的回声很大，要是哪个人家里还能传出声音，我们可以清楚地辨别出来。在一个阳台，我们看到了一个正在梳头的漂亮姑娘，她好奇地瞅着我俩，流浪汉微笑着朝她问好，只见那个姑娘脸上也慢慢地、微弱地荡漾开了一个笑容。

“我明白为何这个流浪汉总是能讨姑娘喜欢了，他亲切而从容地与姑娘交谈着，实际上这种天赋使我嫉妒。他问姑娘是否健康，然后问她是做什么的，姑娘说她还没病，是一个女佣。接着他问姑娘是否愿意跟着我们走，姑娘露出了困惑的表情，他说走吧，走吧，让我们到森林中生活一阵，你还那么年轻漂亮，何必那么早寻死？

“不一会儿，那个姑娘带着一个小包袱追上了我俩。他果然把她带在了身边，在附近的树林边上找到一间没人的农舍住了下来。那段在树林里的时光还挺快活，我其实很高兴我们不需要继续走下去了，而且那时树林要安全多了，很少遇上染了病的人。我们又找来了几头四处乱窜的山羊和几只乱飞的鸡，还种植了一块菜地。流浪汉负责建造家具和农具，姑娘负责看管牲畜和菜地，我做些力所能及的活儿，三人齐心协力建立起了一个小小的家园。我看出那姑娘很爱流浪汉，这让我很难过，因为我知道尽管流浪汉现在很喜欢她，但他不会一直和她这么生活下去。

“姑娘自己也很清楚。因为有一天晚上，我们正吃着丰盛的晚餐，赞颂着安适的生活，姑娘却突然说：‘可是冬天来了后会怎么样呢？’我没有吭声，流浪汉用哄孩子的口气说：‘傻丫头，难道你已经把那些运尸体的货车给忘了吗？还有那些死气沉沉的房子，那个城外烧死人的大坑？你应该高兴，你没有躺在坑中。你应该想到，你逃了出来，四肢都还灵活有劲儿，还能笑，还能唱歌。’姑娘仍然不高兴：‘我可不想再走了，也不愿放你走，不！一想到一切都会完结，一切都会过去，心里怎能不难过啊！’

“流浪汉又一次劝慰姑娘，亲切的语气中却透露着威胁：‘这个问题嘛，小姑娘，古来的圣贤们都绞尽脑汁。世上本无长久的幸福。你要是对眼前的一切还不满足，我就马上一把火烧掉这座房子，咱们各奔东西。’事情就此结束，姑娘屈服了，但他俩的幸福生活已经投下了阴影。

“事实上还没等到夏天结束，这种幸福生活就结束了。姑娘不幸染上了瘟疫，流浪汉一整天都在陪着她，我则帮忙去热羊奶。那姑娘想让他离开，说：‘当心，亲爱的，你别也染上病。我一定会死的，死了也好，免得有一天我看见你人去床空。我每天早上都这么想过，这么担心过。是的，我倒是死了好。’

“流浪汉一直照顾她，直到她停止了呼吸。他不忍心让她就这么躺着，一把火点燃了整个屋子。我们站在屋外，看着屋子被熊熊的火焰包裹。我心中充满了无限凄楚，感到这一切就跟一场梦一样，同时对流浪汉产生了厌恶。‘为什么？为什么要带她一起走？你并不爱她！就为了体验一次家庭的生活吗？这是虚伪的！’‘但我给她带来了幸福，这是真实的。’‘你用不了多久就会把她给忘了，不知道在哪里又爱上一个新的女人。不管这样的生活多么快乐，它只是一场戏，一场毫无意义的戏！’

“‘或许它是一场戏，但我们人类的一生，跟你们近乎不朽的生命相比，不也是一场戏剧吗？你是指，我们的一生都是毫无意义的吗？’我突然很恨他，大喊起来：‘我不会再跟你走下去了，你自己去找死吧！啊，我很乐意看到你暴毙荒野，成为野兽的饵料！’这一次，他让我走了。

“我以为我不会再见到这个男人。但仅仅一年后，我就又见到了他。那时他已经回到城市，因为溜进公爵的城堡内偷东西被抓住，被公爵判了绞刑。这是公爵的说辞，实际上他去城堡是为了与那位美丽的公爵夫人偷情，因此而被判了死刑。在行刑前一天，他提出想办告解，由于大家都惧怕公爵，城里的神父没有人敢去听他的告解。虽然我不喜欢他，但听到他马上就要死了又感到挺难过，我有听告解的资格，所以自己去了监狱。

“这个死刑犯看到我时吃了一惊，他表情复杂，仿佛在内心斗争了一番后，他露出了一种释然的微笑说：‘造化弄人，看来我的死期是真的到了。知道吗？我原本打算是要杀掉你的。’

“原来，他并不是真的想办告解，而是打算杀掉前来听忏悔的神父，换上神父的衣服越狱，然而前来听忏悔的神父竟是一个杀不死的国家，这不是造化弄人是什么？我这才注意到他双手肿得厉害，因为他在阶梯上磨那根绑住手腕的粗绳子磨了一晚。鉴于他杀不了我，他便真做起了忏悔。

“他告诉我在与我分道扬镳后的经历。烧掉房子后他继续上路，然而情况比他预料得更糟，越往前走越可怕，整个地区都笼罩在一片死亡的阴云下。最可怕的不是荒废的房屋、路旁的尸体、焚尸坑，而是那些在恐怖和死亡的重压下目光茫然、失魂落魄的活人。他一路上听到和目睹了许许多多触目惊心的惨事：有人见人就躲，企图死里偷生；有人却恣意狂欢，肆意妄为；还有人坐在空空如也的家门口怨天怨地。比这一切更可怕的是人们企图找出这一切的罪魁祸首，谁要是被怀疑就倒霉了。他曾经看到一整个犹太社区被烧掉，周围是欢呼雀跃的人，惨叫着逃出来的人又被武力赶回去。

“他曾经帮助过一个美艳的犹太女孩，被她的美丽深深吸引。同样的，他请求她跟他走，向她求爱，但那女孩始终不为所动，她一副凛然不可侵犯的神气，带着仇恨和轻蔑的口气对他说：‘你们就是这样，你们基督徒全是这样！你先帮助一个女孩埋葬了她被你们的教友杀害了的父亲，事情刚办完，你就要姑娘服从你，和你苟且！你们就是这样的！起初我还认为，你没准是个好人吧。可你怎么会好呢？你们这群猪！’

“姑娘说这话时仇恨的眼神让他想起了我最后骂他时的样子，他摘下了帽子，像对一位侯爵夫人似地对她深深鞠了一躬，然后离开了她，他必须让她自行沉沦啊。他不打算继续走下去，他这次的死亡之旅给他留下了痛苦的烙印，他只有一个想法，就是回到城市里重拾雕塑工作，他需要把他的所见所闻全部塑造成可见的形象。

“然而在他又一次穿越那片熟悉的森林，回到心心念念的城市前，冬天降临了。他需要在荒无一物的雪地里穿行，天气寒冷，他又发了烧，饥寒交迫，他出现了神经错乱的现象，不知道自己在往哪儿跑，在什么地方，说些什么，可他心中的求生欲望是强烈的，这种欲望驱赶着他不断前进，盲目地、一点点地苦苦挨着日子。他的流浪生活让他把一切酸甜苦辣都尝遍了：孤身独处，自由自在，倾听山林的呼啸，朝三暮四的爱情，见证死神的肆意妄为。但所有经验中最强烈、最奇特的，莫过于那时与死神的搏斗，莫过于明知自己的渺小、可悲、危在旦夕，却仍然坚持对死神做最后的斗争，并感到自己身上有这么股美好的、顽强的生的力量。

“在目睹人类在瘟疫中犯下的种种恶行时，他曾经怀疑上帝是否存在，如若存在又为何把世界造得这样糟。他不知道是否真有一个天堂，真有最后的审判与永生，对这些东西他早已失去了信赖。但他并不稀罕什么永生，他只想要这不安稳的、易逝的生命，只想要这呼吸，只想要这皮肉之躯，只想要活着，除此以外便什么都不要。他在磨那条捆绑双手的绳子时感到彻骨的疼痛，但他仍一直磨。在他一生中最后的一个夜晚，他从未如此清醒，他整夜都在想对策，首先是计划如何用言语感化神父，让其救他，如若神父不接受，他该如何不动声色地杀了神父，换上神父的衣服逃跑。

“反正，他无论如何不甘心死去，他曾竭力想承认和接受这个命运，但办不到。他将反抗，他将拼命挣扎，他将用手去绊看守，用身体把刽子手撞翻在地。为了活着，他将拼尽最后一滴血，拼到最后一口气。

“对死的恐惧竟使他迸发出了如此大的能量，他领悟到人类正是由于了解这种恐惧，所以才会产生要对抗它的勇气。在雪地里他想起了我，他承认最初他看我不顺眼，因为我明明不会死却胆小得可笑，他想不通如此懦弱、渺小的我如何适应那变幻无常、激剧动荡的历史长河，后来他明白了。他还明白了那时走进那个五口之家时，深深吸引着他的东西是什么，并不是死亡本身，而是这家人在死神降临时，拼命与之搏斗的精神。

“依靠着惊人的毅力，他走出了雪地。他的城市也遭受到了瘟疫的攻击，但正在逐渐恢复，师傅已经去世，城市也萧条不少，但看着熟悉的街道，再次听到市场喧哗的叫卖声，看到小河里快活游玩的鱼儿，他感到一切都是如此美妙，而他之前却是对这一切感到厌倦的。他突然意识到生和死或许并不是一对敌人，欢乐与痛苦也许是一对手足，人们正是明白生命是多么脆弱和易逝，此时才会迫不及待想要抓住这生的欢娱。

“他重新拿起了刻刀，在城市生活中很快忘却了痛苦，他又陷入了爱河，这一次是那位高贵的公爵夫人。他为了她铤而走险，从她身上获得了想要的幸福，这时死神又一次悄然降临了。”

罗维盯着食堂里的旋转楼梯，它是中世纪遗留下来的构造，能够通向学习室，楼梯扶手上由许多木刻雕塑点缀着，花鸟虫鱼，少女、圣者，无论哪个形象都栩栩如生，一看就能知晓其创作人拥有对生活深刻的洞察力和无限的创造力。

“基尔伯特，”罗维凑近基尔耳边轻声说，“有些话，原谅我很少对你说。我在今天告诉你，你对我一直有多么宝贵。你一定以为我一生充满了爱，是的，我很感谢安东尼奥对我的宠爱和娇惯，我也很感激贝露琪对我的关怀，因为她是唯一一个这么对我的女孩，我对威尼斯安诺负有亲情上的责任，但事实就是我从来没有爱过他们。要是我终究知道了什么是爱，那就得归功于你。你是所有国家中唯一我能够爱的。你不知道这意味着什么。这意味着沙漠中的甘泉，荒原里的花树。我的心没有枯萎，我的灵魂中还留下了一个可以为圣恩所达到的地方，这完完全全得感谢你。”

基尔害羞得红了脸，腼腆地说道：“突然之间怎么说这个...”

罗维指向那棵栗子树高高的树冠，说：“看到那上面的鸟巢了吗？它已经空了。我就是那棵栗子树，而那个始终停不下来的艺术家，还有你，就是里面的鸟儿。鸟儿在栗子树上的生活固然是幸福的，但那并不是它们真正的家，它们真正的归宿是自由自在的天空。你还没发现吗？你也有一个艺术家的灵魂。暂时的安稳幸福是无法满足你们对冒险的渴望的。我讨厌这样的生活，讨厌你受苦，但我不能阻止你去履行你的使命。或许比起安稳地待在经院里研究理论、传播思想，穿着破鞋去流浪，投身到残酷的生活中，接受日晒雨打、忍饥挨饿，是更艰难、更勇敢和更高尚的吧。”

“你又想劝我走。”基尔语气严肃。

“我只是劝你听从内心的召唤。”

“我的内心告诉我，我就想待在这里。”

“基尔——”

基尔打断罗维：“你要是逼我走，那还不如把我杀了。死在你怀里也是一种幸福。那个在流浪汉面前死去的女孩，我觉得她是幸福的，她并不惧怕死亡，而是接受了它，因为她能在最爱的人身边死去。”

罗维端详着基尔的脸，基尔是带着一种满足、恬淡的神情说出这些话的，罗维不止一次看到基尔露出这样的表情，这种表情罗维并不陌生，他常常在年老的人们脸上看到，仿佛他们已经与死神讲和了。

也许，不愿接受现实的不是基尔，而是罗维自己，是罗维的内心希望基尔依旧是一个义无反顾、朝气蓬勃的冒险家，但基尔已经不再需要那些激情燃烧的岁月了。

罗维没有告诉基尔，这个故事并未就此结束。见过流浪汉后，罗维其实为他拼命讲了情，公爵赦免了他的死刑。流浪汉回到这个他少年时期待过的修道院，为这座修道院雕刻出了那个美丽的旋转楼梯，那是他一生最满意的作品。罗维没有告诉基尔，楼梯上那个美得惊为天人的圣女像的原型实际是其创作者一生中见过的最漂亮的女人。完成这个杰作后，艺术家再次按捺不住流浪的渴望，告别了修道院。罗维没有告诉基尔，流浪汉后来又回到了修道院，这次他老了很多，病得厉害，眼看就要死了，但他脸上就带着与基尔此时相同的那种淡然、豁达的神情，他向罗维做了最后一次告解，然后微笑着合上了双眼。

罗维想，人们是否到了某一时刻，都会迎来那个与死神讲和，心甘情愿接受他的召唤的转折点。但他知道他的这个时刻还远远没有到来，只要他还有一丝力量，他就会继续与之斗争下去。


	9. Tailback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今年最后一次更新。主角竟然是弗朗西斯。  
> 虽然我最喜欢的一直是罗马诺，但写了三年下来，让我觉得写起来很有意思的角色，一个是基尔伯特，另一个就是弗朗西斯。

罗维的车子停在罗马东环城路中央，基尔坐在副驾驶座里看电子书。时间已经接近傍晚，但罗马的夏天直到此时仍十分炎热，阳光透过挡风玻璃照进来晃得人眼睛难受，使得本就令人烦躁的境况更加糟糕。

罗维绝望地看向前方望不到头的车列，又回头望了一眼后边加入这场星期五午后罗马史诗级大堵车的倒霉车辆们。他瞥了眼计程器，上面的数字已经很久没变过了。显然道路前面发生了严重的事故，不然没法解释这种破纪录一般的堵车，罗维附近车辆的车主们激烈讨论着现在的情况，有人抱怨他们周末美妙的计划就这样泡汤了，有人带来了不知道哪个亲戚朋友那里得知的导致堵车的那场事故的耸人听闻的消息。其中还夹杂着外国语，这些游客真不走运。

罗维他们的计划也被打乱了。他和基尔此行是为了和圣约翰（医院骑士团）先生共进晚餐，但照目前来看圣约翰先生是等不到他们了。基尔双眼暂时离开了他的kindle，他抬头看了看情况，然后拍拍罗维肩膀，指了指路边田野里的那棵大树。

“我知道，我知道！”罗维喊起来，肢体语言十分丰富，“它还在你视线范围内，你上次抬头看的时候它在那儿，它现在还在那儿，对吧？我能有什么办法？”

基尔有点惊讶又有点愉快地看着罗维情绪的突然暴发，对于罗维的这种暴发，路德总是觉得很难对付，但基尔却觉得很有趣，甚至觉得罗维这样还挺可爱。

罗维骂了好几句本土脏话，接着拉下了本来为隔绝外界酷热而关得严严实实的车窗，探头出去，朝外面大喊起来（用的是南方口音）。

“这就是罗马？这就是你们的城市？已经不是第一次了不是吗？我想知道天天坐在市政厅的大人们什么时候可以解决这个问题？你们取笑我们，说我们城市规划混乱、交通瘫痪，那么你们的伟大罗马呢？女士们先生们，数据表明罗马才是全意大利堵车最严重的城市，不是那不勒斯，不是巴勒莫，而是罗马！这就是为什么你们永远比不上巴黎——”

罗维被基尔赶紧拉回了车里，基尔在罗维嘴角边使劲亲了一口，把他的头抱在怀里（一方面为了安抚他，一方面是为了不让他继续发表这种容易招致他亲爱的首都人民仇恨的危险言论），他探出罗维一侧的车窗，朝外面转来的几十双眼睛赔不是。

“你们知道他说这话不是真心的！他爱罗马！”基尔笑着大喊道，关上了车窗。

几个摸不着头脑的罗马市民的讨论声飘了进来。“那不是罗马诺先生吗？”“是罗马诺先生。”“罗马诺先生又生气了。”“他总是生气。”“另一位先生是谁？”“他看起来是德意志人。”“怎么可能？罗马诺先生讨厌德意志人。”“......”

罗维听到外面有人议论他，又想拉下车窗朝他们开火，但基尔制止了他，反复在他耳边发出嘘嘘的声音，好让他安静下来。罗维最终顺从了基尔，他态度软了下来，基尔这才放开他。

“既然事情已经发生了，你这样心急火燎的也没用啊，罗维，”基尔安抚道，他突然记起从某本书上读到的一句话，认为很适合现在的状况，因而愉悦地念了出来，“实际上，汽车拥堵看起来可怕，但却没什么了不起的。（意大利语）”

“说出这样的话的人，要么从没经历过真正的堵车，要么是无良的官方喉舌。”

“真聪明，原句出自1964年的罗马快报。”

罗维冷笑了一声：“我一点儿也不意外。”

基尔靠近握住方向盘的罗维，左手搂着罗维肩膀，右手搭到方向盘上。“来吧，朝我笑一笑。”

“我只在开心的时候笑。”罗维看着他说。这时罗维车子后面传来喇叭声，基尔赶忙坐好，罗维把车子往前开了差不多两米，又不得不停了下来，他又开始骂脏话。

“别这样，我们可是在罗马！”基尔继续说，“看看周围的景色！”

“是啊，放眼望去皆为汽车。”

“你应该看得更远一些，忘掉这些汽车会让你感觉好些。”

罗维真的朝远方的原野望去。“有一些人在那里散步，小孩在乱跑，几个男人骑着自行车，几个女孩围着一堆点心叽叽喳喳交谈着...”

“瞧，生活多美妙。”

“是的，对他们来说是这样。”罗维又把头转回看向前方，咬牙切齿地说，“真令人羡慕啊！他们可以在那里自由说笑，而我们却要被堵在这条凝滞的车流里，看他们快活！”

言语的安抚看来是没用了，基尔转而采取转移罗维注意力的策略。“要不，你看会儿书，我把我的kindle借给你。”

基尔把kindle递过去，罗维瞥了屏幕一眼。“那你说说你在看什么？”

“日记，一个苏格兰书店主人写的日记。你会喜欢的！”

“什么？日记？你喜欢写日记，你还喜欢看别人写的日记？基尔，你到底是有多喜欢日记啊？！”

基尔有点被罗维冒犯到了，因为他那么努力地想帮罗维摆脱堵车导致的烦躁，罗维非但不领情多次冷语相向，现在还质疑他选择书籍的品味，他为此不顾后果地反驳起罗维来。

“哦，你的品味又怎么样呢？昨天你为啥要用我的kindle下载黄色杂志啊？还是整整一年份的！”

“那是惩罚好吗？！”

“我不记得我做错什么事啦。”

“你拔掉了我床头那盏漂亮的台灯的插头，在那儿给你的kindle充电！”

“就因为这个？”

“你完全可以用其他的插座。”

“但那个是离我最近的，我充完电后不是又把台灯插头插回去了嘛？”

“你就是不尊敬我的台灯！”罗维气冲冲地说，基尔被他搞笑了。

基尔笑了好一会儿，以至于罗维不得不红着脸说“我不觉得这有什么好笑的”。基尔笑够后，问罗维：“所以你也不愿意看书？”

“我现在哪儿看得下书？”

可是基尔希望能让罗维开心起来，他只剩最后一个办法了。“那我给你讲个故事怎么样？主题就关于堵车。”

“一个堵车的故事？光听着就够心烦意乱了。你非得在堵车的路上给我讲这个故事吗？”

“我认为你会喜欢这个故事的。”基尔笑着说，“你刚才激动的时候，不经大脑地声称巴黎比罗马好对吧？而我接下来要讲的堵车事件，地点就发生在巴黎。我们这次堵车让你很难受，但它比起巴黎的那次堵车来简直不算什么。事情发生在上世纪六十年代，是弗朗西斯告诉我的，所以这个故事的主人公是弗朗西斯。为了让你更沉浸于故事中，我接下来从弗朗西斯的角度，以第一人称来讲述——”

“我不要，我不要你从弗朗西斯的角度讲这个故事。我不想感觉到是他坐在我身边，这个堵车已经够讨厌的了。”

基尔再次被逗笑了，罗维就是在情绪消极时仍能给他带来那么多乐趣。罗维朝基尔伸来右手，一时间基尔以为罗维是想摸他的脸，但罗维用手指弹了弹他的左脸。“不要笑啦，快讲故事。”（看来罗维还是感兴趣的）

“Si!Si!”基尔笑着答应，他平复心情，开始讲故事。

“鉴于我亲爱的听众朋友对我故事中的朋友抱有敌意，我将以第三人称来叙述这个故事，因此我只能尽力使它显得真实。我的听众朋友一向喜欢质疑我的故事的真实性，但我向他保证，这个故事绝对真实。

“那是个星期天，弗朗西斯刚从枫丹白露下来，就不得不加入那两条各排了六条汽车长龙的高速公路，这条高速路在星期天只供返回首都的车辆行驶。弗朗西斯把车又往前开了三米，再停了下来，他看了看右边那辆车里的姑娘，她又在看表，好像时间对她来说还有意义。弗朗西斯早已放弃计算时间了，他甚至认为应该把今天消除掉，但想了想又觉得这对他来说并无所谓。他通过后视镜看了眼身后车里的那位面无血色的先生，那人死死握着方向盘，无神地望着前方，仿佛周围发生的一切都与他无关，弗朗西斯觉得他甚至没换过姿势。弗朗西斯左边的小货车里坐着两位修女，她们是出来采货的，为厨房置备了一批菜；前方的车子里坐着两个吵闹而无忧无虑的小伙子。

“天气很热，太阳照在汽车玻璃和镀铬表面上发出耀眼的光，照得人睁不开眼，到处都是汽油味。人们都呆在车上不愿出来，但弗朗西斯觉得车里闷得慌，所以会趁车流停顿较长的间隙出去遛一遛。几次溜达下来，他差不多掌握了他前后几部车的主人的情况，有刚结婚不久的军人夫妇，幸福的一家三口，运货的农民夫妇，惦记着晚上九点半的电视游戏节目的老夫妇，还有外国人。‘你得理解，我妻子会担心得要死的，真见鬼（God damn it）。’外国佬用美国人特有的英语音调对弗朗西斯抱怨，他几乎不会法语，为八点前赶不到歌剧院而发愁。

“出于责任，弗朗西斯在溜达解闷期间曾试着平复人们的焦躁和不安——用他毋庸置疑的魅力（他本人的话）。他通情达理地分析着当时的情形，谁都不怀疑附近发生了严重的事故，否则这种慢得出奇的速度无法解释，但试图得知拥堵发生的源头是不必要的，因为这只会增添不必要的恐慌和更多的急躁情绪，前面有架飞机掉下来了也说不定（他说出这句话时周围的人发出了惊悚的倒吸声），重要的是保持冷静。

“他煞有介事地解释到埃松前或许只能像这样一步步爬，但如果直升飞机和摩托警察能把拥塞的关键问题解决了，在科贝尔和儒雅西之间车速就能变快。事实是他也压根不知道前面情况到底是怎样，但虚张声势和蛊惑人心是他的拿手活儿。他帮那个一家三口的小女儿要来了一罐果汁罐头，并问那对慷慨解囊的老夫妇是否饿了，老先生摇了摇头，但他的妻子却默默地点了点头，所以弗朗西斯去左边的另一片区征集了一番，带回了一些饼干。他甚至试图与他车后那位脸色苍白的先生交流一下感想，但那位先生丝毫不理他。

“天黑以后，人们终于可以较为自由地呼吸了。弗朗西斯记得他敲了敲右边车子的车窗，叫醒了那位由于不再关心什么时候能够再向前移动一点而趴在方向盘上睡着了的姑娘。姑娘问他几点了，他瞥了眼手腕上的表，回了个时间。有点出乎意料的是姑娘的回复‘原来它是可以正常工作的’，察觉到弗朗西斯的错愕后，她赶忙补充‘因为这还是我头一次见您看表’。弗朗西斯只能含糊其辞地表示时间在这个停滞不前、一成不变的空隙已经变得毫无意义（那时没人认出他是谁，他自己也不想披露），但姑娘的反应告诉他她并没有多信服。

“大概是半夜的时候，一位修女大概猜想他可能饿了，所以怯生生地递给了他一块火腿夹心面包。弗朗西斯只是出于礼貌才接了过来（其实他觉得它有点恶心），并请求允许他和旁边车上的姑娘一起分享。姑娘不仅接过面包狼吞虎咽地吃了下去，还把她的右邻车子的那位推销员递给她的巧克力也给吃了。

“晚上可做的事情不多，因为车队又有很长一段时间几乎没动过。到了凌晨三点，人们仿佛达成了协议决定休息，所以直到天亮车队再没动过。弗朗西斯放倒了车座靠背，并且提出把车子让给那两位修女，但被拒绝了。他想到了那位姑娘，向她提出同样的建议，姑娘却告诉他，她怎样都能睡得很香。

“他很快睡着了，但睡得不安稳，最后满头大汗地惊醒过来，一时间竟不知道他是在哪儿。他看到外边有很多人影走来走去，有人还走出了公路，理由可以猜测得出来（解手），于是他也走出车子，悄悄到路边放松了一下。放眼望去是一片黑茫茫的原野，看不到一点星光，那凝滞不动的汽车长河仿佛是被一面看不见的黑墙挡住了去路。他很快走了回去，因为实在没什么好看的，在钻回他的车里前，他饶有兴致地观察了旁边的姑娘那隐没于黑暗之中的侧影，她靠在方向盘上睡着了，一缕头发散落在眼睛前面，他想象着她那轻轻吐露出气息的嘴唇。对面车道上的推销员默默吸着烟，也正在欣赏着姑娘的睡容。

“第二天温度更高了，一整天车队移动的距离十分有限，人们渐渐对境况改变的前景不再奢望，对前方传来的消息愈加怀以不信任的态度。中午的时候一家三口里的小女孩又哭了起来，弗朗西斯旁边的姑娘跑去哄她玩，和那对夫妇成了朋友。小女孩又喊渴，弗朗西斯主动提出陪同那位姑娘一起去找水。在他们周围一片毫无收获，于是他们决定到附近区域去，那位军人和弗朗西斯车子前面的两个小伙子也主动提出和他们一块儿去。

“最后只有军人带回一壶水来，还是以供应食物作为交换，很明显周围几片区域也有缺水的问题，没人会乐意把宝贵的水交给别人，后来那两个小伙子也没带回水来。

“弗朗西斯知道在这种情况下人们应该互帮互助，他观望了下周围的十几辆车，确信农民和修女们的那两辆车里有大量食物，再加上其他人提供资金或其他方面的帮助，如若能解决饮水问题，他们完全可以毫无烦扰地抵达巴黎，但这需要组织者。弗朗西斯（令我意外地）不愿意抛头露面亲自指挥，就找来了一家三口的夫妇和军人夫妇一起商量。弗朗西斯对一家三口的男主人与青年军人有一种出于本能的信任，当即提出他们两个之中选出一个人负责指挥一切行动。

“男主人承担起了这个责任，与十几辆车的人逐一征求了意见，出乎意料的是那两个农民很热心，乐意把自己的食物分出去，其他人也赞同头头（那两个吵闹的小伙子给男主人起的头衔）的提议，推销员未置可否，那个美国人圆瞪着眼看着他们说了句关于上帝的旨意的话，那位面色苍白的先生则耸了耸肩，声称怎么都行，他们完全可以按照自己认为最适合的方式行动。

“大概是中午一点钟的时候，大家都被炎热逼得躲在车里。弗朗西斯正和旁边的那位姑娘讲述自己的一次旅行，这时姑娘做手势打断了他，指了指他前面的那辆车。他两步就窜到了那部车前，一把拽住驾驶座上正懒洋洋地拿着一个水壶往嘴里灌的小伙子的胳膊肘，他夺过那壶水，给了小伙子两巴掌，小伙子带着哭腔叫嚷着不服气，他身旁的同伴却只是嘟嘟囔囔。头头赶过来后，弗朗西斯把水壶交给了他，头头问小伙子，小伙子才承认那壶水是他偷藏在衣服里弄回来的。这时候响起了喇叭声，每个人都朝自己的汽车跑去，然而，仍是一场空欢喜，车队前进了还不到五米。

“到了傍晚的时候，突然刮起了一阵带雨意的大风，太阳也被乌云遮蔽住了，人们露出了快意，总算可以凉快点了。8点钟的时候头头分配了食物，他亲自去找其他几片的头头交流过，用食物换回了更多的水和一点酒。

“到了晚上气温骤降，大家决定让那两个小伙子把自己的橡皮床让给两位老太太，弗朗西斯旁边的那位姑娘把自己的两条苏格兰毛毯送了过去。弗朗西斯戏称他的汽车是卧铺车厢，表示愿意把它让给任何需要的人，出乎他意料的是那位姑娘这次竟没有客气，与一位修女一起分享了两个平展坐席。

“那一晚弗朗西斯没有困意，和头头还有两个农民掷了一夜骰子。他们还一边喝着红酒，一边谈论起了政治。夜色不错，凉爽宜人，从云缝中还露出了几颗星星。

“第三天上午车队往前移了五十多米，公路右侧远远地出现了一座树林，里面说不定还有一条小河，或者能找到个水龙头。弗朗西斯看到旁边的姑娘闭上了眼睛，她可能在想象清水从莲蓬头里喷出来，顺着她的脖子、脊背和大腿流下，她的脸上挂着两滴泪珠。

“气温越来越低，晚上时弗朗西斯把他的‘卧铺车厢’改造成了临时的急救站，让那位身感不适的老太太在里面休息，军人从后面第三片车队里找来了医生。凌晨时弗朗西斯和头头在外边坐了下来，一边吸着烟，一边和军人、农民聊起天来。弗朗西斯坦诚地指出头头先前的预想与实际情况已经不符，头头谦虚地点头承认。他们商量着接下来的对策，还得再去找更多的水和食物，头头找来了80到100辆汽车范围内的负责人，结果各片区域的情况大同小异。

“第四天一早他们就根据凌晨农民提出的建议，准备启程去附近村庄购买物资。他们跟大伙讲清了形势，指派人帮忙看管他们的车，确保他们离开时空着的车子不会阻挡车队的正常前进。安排妥当后，弗朗西斯、军人和两个农民出发了。气温还在继续下降，中午竟下起了瓢泼大雨。物资采购小分队过了很久才回来，弗朗西斯回来时，那两个小伙子正嘻嘻哈哈地用漏斗往一个塑料罐里装雨水，姑娘的方向盘旁摆着一本书，不过她显然没看进去。

“姑娘关切地询问为何耽搁这么久，弗朗西斯窘迫地笑笑说计划已经破产，附近的农庄有的已经荒废了，没有荒废的却援引私卖法，拒绝向他们售卖任何东西，因为怀疑他们是税务检查员在借机试探。‘不过我还是弄到了一点儿水和食物。’弗朗西斯最后说，但被问到怎么弄来的细节时，他却笑呵呵地不愿意细说。姑娘狐疑地盯着他看，或许是猜到这些东西是他偷来的了（当然他有在偷东西的地方留下钱）。

“显然他弄来的这一点食物维持不了多久，而且这些食物对病人来说又是极为不合适的，唯一的希望是拥塞的问题得到解决。电台报道说已经采取了疏通拥堵的措施，但除了傍晚时看到一辆直升飞机从头上掠过之外根本看不出别的迹象。与此同时，气温越来越低，人们只盼望着晚上赶快到来，好能裹紧毛毯，在睡眠中熬过几个小时。一股无名的烦恼压在每个人的心头。

“清晨五点钟的时候，弗朗西斯躺在他车里的平展座位上（老太太已经好多了，和她丈夫回到了他们自己车上），朦胧间听到了一声呻吟。他猜想一定是年轻的军人和他的老婆在干着什么事情，不过，在夜深人静的时刻，又是在那样的情况下面，这也是完全可以理解的。后来他又仔细想了想，揭开了遮住后窗玻璃的帆布。借助稀疏的星光，他看到了后方车子的挡风玻璃和一张贴在玻璃上的、微微向旁边歪着的、正在抽搐的人脸。

“他赶紧找来了医生，但已经来不及了。那个脸色苍白的先生服毒自杀了，他用铅笔在记事本上写下的字句就足以证明，另外还找到了一封名叫伊维蒂、在里维埃拉抛弃了他的女人的信。尸体的问题令人头疼，头头为此召开了一次紧急会议，最终医生同意了弗朗西斯的提议。如果把尸体放在路边，后面路过的人看到了难免会伤心；要是扔到田野去，又会激发当地农民的敌对情绪，他们前一天就已经对一个出去找食物的小伙子进行过恐吓和攻击了。

“弗朗西斯打开死者生前的行李箱，把东西清空，在头头、军人等几个健壮男子的帮助下把尸体装进箱子里，用推销员提供的器具把行李箱密封好。后来那个姑娘凑了过来，她紧紧抓住弗朗西斯的胳膊直打哆嗦。弗朗西斯把剩下工作交给其他几个男人，挽住姑娘把她送回到她自己车里，为她讲了事情的经过，试着使她平静下来。

“‘您会想到死亡吗？’当弗朗西斯确定姑娘已经冷静下来而准备返回时，姑娘突然问了他这样一个问题。‘是的，常常。’弗朗西斯平静地回答她。‘您害怕它吗？’‘当然，谁会不害怕它呢？’他笑着回道。

“‘我也怕它，就在刚才我脚抖得都快站不直了，但整个事件的发生和解决的过程中，您都是如此镇定。您真的害怕死亡吗？’弗朗西斯没有直接回答她的问题，只是带着一如既往的微笑说‘我唯一感到遗憾的是，直到他死前我都没有成功让他和我说上话。’‘为什么？’‘因为我或许能够帮助他。我想，令他活不下去的原因是，他感到孤独。我们需要互相帮助，需要在他人的支持下才能活下去，人类不就是这样的生物吗？这个大拥堵期间发生的一切就是一次活生生的证明。’

“已经没有人再去计算那一天或那些天一共前进了多少距离。那姑娘估计是80米到200米，弗朗西斯没有那么乐观，但喜欢和他可爱的女邻居无休止地讨论这些问题，并且有意把她弄糊涂，目的是把她的注意力从她右边的推销员那儿吸引过来，因为那人正利用自己的职业手段百般讨好她。

“缺水的问题再次被提出来。弗朗西斯带着两个人去和当地农民交涉，但不知为何当地的排外情绪那么严重。曾有人半夜三更抛了一个大镰刀过来，正好砸到推销员的车顶，吓得他面无血色，躲在车里动都不敢动。这时那个无忧无虑的时常发出爽朗笑声的美国人却跑了过来，拾起掉到地上的镰刀用最大的力气往田野上扔，同时还破口大骂。然而头头不认同这样的做法，认为会加剧对方的敌对情绪。

“头头得到消息说某片有人在高价卖水，他最终自掏腰包买了两升，卖主答应他第二天再多弄一些来，但价格要翻倍。很难再把人组织起来讨论问题，因为天气是那么冷，除非万不得已谁也不愿离开车，电瓶里的电已经不够，不可能一直把暖气开着。

“在一个极其严寒的夜里，弗朗西斯听到了那个姑娘哽咽的哭声，他悄悄伸出手去，在黑暗中摸到了姑娘那满是泪水的脸蛋儿。姑娘没有任何推脱，跟着弗朗西斯到了他车上。弗朗西斯帮她在坐席上躺好，把唯一的一条毯子盖到了她身上，然后又把风雨衣盖了上去。这辆临时救护车里漆黑一片，因为窗户全用帆布遮了起来。

“接下来弗朗西斯告诉我的东西，我就不具体描述了。总之，他满怀深情与崇敬地赞美起女性这种神迹般的造物（他的原话）来。他说到很多解剖学的词汇，头发，嘴唇，乳房，大腿，还有介于它们之间，‘通往天堂的通道’之类的...”

基尔说到这里时满脸通红，罗维却笑了起来，基尔竟觉得那么怀念，因为自从进入罗马的这条车道后他就再没见罗维笑过。

“有时候，弗朗西斯还需要把两块遮阳板放下来，再把衬衣和毛衣挂上去，好让汽车与外界完全隔绝开来。快天亮的时候，姑娘悄悄告诉他，自己在快哭以前，仿佛看到右前方有城市的灯火。或许那真有座城市，不过那天晨雾弥漫，能见度不超过20米。那一整天和后来几天一直在下雪，车队每一次前进，都不得不临时想办法把道路上的积雪清掉。

“任何人都不会对通过什么办法弄来食物和水感到大惊小怪。头头唯一能做的就是想方设法筹集资金和试图在交易中捞到更大的便宜。有两辆车的主人每晚都来兜售食品，弗朗西斯负责帮头头根据每个人的身体情况进行分配。他几乎进入了对一切都已默然处之的状态，但是，那个姑娘的羞怯告白却使他一时间手足无措。然而，他很快就清醒了，知道那是无法避免的事，简直跟每天夜里分配食物还有到公路边上去走一趟一样，顺理成章，天经地义。

“老太太的去世也没有使任何人感到惊讶，只是又要在夜里忙活一阵，并且还要陪伴与安慰那位不肯承认现实的老丈夫。前面两片因为物资问题打了起来，弗朗西斯的头头不得不出面仲裁，勉强解决了问题。随时都可能有意想不到的事发生，没有办法预先做出安排。最重要的事情发生在人们最想不到的时刻，最微不足道的人竟会最先看到了光明。

“事实证明姑娘没看错，车队前方的确有一座城市，他们每天都在朝它慢慢靠近。第一个看见的是弗朗西斯前面车子上，把车顶当成了临时瞭望哨的，性情活泼的小伙子。他冲正在和姑娘耳鬓厮磨的弗朗西斯喊了起来，弗朗西斯在姑娘耳边说了几句话，然后让她回到了自己车里。小伙子站在车顶，指着前方，一遍又一遍地重复自己的话，仿佛不敢相信眼前的景象是真实的。头头让大家都回到车上，公路骚动起来，车队仿佛是从沉睡中苏醒过来了一般。

“车子可以前进的速度在逐渐加快，慢慢地人们已经不用再踩刹车了。弗朗西斯伸出手臂想要抓住姑娘，结果却只是碰到了她的手指尖。他看到姑娘露出了某种怀着希望的微笑，于是在心中想道:他们就要到巴黎了。 _巴黎意味着一个厕所，两条床单和顺着胸脯和大腿流下来的热水，也不能没有指甲刀、白葡萄酒，接吻之前先要喝点白葡萄酒，光天化日之下钻进干净的被窝，相互之间真正了解一下之前要先让自己身上带有薰衣草香精和花露水的味道，然后再去洗澡，不过这次是为了好玩，做爱、洗澡、喝水、理发，上厕所，抚摸被单，躲在被单下面互相摸索，浸在肥皂泡和洗澡水里相爱._.....

“车子平稳地前进着，速度越来越快，各排的车子当然已经不能再齐头并进，姑娘的车子已经领先弗朗西斯的一米，他只能看到她的侧影和后脑勺。当姑娘转过身来看弗朗西斯时，惊讶地发现他落后得更多了。弗朗西斯朝她微微一笑，让她放心，但他也没有焦急地踩下油门企图赶上她。

“随着从后赶上弗朗西斯并超到前面去的头头的车子后座上的小女孩朝弗朗西斯挥了挥手，弗朗西斯两边已不再有熟悉的车辆，原来同在一片的车子现在已经四散，不再构成一个集体。公路两旁的树木和偶尔出现的房屋在迅速后退。陌路之人的朝夕共处，司空见惯了的琐碎事务，头头召开的紧急会议，孩子们的笑声，修女们的祈祷，还有幽静的黎明时分姑娘的爱抚，都已成为过去。

“弗朗西斯突然拉下车闸，跳下车来四处张望，除了前面小伙子的车和后面那辆后箱装着已逝主人遗骸的车子（前面车子里的另一个小伙子暂时接管了这辆车）外，他连一辆认识的汽车都没找到，一些从未见过的面孔以惊奇或者漠然的神情从各式各样的窗口里望着他，喇叭声响起，他不得不又钻回车里。前面的小伙子对他做了个友好的表示，仿佛能理解他的心情，并且指了指巴黎的方向，示意他不要泄气。然后整个高速路就彻底畅通无阻了。”

“汽车拥塞看起来可怕，却并没有什么了不起的，吗?”罗维重复了一遍基尔说过的话，脸上慢慢浮现出了一个笑容，他笑着看基尔，“我只能说，真不愧是他。”但又立即用恐吓的口气告诫基尔，“不要告诉弗朗西斯我夸过他。”

基尔笑起来，罗维打开车门走了出去。他走到那些被迫听到他的无礼发言的罗马市民和游客车子前，一一道了歉，之后和他们自然地攀谈起来。基尔望着那些人们，他们欣然地接受了罗维的道歉，并且大都马上向罗维倾诉了他们的烦恼，他们与罗维交谈着，脸上渐渐呈现出了与罗维一样的笑容。


	10. Grandpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章共有两个故事，一个是罗维的记忆，一个是基尔的梦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 字数13000±，写之前根本没想过会那么长..结尾有点仓促，但我已经不想再展开了，好难写啊，完全是对他俩的热爱促使我写完的。  
> 我不清楚伊双子是什么时候出生的，因为意大利历史总是从古希腊时期开始写起的，不知道本家是以哪个历史分水岭来界定伊双子的出生。不管怎样，我想写这个故事，所以就当罗马诺在六世纪已经出生好了。  
> 文中的罗马法知识参考自查士丁尼的《法学总论》。这篇某一段有点血腥，有动物吃动物的描写。

罗维的汽车正接近家，司机本人显得有点心不在焉。那条地中海游轮据悉现已离开伊比利亚半岛，开启下半程航行，估计几天后就能重返那不勒斯港口。

罗维这回一定要成功把基尔送上船，几乎一整天，他都在考虑如何说服基尔。他本人当然是不希望基尔走的，但如今的生活真是基尔伯特需要的吗？没错，基尔从国家当中退休了，但他还没有丢掉他的所有追求吧？不然他也不会想参加这次地中海环游了。他是想去冒险也好，当个学者也罢，就算只做个讲师，无论是做什么，都比待在这儿每天帮罗维看那些花花草草强吧？

认真而有点刻薄地说，就算是罗维也每天要去干活啊，而基尔伯特自尊心这么强的一个人，不管他多么喜欢罗维还有罗维的家，难道真的愿意每天无所事事地期待着罗维回家吗？

这件事如今成了罗维最在乎的，比工作更重要，因此上司很容易地察觉出了他的魂不守舍。罗维不知怎地诚实地向上司坦白了他的烦恼，上司却以一副过来人的样子告诉他，你要选择异地恋的话，持续不下去的哦~

如果他和基尔的关系可以被定义为异地恋的话，这种情况不知已经持续多久了。要是这种感情会消逝，很早以前它就应该没有了。

罗维带着对上司的不屑走进房子，基尔已经在玄关等他了。基尔今天似乎比往常更高兴，经过一天辛苦的劳作回到家中，看到基尔的笑脸是多么幸福的一件事啊，罗维甜蜜地想，但很快否定了，他怎么表现得像个干了一天的活回家看到妻子的丈夫一样？！基尔再怎么说也该是丈夫吧？不对，基尔不是他丈夫！

“罗维，你怎么了？”基尔满脸疑惑地盯着他，“脸变得那么红。”

“没-没什么！亲爱的——（不对）——混蛋！”

“亲爱的混蛋？新鲜的称呼呢~”基尔笑着说，十分享受地盯着罗维的红脸蛋看。

罗维在慌乱中勉强把鞋换好，不看基尔说话：“你干嘛站在玄关？”

“啊！”基尔像是终于想起自己要做什么一样，把一直藏在背后的那幅画举到罗维面前，一根食指指着画像十分兴奋地说，“看我今天打扫屋子时发现了什么？有胡子的你！”

“笨蛋！再怎么看都是罗马爷爷吧？！你这什么眼神？”罗维看着画，心想真亏基尔能找到这幅画，他本人都忘记它放在哪儿了。

“哦！原来如此，”基尔把画像朝向自己，仔细端详着，“话说回来你和你爷爷长得也太像了吧。”

“哪里像了？脸盲就去看医生！我和爷爷，”罗维放低了声音，“一点都不像。”

罗维走去厨房，看基尔今天又进了什么“货”，接着思考如何用这些新货做适合的食物，这几乎成了他的日常，他不知道基尔离开后他会感到轻松还是会怀念它。

基尔站在厨房长桌前，手托着下巴看罗维忙活。“说起来你为啥总说自己和爷爷不像呢？在我看来你和他完全是一个模子刻出来的。”

罗维手中忙活着，一心二用地跟基尔讲话：“可能样子是有点像，但除此以外，我没有一点像爷爷，威尼斯安诺要更像他...就连你，可能都更像他。他很爱笑，是个很强势的人，几乎没有什么可以打倒他，而我相反，我喜欢哭，很弱小，估计爷爷也很不喜欢我这样。更不用说我在战场上的表现了。用现代人的话说，就是我遗传性不好，我不知道我像谁。”

基尔若有所思地看了罗维一阵，然后开口：“我想听故事了。给我讲个故事，接下来轮到你了吧？”

“我讲故事是出于自愿，而不是受人逼迫。”罗维没好气地说，“再说我想不出什么故事好讲了。”

“那我给你点思路。讲讲你和罗马爷爷的事情怎样？你从来没跟人讲过这段过去吧？”

“我和爷爷哪有什么故事？他很少来看我。你真要听爷爷的故事的话，应该去找威尼斯安诺。”

“不需要是什么有趣的故事，不管多么稀有，你总有和爷爷在一起的记忆，对吧？”基尔带着恳求的神情，“我才是从来没有爷爷的记忆，因为很显然我出生时他早就上天堂了。我只能从其他兄弟那儿了解他是什么样的人，我和他才是一点都不像呢！话说我和其他兄弟都不太像，我很爱笑，但家族里有的兄弟，像是路德、瓦修、罗德，你看，他们甚至不擅长笑，这么说的话我岂不是家族唯一的异类？就连我出生的地点（注：阿卡）都那么特殊，还有我这么多话是怎么回事，我们家可是盛产闷葫芦...”

罗维看着原本是想解除他童年负担的基尔（基尔也看了很多心理学方面的书，大概认为罗维若是能平静地把难过的童年记忆说出来，那他也能放下它继续前行），现在反而深刻地剖析起自己来，罗维有点心疼又有点无奈。

他叹了口气，说：“好吧，我说还不行吗？但是，有一个条件，你得来帮忙。”

基尔笑了：“荣幸之至！”

罗维一边忙活着，一边吩咐基尔帮忙，同时开始第一次跟人讲他和爷爷的旧事。

“大概是六世纪或七世纪的时候，爷爷来看过我一次。那是很久以前的事情，所以具体时间我记不清了，但事情我记得很清楚。那时应该是查士丁尼一世过世后不久，你知道查士丁尼一世吧？就算不知道他的政治事迹，但肯定知道他修订的《查士丁尼法典》，还有他下令修建的圣索菲亚大教堂。那座大教堂至今仍是一座伟岸的建筑；而近代欧洲各国的法律，除了英国自成体系之外，多深受那部法典，也就是罗马法的影响，并由此影响到亚非美等国家的法律。

“你显得有点不耐烦了，放心，我不是要跟你说查士丁尼一世的事情，我没忘记初衷，但要提到接下来的事件查士丁尼一世是个无法避免的人物。后世对他褒贬不一，他是位有能力的皇帝，但同时是个暴君。在他的指导下，爷爷开始了多年频繁的南征北战，最终使得罗马帝国版图恢复到了鼎盛时期的水平。但多年征战消耗了大量国力，在皇帝去世后不久，那些征讨得来的土地很快又被匈人和日耳曼人占领去了。其中包括意大利大部分领土，威尼斯安诺就这样到了你爷爷手里，而那时西西里还有南意大利一些地区仍深受拜占庭帝国的影响。

“就是在这样的背景下，爷爷非常稀罕地来看望我了。那是十二月份， 过两天就是新年了。上一夜还下了雨，后来刮起了冷风，那一年出奇的冷，湿漉漉的地面竟结起了冰。我不擅长走结冰的路，在上面行走是可怕的，但我还是跟着爷爷走啊，走啊。爷爷紧紧握着我的手，有时劲大到让我感觉到疼，但我并没甩开他。

“爷爷带我出去是为了给我买新的厚衣服。他心绪不宁。我装作什么也不知道，但我感到，他不时抬起手擦眼泪。基尔，我一生中从未见过爷爷穿过那样破旧的衣裳，他胡子拉碴，很忧郁，沉默寡言，在大路上行走好像瞎子似的什么也看不到，一点没有往常的样子。他一点也不像鹰，倒更像冬天把啄塞在翅膀下呆着的沮丧的乌鸦。

“爷爷给我买了一件淡蓝色的新袍子，在那以前我从来没有过这么漂亮的衣服。店主想把它包起来，但我即刻就穿上了它。爷爷看见我穿了新衣服很合身，甚至也快活起来。我们走出商店，匆匆回家。他又紧紧拉住我手，自傲地翘起鼻子，因为他跟穿得漂漂亮亮的孙子一起在街上走。由于天气寒冷，街上行人不多，但我觉得每个看到我的人都投来赞赏的目光。那一天，到那时为止，我的记忆是非常快乐的。

“扫兴的是，我们走路的时候，爷爷又垂头丧气起来。我开始感到，他的手变得软弱无力了。后来他自己放开了我的手，这就害了他。我没有看他的眼睛，但我感到，他又用视而不见的眼光望着前面。

“那时我们正准备穿过一条大路，爷爷完全忘了我，往大路上踏了一步，但又踟蹰着，看来他想起了他身后还留下什么，而我在后面孤零零地站着。他转身的一刹那，一辆马拉的运货车飞快地朝他奔来。基尔，哪怕活上一千年，这幅景象仍深深印在我记忆中，任什么也磨灭不了。他被运货车撞得往前飞了一会儿，就跟漫画里一样，我想他如果是个人类，或许就活不成了。人们从四面八方跑来，运货人吓坏了，但在发现整个趴在光溜溜的冰面的爷爷艰难但成功地翻过身来后放松了不少，但发觉到他撞到的是罗马爷爷后脸又重新惊恐地皱到了一块儿。其他人发现被撞到的是谁后，均关切地询问着爷爷情况。爷爷坐在众人焦点中心，大哭起来，喊着威尼斯安诺的名字。

“我站在原地，目睹了一切，谁也没注意到我。我眼睁睁地愣在那儿，望着爷爷哭，他看起来就像一只遍体鳞伤的鹰，比关在笼子里的鹰好不了多少。我的眼泪跟着落了下来，那时候，我一生中第一次也是唯一一次，希望自己是威尼斯安诺。”

罗维眼里含着泪水，他用手臂抹了抹，吩咐基尔别愣着继续切菜，基尔殷勤地接受罗维的各种使唤。接下来除了做饭的话题两人没说过其他事情，毕竟在罗维掏心掏肺地说了这样的故事后两人都觉得有点尴尬，基尔甚至有点后悔逼罗维把它讲出来。

然而罗维，就如那些生存在极端环境中的生物一样，再一次向基尔展现了他极快的自愈能力。就在尝他自己做的第一口菜时，罗维的兴致就恢复得七七八八了。尽管自知这是他的特长，罗维仍被自己的厨艺水平惊到了，当然基尔心血来潮和难以预料的菜色选择给了罗维更多发挥空间。

晚饭过后罗维完全像个没事人一样了，晚上甚至跑到基尔房间提出要和基尔一起睡。两人折腾了一会儿，之后罗维在基尔怀里睡着了。

第二天早晨，基尔睁开眼，看到眼前的罗维，觉得自己从未像今天这么幸福过。当然，在罗维身边醒来本就是件无上幸福的事，但基尔在今天比过去更清晰地感觉到这一点，原因是他做了一个梦。

他激动地紧紧抱住罗维，罗维因此醒了，他恼怒地单手撑起基尔下巴，凶狠狠地说：“我不是你的洋娃娃，你知道吗？！”

基尔咯咯笑着，减轻了抱罗维的力度，但没有完全放开他。“接下来轮到我讲故事了。”

“这么快？而且是早上起来第一件事？”罗维惊讶地说，“这还没到下一章呢！”

“没到下一章是什么意思？”

“...没什么。说起来你可真是思如泉涌。”

“不，我只是想把刚刚做的梦讲给你听，你会喜欢它的！它发生在古罗马时期。”

“古罗马？我还以为你对古希腊感兴趣。”

“它们是一脉相承的不是吗？”

“好吧，那你快速给我讲完。”罗维其实是感兴趣的。

“梦的开头并不惊奇，我梦到我变成了一只鹰。一只十分漂亮的雄鹰，但我没有梦到我在飞，而是被关在了笼子里。我仍清楚地记得梦中的失望与沮丧。你昨天把那位受尽挫折还痛失孙子的爷爷描述成一只受伤的鹰，比被关在笼子的鹰好不了多少，而我正好变成了笼子里的鹰。这世上再没有什么比关在樊笼里的鹰更阴郁的了。

“我渐渐了解到自己是被关在罗马城的一个专门饲养奇珍异兽的人家里，在古罗马时期这样的人很受皇族欢迎，因为皇族们喜欢收藏它们。由于我长得很漂亮，来参观的人络绎不绝。再加上我能展现其他动物没有的‘技艺’。要知道，尽管我外表变成了鹰，我并未忘记自己是一个人，所以当主人拿食物喂我时，我总爱挑喜欢的吃，其实就是挑人能接受的东西吃，渐渐地我的主人发现我总是把糟糠遗弃在一旁，于是猜想我说不准是一只有智慧的鹰。

“他给我做了测试，命令我做简单的动作，像是摇头、呼哧翅膀或者发出奇怪的声音之类的，我轻而易举地做到了，那是当然，我可是个人类，人话我怎么会听不懂。不过，我不会做动物所能做到的极限以外的事情，我可不蠢，这样只会使人怀疑，在那个时代甚至会被人当做邪恶之物给烧掉。

“这种给人表演的小丑日子持续了一段时间，直到有一天，一位贵族看中了我，他竟然满足了我主人给我标下的夸口高价，把我带回了家。我记得自己在马车上待了很久，我的新主人想必并不是罗马市民，而是外省人。后来我们从陆路改成水路，路途的风景渐渐变得令我感到怀念，我很快意识到我们是到了西西里岛。

“我的新主人果然是一位大贵族，他的家富丽堂皇，门廊和喷泉上雕着许多古希腊神物的形象。这位主人与上一位不同，他没有一直把我关在笼子里，而是给了我一整间屋子，我可以在屋子里自由活动。他花了一段时间来训练我，教我各种口令和暗号，让我学会辨别不同物体的味道。我学得很快，他对我的喜爱是显而易见的，我想他认为在我身上花的每一个子儿都值。

“说到这儿，你应该猜到了，我的主人热衷于打猎，他正要把我训练成一只猎鹰。在这儿中断一下，我想先问一下，罗维，你喜欢打猎吗？”

“或许我有点不解风情，但基尔，打猎对我来说是一种杀生游戏。听着，我并不反对打猎，如果你的生存是依赖于它的话，也就是说你打猎是为了获取食物。但如古代那些贵族，他们显然只把打猎当作一种乐趣。拿残害其他生物来获得乐趣这种事，我无法理解。”

“那事情就好讲了！后来我很快成长为训练有素的猎鹰，我的主人从此以后不再把我关在房子里，我获得了自由。起初，我并没有想过离开，因为显然我对主人很感激，是他给了我自由，他在我身上花费了大量金钱和心血，我总不能忘恩负义吧？因此最初我忠诚地履行着我的义务，为主人寻找和猎取猎物。

“不过，问题很快显现出来了。因为主人总是把一部分血淋淋的动物尸体‘犒赏’给我和其他几只猎犬，我可是一个在文明社会长大的人，怎么能接受这样的食物呢？我多希望主人能把他桌上烹饪得香味四溢的肉块分一点给我啊。我常常饿肚子，实在受不了的时候就偷偷用庭院中种植的水果充饥。如果只是这样，我还能挨得下去，但有一天，一件事发生了。这件事让我彻底了解到自己的主人是一位多么冷血的人，也让我终于下了逃走的决心。

“有一天，我们在野外收获颇丰，我战绩卓越，甚至靠一己之力击倒了一头中等大的鹿。那头鹿在被抓到时还奄奄一息，我以为主人会给它最后一击，但谁知道，他踢了鹿一脚，做了一个下命令的口哨。这个命令无论是我还是其他几条猎犬都十分明了——这头鹿是我们的了。那几条狗像是几天没吃过东西似的朝还有气的鹿扑了上去，撕咬下它的皮肉...我看到我的主人带着残酷的微笑观摩这样的场景，他是故意要我们生吃它的。

“我感到一阵恶心，于是下定决心逃走，但不是现在，因为若是现在暴露我的企图，主人和他的随从一定会把我射死。我咬断了鹿的颈动脉，给了它最后一击...到了午夜，确定主人已经熟睡，我趁守夜人精神不集中的时候飞离了那座宫殿。

“由于害怕被追杀，我飞了一夜，不知道飞了多远，但又害怕不够远，所以即便很累了我也没停下来。太阳升上来了，阳光照得我恍惚，仿佛它就在我面前一样。我感觉自己就如飞得离太阳太近的伊卡洛斯，就要坠落了。

“就要体力不支时，我感到一根冰冷的东西穿过了我的右边翅膀，我直直俯冲向了地面，幸亏途中一棵大树茂密的枝叶给我做了缓冲，再加上我正好落到了一片草地上，我没死（或者说我没醒过来）。

“有一个人朝我走来，我勉强张开眼看清来人，发现竟然是费里西安诺！费里单手把我提起来，另一只手里拿着弓箭，很快更多人走了过来，他们纷纷称赞费里的射术。接着，我听到一阵响亮的笑声，那群人迅速分开条道让那笑声过来，那人带着十足的骄傲，走向费里说到：‘不愧是我的孙子！’

“他的身后还跟着一个人，那是你！在那一刻，我真开心自己并没有摔死。你并不像其他人那样兴致高涨，耷拉着头，也许是因为自己又一次遭到了冷落。

“关于该如何处置我，人们议论纷纷。最好的办法当然是杀了做菜，你爷爷和弟弟也并不反对，但一直沉默不语的你这时开口了。‘为什么不留着它呢？’你说，‘它多漂亮啊，吃了多可惜，我还从来没见过这么漂亮的鹰。’人们犹豫不决，毕竟鹰肉也不是那么好吃，但鹰看起来很难养的样子，谁知道它们一天要吃多少，而且它们还长翅膀，随便哪天就可以飞走，但你又开口了，说你会承担起治疗我和养育我的开销，这些开销都从你自己的零花钱里扣。

“爷爷看出你是真的想救我，于是吩咐费里把我交到你手里，你双手接过，几乎是抱着我。爷爷或许把这看成一次不错的教育契机，再三让你保证要完全承担起照顾我的责任。

“噢！我太急于把见到你的那一刻讲出来，导致少了一些细节，不过你大概也听得出来，我见到的并不是成年的你，梦里的你仍是十六七岁的样子。

“而梦里的爷爷并不是罗马帝国，只是一位西西里总督。他不仅是你们的爷爷，还是你们的家长（注：罗马法里有家长权这样的法律，属罗马公民特有，即子孙在未成年前处于祖父和父亲的权力之下），因而特别重视你俩的成长，尤其是作为一个总督，他最重视的就是对你们的教育。

“费里西安诺无论哪一学科都学得精通，又总是温顺地听从爷爷教导，爷爷当然很喜欢他。这就是问题。因为相反，你是一个令他头疼的孙子，因为你实在算不上什么好学的学生，并不是说你有多笨，只是爷爷希望你学习的东西，全是你不感兴趣的，尤其是那些枯燥的法学课本，我曾经目睹过你刚打开那本书，下一秒就开始打盹的最快纪录。

“记得有一次，我也在你书房里的一根横梁上睡着了，醒来时竟然发现爷爷来了，他正在书房里踱步，拿法律的问题来考你，他偶尔会做一些这样的测试。

“‘据普莱托里法规定，男子成年年龄应是几岁？’爷爷问你。你表现出很认真在回忆的样子，但你怎么回答得出来？你没法从脑子里找出从来没留在那儿的记忆。我曾看过相关的文献，所以知道答案，但已经变成一只鹰的我该如何传达给你呢？我想出了个办法。

“‘连这个都答不出来吗？这可是和你息息相关啊，你要是成年了，就不用被我这老头成天管着了不是吗？那么，这个你总答得出来吧？罗马青年理论上几岁可以结婚？’你又露出那种好像自己知道答案但突然想不起来的表情，我飞到附近的书架，那里有一堆账本，我咬破了其中一张，又飞回你面前的那根横梁上，你望着我嘴里的那张破纸上的罗马数字，疑惑地念道：‘14？’

“你爷爷又惊又喜，没想到你能答对，其实你的惊喜才更大呢，当然是对我，而不是对你自己...爷爷于是问了一个有点难度的问题，他问的是，他从罗马被调到西西里这个外省做总督，算不算身分减等。‘身分减等，这个我听过！’你兴奋地叫起来，但除了名词本身外，它所包含的内容你完全想不起来。

“我伸展翅膀偷偷指了几遍爷爷，又指了你一下，然后摆了摆头，你果然理解了我的意思（其实我完全不明白你是如何能理解的）！你得意洋洋地笑起来，双手交叉到胸前，一副成竹在胸的样子。‘多么简单的一个问题。答案是不算！因为身分减等了的人对其后代的家长权会被消除，而爷爷您显然还保持着对我和弟弟的家长权，因此就算爷爷您被革除了元老院职位、发配外省，但仍然不算是身分减等，只是被无情贬职！’（注：身分减等最简单的一种情况就是从自由人沦为奴隶）

“你回答得那么好，最后甚至小小讥讽了下爷爷，我高兴得鸣叫了两声。爷爷喜出望外地拍了拍你的肩膀，说：‘这才是我的孙子！继续保持。还有不要那么刻薄就好啦...’

“爷爷转身走了，你立刻兴奋地看向我，朝我张开双臂，我展开翅膀缓缓降到你跟前，你一把抱住我，头不停往我胸前蹭，不停夸我是天才，是独一无二的鸟儿，是你的守护神...

“那么梦里的你到底是如何对待我的呢？你履行了你的承诺，精心照顾着我，我一天天好起来。你没有用任何屏障限制我的活动，就算我后来翅膀好了依然如此，但我不飞走，你也不会赶我走。我当然不会飞走，你就在我身旁，我还要飞到哪儿去呢？

“你起初喂我生肉，但发觉我不愿吃，便每回偷偷留一部分自己的饭菜用来喂我。变成鹰以后我才发觉自己的食欲有多大，我每天都要进食大量的肉，因此我常常会在半夜三更听到你肚子发出的长长响声。你待我更像是一位朋友而不是一个宠物，几乎什么都跟我讲，从不在我面前隐藏自己。是字面的，不隐藏自己。每当你入浴时，我总喜欢站在屏风上观赏你，但你从不赶我走（不过要是知道鹰的身体里其实是个大男人就另当别论了，当一只鹰也不总是坏事不是么）。每当你脱下那紧紧贴着你身体的袍子，露出细嫩的肌体，缓缓走入浴池中，让温暖的水流抚过你全身时，就是我最希望变回人形的时候，我多希望用自己的手爱抚你的肌肤啊。

“好吧，话题跑远了。不管怎么说，你无法迫使一个人学习他毫不感兴趣的东西。尽管爷爷的赞扬令你开心，但这不足以使你变成一个热爱法学的学生。你的兴趣更多是在外面，在大自然里。你可以精准地数出花园里新长出了几支花苞，却记不住罗马公民在多少岁后就可以立遗嘱；你有时会盯着一株植物看上半天，但一看回教科书就立马进入梦乡。屋檐下多了新生的燕子，你会比家里任何人都早知道，你的求知欲全都放到这类在爷爷眼里毫无用处的事务中去了。你会想知道鸟巢里到底孵出了多少只小燕子，但你害怕爬上那么高的地方，所以吩咐我飞上去看，回来告诉你。

“我并不讨厌这样的你，我认为你其实是相当有求知欲的一个人，只不过是求知的志向不同。可惜，爷爷不那么想，不过作为一位达官贵族，他希望自己的子孙都能成为和他一样的人的心理是可以理解的。他对你严厉也正表明他在乎你啊，不过那一次还是严厉过头了。

“在我的协助下，你在爷爷跟前蒙混了一段时间，但谁知家里的一个奴隶，看出了是我在帮你，他偷偷告诉了爷爷，爷爷因此大发雷霆。他严厉地批评了你，话语比以前都更重了一些，更重要的是其间他提及费里西安诺名字的次数实在太多了。这完全惹恼了你。

“爷爷罚你禁闭思过，你心里却盘算着完全不同的东西。最终，在夜深人静的时候，你向我吐露了你的计划，因为你总是对我无所不言。‘听好了，Gilbird（这就是你给我起的名，别在意巧合，别忘了这是我的一个梦），以冥王哈迪斯的名字起誓，我要让爷爷，让费里，让城里的所有人都后悔曾经嘲笑过我！’

“你说完，从一个窗户逃出了房间，后又翻墙逃出了家（你这决心下得多大啊，连墙都敢爬了）。我担忧地在后面跟着你，你走了很远的路，往丘陵里走，这方向令我惊恐，这是埃特纳山的方向，结合你之前提到的冥王，还有那个埃特纳山是地府的入口之一的传说，我竟怕你真的会跳下火山口。

“不过幸好，你只是来到火山附近的一口小湖前。可能湖底受到了火山活动的影响，它不停朝湖面冒着泡，但这是梦，我不该纠结什么地质原理。我猜这里应该也是地府的入口之一。

“你站在湖前跪下，大喊冥王和冥后的名字，乞求他们显灵倾听你的烦恼，你叫了很久，最终以诚心感动了神灵。‘这不是你该来的地方，英俊的少年，你就不怕引来地狱入口迷路的魂灵吗？’一位美丽动人的女子浮上了湖面，我立刻明白她就是珀耳塞福涅。古希腊文学与艺术曾穷尽所有来表现天神的美丽，但真正看到她时，我仍然震惊不已，人类的言语简直没法描述她的美貌。

“‘尊敬的女神，’你跪倒在她裙下说，‘我乞求您赐予我神力，让我能够打败任何一位伟大的罗马战士，为此我愿用任何东西做代价。’‘嘘，这话可不能被哈迪斯听到。’女神轻声对你说。

“‘我已经听到了。’一团黑影随着声音从湖底冒了出来，古希腊著作浩于烟海，人们对冥王的形象却知之甚少，他给我的感觉更多是狡黠而不是恐怖。他搂住你的肩膀，抹掉你眼角的泪水，笑着说‘小弟弟，你的烦恼我们完全清楚，理由很简单，我们是神，神知道很多事情。你想变强的原因我也知道，是为了让所有瞧不起你的人，尤其是你爷爷正眼看你对吧？但是，这样真的好吗？你好像忘记初衷了。你想要的，其实就是你爷爷能够喜欢你，不是么？但以武力获得的尊敬，不是喜爱，而是恐惧啊。’

“这个冥王竟然还挺懂事理，不得不说我暂时对他刮目相看了。‘这样如何？’他把你扶起来，‘我不赐予你神一样的力量，但会让你在白天拥有智慧，那些希腊语、法学之类的对你来说晦涩难懂的东西，全会自动成为你已有的知识，这样你爷爷铁定会喜欢你喜欢得不得了。’你笑逐颜开，认为这个主意很好，但冥王摇了摇头，又揽着你肩膀说，‘但是！我不可能义务为你效劳对吧？我怎么说也是个神，在你们嘴里还不是那么正面的神。记住，你只在白天是一个知识渊博的人，到晚上会恢复原样。为了不让别人发现，你不如躲在我们下面怎样？这就是我的契约，以知识作为交换，我需要你在夜晚到地府为我干活。当然白天我会放你回来，而且为了体现人性化，我还保证，你的爷爷如若某天能够爱真正的你——也就是废柴的你的话，这个契约就此无效。瞧，契约书已经在我手里，白纸黑字，就算是神也没法反悔。’

“‘成交！’你爽快地答应了，冥后想阻止你，但你迅速在那张漂浮着的羊皮纸上签下了你的名字。冥后一阵惋惜，认为你做了错误的决定，她的丈夫狡诈地笑了。旭日升起，冥王与冥后转身，冥王朝你摆了摆手，说了句‘享受你的白日吧，少年，我们今晚再见’，就陪同仍在摇头的冥后，如一团清晨的雾气一般消失在了湖面上。

“你很快察觉出发生在自己身上的变化，因为你脑子里突然多了很多之前没有的东西。你愉快地往家走，途中还不忘检验自己的知识水平。你背了很长一篇卢克莱修《物性论》里的诗章，又用希腊语背了一段《奥德赛》。鉴于沿途都是自然风光，你念念有词地说出了许多自然法和万物法的内容。

“你是光明正大走进家门的，爷爷肯定要对偷溜出去的你发火，但你一改以往的顽固不化，跪到爷爷跟前，诚恳地道歉，并发誓从此以后要发奋学习。那之后你的成绩突飞猛进，并连行为谈吐都变得像个上等罗马公民了。这种进步并不是没让爷爷感到奇怪过，但他其实也是一个不爱深入思考的人，他以为你真的痛改前非了，为此还感到洋洋得意。

“然而，我很担心你。因为以装成一个完全不是你的人来换得在乎的人的爱，这样的爱算是真实的吗？还有一个更现实的问题，就是你的精神状态。你白天需要在爷爷面前表现自己，晚上又要到地府替冥王干活，我总是站在湖边最近的那棵柳树上等你回来，而你总是要到清晨才从湖里缓缓爬上来，脸上布满疲惫。冥王到底吩咐你干什么活，我并不清楚，因为我还活着，又没有地府的入场券，要是擅自闯入恐怕只会成为地狱三头犬的嘴中肉，但他肯定没有让你做会残害你自身的工作，不过工作时长实在太久了。

“你几乎得不到休息，双眼下的阴影越来越深，这让我心疼。我必须阻止你继续这样的生活，我认为那是错误的，对此我只想出了一个对策，更不如说是一次赌博。我已经记住你每天从湖里出来的时间，我的计划是在下一个清晨引你的爷爷到湖边，让他知道真相。

“这是针对冥王留给你的那条他自认为完全不可能达成的解约条款所做的赌博。你爷爷到了湖边，很容易就能猜出你为了赢得他的喜爱与哈迪斯签订了契约，对此他会有两种表现：如若他真的爱你，他会像我一样心疼你；但如果你爷爷会像冥王所认为的——人类不过是一群自私鬼，没人会无条件地爱另一个人——那样，知道真相后会更加讨厌你的话，我就彻底赌输了。

“我毅然地履行了命运女神交给我的赌博。清晨，你浮出湖面，浑身湿淋淋地走到岸边，迎面看到了一脸震惊的爷爷。

“‘我，我只是想来游个泳...’急促不安中，你撒了一个荒谬的慌。‘在不停冒泡的硫磺湖里游泳吗？’爷爷反问，‘你和哈迪斯签订了契约，是不是？我就说你怎么可能进步得这么快，像变成了另一个人...’‘我，我...’你低头支吾着，眼泪掉了下来，你感到爷爷在朝你靠近，你以为他要打你，但他用双臂紧紧抱住了你。‘为啥要做这样的事，多危险啊...’爷爷带着哭腔说，‘你要是出了什么事，我......都是爷爷的错，我不该对你那么严厉，害你走上这样的路。’

“你搂住爷爷的腰，哇哇大哭起来。结果显而易见，我赌赢了，与冥王的契约自动解除了。一片霞光投射到了你和爷爷身上，你俩抬起头，看向在霞光中显现的女神。珀耳塞福涅迈着轻盈的步伐走向你，轻抚你的脸，微笑着对你说：‘我来是告诉你，你的契约已经消除了，哈迪斯没来是因为他还在下面因契约被撕毁而生闷气呢~恭喜你，孩子。’

“接着她看向你爷爷，在看到女神的第一刻起他就保持着同样的姿势和表情，他被迷得神魂颠倒，好像他做梦都梦不到这么漂亮的女人。‘罗穆路斯，’女神看着他，托起你的下巴让他看，‘你有一个优秀的孙子，你应该学会发现和挖掘他的优点。我可以告诉你，他是地府的优秀员工，说实话，把他还给你我们还舍不得呢。你最好多珍惜他。’

“你爷爷整个跪到了她脚下，点头称是，讲真那个威严的爷爷哪儿去了。女神最后双手捧住你的脸说：‘再见，罗维，我们的确会再见的，在你死了以后。或许，到时我们仍会让你为地府效劳。’你听完，露出了一个写着‘放过我吧’的疲倦表情，珀耳塞福涅愉悦地大笑起来，在笑声中消失了。而爷爷仍跪着，一副热恋中的表情，要不是我用鸟喙啄了几下他的脑袋，我想他的魂魄已经跟着冥后过冥河了。

“归途中，爷爷告知你他是如何到湖边的，把我好好夸了一番，甚至说：‘世上竟然会有如此聪明的鸟儿，说不定它的灵魂其实是一个人呢！（真猜对了，我心想）不过，它这么聪明机智，又死心塌地地爱护你，如果它真是个女人，爷爷会很希望她做你的妻子呢~’‘爷爷，Gilbird是公的，就算真变成人也只能是个汉子。’

“‘那爷爷仍然会考虑让他做你丈夫。’‘这在罗马不合法吧？’‘哦！至少这一条你知道啊。’‘少揶揄我，老头。’‘但罗马法律只给婚姻下了一个定义（注：罗马法的婚姻是指男与女的结合，包含有一种彼此不能分离的生活方式），并没有明摆指出同性不能在一起吧？我是认真的，如果Gilbird是一个人，我会乐意把你交给他的，他会给你幸福。’

“你不知怎地满脸通红，但是说：‘别瞎扯了，Gilbird怎么可能是人变的？这个世界那么辽阔，任何事情都有可能发生，就算我们遇上了一只极其聪明还忠诚善良的鹰也没什么好奇怪的。’

“然而你爷爷是真的在考虑你的婚姻，毕竟你也不小了。不久，他果然给你推荐了一个适合的结婚对象，是一个漂亮的西西里女孩，你其实早就认识她，还挺喜欢她，尽管你觉得自己不爱她，但那时包办婚姻很常见，如果那是爷爷希望的，而且对方也不错，你愿意接受爷爷的建议。

“但我不愿意，这个消息对我来说是绝望的，看着你房里一天天新进的彩礼真让我沮丧。我垂头丧气，你发觉后温柔地安慰我，说就算结婚后你和我的关系也绝不会变，怎么可能不变呢？我大叫着，你却无法理解我的意思。

“绝望中，我飞离了你。我在荒野漫无目的地乱飞，几乎不休息，觉得怎么都无所谓了。我开始厌恶一切，连飞翔都厌了，就这么坠落或许也不错，终于能看看地府是啥模样了。这时，我想到了，地府。于是我开始往那口小湖飞去，几乎用完了最后的力气，抵达湖边。

“我闭上眼，默默祈祷，心中高喊着珀耳塞福涅和她的母亲——万物之母德墨忒尔的圣名。我乞求她们回应我的召唤，把我变回人形，哪怕只有一天。因为至少，我要当面告诉你我爱你。为此，我愿意用自己的一切作为代价。

“同样的祈祷，我念了一遍又一遍，在觉得足够后，我闭着眼缓缓迈入湖水，硫磺的味道刺激着我敏感的嗅觉，水逐渐沾湿了我的羽毛。我以为自己的祈祷会失效，自己即将被淹没，但我的脚爪下突然出现了一只手臂，它把我托出了水面。我睁开眼，珀耳塞福涅怜悯地看着我。

“‘很遗憾，我的母亲没有回应你的召唤，但我拥有同样的神力。你的祈祷和你的爱感动了我，基尔伯特，所以我出现了。我愿意把你变回人形，放心，我不会要你补偿些什么，因为这样的补偿你之前已经给过我了。你以你的智慧与决心把罗维诺从地府中救了回来，我很喜欢他，因而我把这次法术当作给你的奖赏。’

“她开始给我施展法术，伴随着刺骨的疼痛，我的羽毛全掉了下来，光秃秃的翅膀变成了双手，弯曲的爪子变成了双脚，硬硬的鸟喙变成了柔软的双唇...湖面映照出了我熟悉的倒影，本大爷仍是这么帅！

“女神把我的羽毛收走了，她说这会是不错的装饰（它们的确很漂亮），但给我留了一根，把它做成一条项链给我戴上，她说这条项链残留着她的神力，你看到它就会立刻明白我就是Gilbird。我匍匐在地，感激和赞美着她。她说了一句‘去吧，去告诉他你想告诉他的吧。’就消失不见了。

“后面的细节我就不赘述了，总之，最后是我和你结婚了。主婚人是爷爷。结婚那天，一束巨大的光照耀进恢弘的宫殿，那光是那么刺眼，以至于我只能看到面前的爷爷。刹那间，光的尽头出现了一道门，一位天使从门里走了出来，他看向爷爷，大喊：

“‘罗马，你还要在人间玩到什么时候？天快亮了，时间到了，还不快回来！’‘是，是，再等一会儿！’爷爷朝天使回道。

“又有一个男人从门里走了出来，尽管我从没见过他，但我第一眼就知道他是谁，他是日耳曼爷爷！‘哦，你也来接我了。’罗马爷爷朝我爷爷呵呵笑着说，但日耳曼爷爷完全无视了他，他像是走下一条无形的阶梯，三两步走到了我跟前，他多高啊。

“他抱了我，那是一个典型日耳曼式的生硬的拥抱，但我仍能感受到他的爱，他在我耳边说：‘我为你骄傲。’

“然后他放开了我，瞥了罗马爷爷一眼说了句‘还不快走’，就回到天使身旁了（天使脸色很糟糕）。‘知道啦，知道啦！’你爷爷朝那两人招招手，又转头盯着我，他两手都搭到我肩膀上，慈祥而坚定地对我说：‘罗马诺就拜托你了。’

“然后，我就醒了。”

罗维愣了一阵，还在思考梦的结局。“结尾的部分是你的加工吧？就算是真的，说到底那也只是一个梦，代表不了什么。”

“但罗马爷爷有时的确会托梦给你们吧，连路德都梦到过他。”

“那也不能证明你梦里的罗马爷爷就是真正的罗马爷爷！”

“你就是不肯相信你爷爷在乎你！我宁愿相信这是真的，因为我爷爷跟我说了他为我骄傲。”基尔笑着说，然后看了看钟，“话说回来，今天是工作日吧？”

罗维像一只受惊的猫一样一下蹦了起来。“都是你的错！基尔伯特，非要跟我讲你的梦！”

基尔哈哈笑起来，看着罗维手忙脚乱地洗漱穿戴，奔出屋外，启动车子。家里又要只剩他一个了。

罗维走前，在驾驶座大喊了一声基尔的名字，然后说：“你那艘船这两天就要靠岸了，这回你必须上去。我这儿不养闲人。基尔，你是鹰，不是乌鸦，不是秃鹫，不是樊笼里的老鹰，而是天空中自由翱翔的雄鹰。我一直都是这么坚定相信着的。”

罗维说着指了指天空。“还有，这里随时欢迎你的降临。”

罗维把车开走了。基尔站在庭院的门前，幸福地笑着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这玩意儿太难写了，一章要花几晚，有时白天还想着，怕忘了哪段剧情咋办...虽然成就感比黄文高很多，但好像没什么人看。  
> 感觉在这一章完结也挺合适的。


End file.
